Return of an Old Evil
by JasonLeeScottFan
Summary: When a presumed destroyed evil villain returns, the Astro Rangers must enlist the help of the former rangers who defeated him the first time. Set in an AU of PRIS.
1. Chapter 1

Return of an Old Evil

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This takes place in an AU of PRIS. Pairings include Andros/Ashley, Zhane/?, Tommy/Kim, Jason/Trini, Cassie/ TJ, and maybe some others!

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a quiet evening on the Astro Megaship. Cassie and TJ were training on the Simudeck, Carlos was in his room catching up on some homework, Zhane was also in his room, daydreaming about the day finally coming when the one he loved would allow herself to love him back like he knew she did, Ashley was in the galley, getting a snack from the synthetron, and Andros was on the bridge, monitoring the activity on Earth and all around it. And he was also thinking about Ashley; that was nothing new of course, because he always thought about her. Of her beauty, both inside and out, her great sense of humor, her willingness to accept him and befriend him even when he was so cold to her and the others in the beginning, and how much he had come to love her. He thought about her sparkling personality and her unwavering loyalty to him and the rest of the team. He pictured her in his mind and felt his heart fill with love and the need to hold her in is arms.

As if she had sensed his thoughts, the bridge door opened and Ashley herself stepped through, carrying a small plate of chocolate chip cookies. "Hey, I thought you might need some company right now," she said smiling. "How are things down there?" She asked nodding her head to the Earth that filled the viewport.

Andros smiled back at her. "It's real quiet right now," he told her. "And yes, I think I would like some company right now."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, because you're getting some," she replied, walking up to him and giving him a kiss. "Do you want some cookies?" She indicated the plate in her hand.

Andros shook his head. "No, thanks. Not right now anyway," he said.

"But you look hungry to me," Ashley complained, pouting a little.

"That's because I am hungry, just not for food," he replied slyly, a glint in his hazel eyes.

Ashley's pout turned into a soft smile. "I'm pretty sure I know where you're going with this," she said, setting the plate down on the console neat to her as Andros pulled her into his lap. He lovingly pushed her hair back from her face and kissed her, gently at first but turning deeper and more passionate. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she kissed him back.

Andros's tongue pushed gently at her lips, begging for entrance, which she immediately gave. She moaned softly as he began to explore her mouth. Then Ashley started to explore his and their tongues began to duel for dominance. They pulled back to catch their breath after a few minutes but it only lasted for a couple of moments before their lips came together again, but harder and hungrier that before. Ashley tangled her hands in Andros's long striped hair while Andros rubbed his hands up and down Ashley's back.

Everything else was forgotten as it progressed into a heavy make out session. It didn't last that long, though, and the bridge door opened and Carlos barged through. Not realizing what Andros was up to at first, he started to speak. "Hey Andros, do you want---. " He broke off upon suddenly seeing exactly what Andros was doing and that he was not alone.

Andros and Ashley had sprung apart upon hearing Carlos's voice. "Hey, I'm sorry," he said startled, red in the face. "I didn't realize you guys, I mean, I though you were alone up here Andros," Carlos was stammering and clearly embarrassed at walking in on his friends in a private moment.

Andros couldn't resist chuckling at Carlos's awkwardness. "It's okay, man," he reassured his Hispanic friend. "You had no way of knowing what we were doing in here." He was breathing a little heavy from his exertions along with Ashley.

"Andros is right," Ashley added. "And anyway, I'm not sure the bridge is the best place for making out anyway." That got a laugh from all three of them.

"Maybe, but I still shouldn't have just barged in like that," Carlos insisted

"Hey, nobody's mad at you," Andros told him. "It was an accident. Anyway, you came in here for a reason. Is something wrong?"

"No, I finished my homework and was wondering if everyone wanted to watch a movie or something. You guys want to?"

"Sure," said Ashley and Andros nodded.

"Okay, I already talked to TJ and Cassie. They're finished with their training and they're going to meet us back in the Simudeck after they shower. I'm not sure where Zhane is though," Carlos replied.

"I think he's in his quarters. I'll go ask him and Ashley can go on up to the Simudeck with you," Andros said. Ashley and Carlos both nodded in agreement. "I'll get Zhane and join you guys in a few minutes." The three of them then turned and left the bridge.

Zhane was lying on his back on his bed looking at a worn photograph and fantasizing about the woman in it. His heart ached with the longing to hold her in his arms. He pictured himself wrapping his arms around her and kissing her passionately, looking into her eyes and telling her that he loved her. His heart contracted painfully_. I know she loves me! Why won't she admit it? Why does she keep trying so hard to hide her feelings for me? _He thought in anguish, his eyes filling with tears.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. "Hey Zhane, what's up?" Andros's voice sounded worried. Zhane had just enough time to wipe his eyes and hide the picture before his best friend let himself in.

"Not much, just thinking," he replied.

"Well, the rest of us are going to watch a movie and I told Carlos I would get you. So come on," Andros announced, putting a friendly hand on Zhane's shoulder.

Zhane shook him off. "Maybe some other time, Andros, I'm really not in the mood right now," he said.

Andros wasn't going to be deterred, however. "Zhane, you've been keeping to yourself way to much lately, not to mention down in the dumps too. I know something's wrong. I just wish you'd tell me what it is so I could help you."

Zhane looked away, unable to meet his best friend's eyes. "It's nothing. I'm okay, and you don't need to worry about me." He insisted. There was no possible way he could tell Andros what was really going on. If he knew that Zhane was in love with the enemy and wanted to date her, he'd have a humongous breakdown, not to mention throwing him out of his life forever! And Zhane wouldn't blame him one bit for it. He'd have every right to do just that but Zhane couldn't help how he felt.

Andros didn't buy Zhane's words for a second but knew it was more than useless to pry. He wouldn't get anything out of Zhane until he was willing to talk about it himself. But in the meantime, he could do his best to see that Zhane didn't completely cut himself off from the rest of them. "Come on, the others are waiting for us," He stated firmly and Zhane reluctantly let Andros lead him out of his quarters and up to the Simudeck, knowing it was pointless to resist. Andros would drag him kicking and screaming in need be.

Meanwhile, in a hollowed-out asteroid several light years away, a very dark and evil being was getting prepared for his return. First he was going to get vengeance on the six insufferable teenage freaks that very nearly destroyed him a little over two years ago, despite his totally destroying the inside of the Command Center and shattering Zordon's energy tube, which should have destroyed him. But somehow it didn't and now Zordon had been kidnapped by Dark Specter. Just the thought of it completely infuriated him. He would have his revenge, first on those pathetic teenagers then on Zordon himself. It didn't matter that Dark Specter had Zordon who only knew where, he would find him and personally destroy him, and to hell with Dark Specter and anyone else who interfered. Then he the whole universe would be his to rule.

He had been waiting for this for a long while and now the time was nearly at hand. Very soon now, the whole universe would be trembling at his mercy!

* * *

A/N: What do you think so far? Do you like it? Can you guess who the dark and evil being is? There's a couple clues near the end! Can you guess who the woman is that Zhane's in love with? Please review and tell me your guesses!


	2. Chapter 2

Return of an Old Evil

Disclaimer: Saban owns everything, i own nothing.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It really means a lot to me to know what people think of the story. The timeline and the pairings are the same as I stated before.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Cassie asked as she came into the galley for breakfast the next morning and saw Ashley, TJ, and Carlos already there.

"Not much," Carlos responded. "Just eating something before our workout in the Simudeck in a little while."

"Yeah, you need all the energy you can get to handle the training sessions that Andros comes up with," TJ replied, and they all laughed, knowing exactly what he meant. Andros's training sessions had a habit of being brutal.

"You said it, Teej," Carlos said. "It seems that only Zhane comes out of them not totally exhausted and ready to drop."

"I know," Cassie replied. "And speaking of Zhane, have you guys noticed how quiet and withdrawn he's been lately?"

"He's usually so energetic and nearly impossible to shut up," Ashley put in. It's not like him at all."

"What's not like who?" Andros asked as he entered the galley and heard Ashley's last sentence.

"Zhane," Cassie told him. "It's not like him to be quiet and withdrawn like he's been lately."

"I know, but I can't get him to tell me what's wrong. I'm really worried about him," Andros replied, his voice serious.

"I really wish he's talk to us," TJ said. "I mean, we're all friends. We could help him with whatever's wrong. And whatever it is, it's really upsetting him." They all nodded at TJ's statement, wishing that Zhane would let them help him.

Just then, the galley door opened and Zhane walked in. "Good morning, guys," he said softly, the sadness evident in his voice though he tried to sound normal. After he got some food from the synthetron and sat down, they could also see the sadness and pain in his eyes, despite the fact that he was trying to hide it. They realized that whatever was going on, it was hurting him deeply.

"They all ate in silence for a few minutes until it was broken by Ashley. "Hey, Zhane, I know something's upsetting you; I just wish you'd tell us so we can help you."

"I told you guys last night that there's nothing wrong," Zhane insisted firmly. "Why won't you just believe me?"

"Because your face and actions say otherwise," Andros told him firmly and the others nodded in agreement.

Zhane got up and shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Andros. Anyway I think it's time to get to the Simudeck for our training session."

"Yeah, you're right," Andros replied. "But this discussion isn't over. We'll get back to it after training." Zhane just shook his head again and walked out; Andros and the others following right behind him.

While this was going on, hidden inside his hollowed out asteroid, the evil being snickered upon hearing the breakfast conversation among the rangers. He could see and hear everything in the galley as well as hear everything in the Simudeck after placing his bugs in both places. It was too big a risk of detection to put any anywhere else along with a visual one in the Simudeck. If he did, DECA would no doubt spot it. It didn't really matter anyway because the two bugs he had were giving him all the information he needed for his plans. He's also placed one aboard the Dark Fortress in hopes of finding out where Zordon was being held. So far, though, he was coming up empty on that front_. _No matter, heknew hewouldfind Zordon before too much longer_. So they're training_, he thought with a sneer. _As if that could help_. _They could train all they wanted and it still wouldn't do them any good. Not against me, anyway._

He laughed to himself as the machines all around him were winding up their work. Within the hour, they would be putting the finishing touches on what they were working on. The countdown was nearly over now. It was down to mere hours now until it was time to strike. He couldn't wait.

"I am so ready for a nice hot relaxing bubble bath," Cassie told TJ later that evening after they finished supper as they walked toward the elevator to take them up to the ship's observatory.

"That'll have to wait until we get these enhancers installed in the visual sensors," TJ said regretfully. The new enhancers would greatly increase both the range and the quality of the Megaship's visual sensors. Andros had finished making the adjustments on them earlier in the afternoon after their training session and now they just needed to be installed which is what Cassie and TJ were about to do.

"I know," Cassie replied, as they entered the elevator. "I'm just planning the rest of my evening out loud.

"Am I included in your plans?" TJ asked her. "Because I sure hope so." He gave her his eager puppy look.

Cassie burst out laughing at his eager puppy look. "Of course you are," She said as she slipped her arm around him. "Right after my bath."

"Hey, I could join you," he replied, smiling wickedly.

Cassie whacked him upside the head. "You wish," she said giggling, as they stepped out of the elevator into the observatory.

TJ stuck his tongue out at her, which made her roll her eyes at him. "Real mature there, Teej," she told him witheringly.

TJ's response was to sweep her into a big hug. "What do you say we get this done as quickly as possible so you can get your bath taken so we can spend some time alone together," he asked her.

"I say, that's the best idea I've heard in a long time," she replied, kissing him. "Come on, let's get to work.

Meanwhile, Zhane was puttering around with cleaning the galley after they'd all eaten and as usual, he was thinking about Astronema. He didn't know how much longer he could keep his feelings for her a secret. Everyone had noticed the dramatic change in him and were relentless in their efforts in trying to get him to talk about it, especially Andros. What he did know was that something had to give before he fell apart and took the whole team with him. That would be nothing short of disastrous.

A loud whoosh made him whirl around in time to see Andros entering the galley.

"Hey, I though you were with Ashley?" Zhane asked, confused.

"I am. I just came in here to get Ashley's CD. She left it here after dinner."

Zhane crossed to the counter where he had set it down and picked it up and handed it to Andros. "Here you go," He said.

"Thanks, man," Andros replied, as he took it. He started to leave but turned back as something occurred to him. "How long has it been since we've had a run-in with Astronema or her minions?" He asked Zhane, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I think a couple of days, why?" Zhane asked, sounding puzzled.

"I thought so. She's been too quiet for too long. I don't like it one bit,' Andros stated, looking nervous.

"Oh come on, Andros," Zhane scoffed. "You worry too much. Just enjoy the quiet. Especially because it means you and Ashley have more time together."

Andros detected the note of envy in his best friend's voice. "You'll find someone, Zhane, believe me. I know you will," Andros tried to reassure him.

Zhane appreciated the effort, even though it was wasted. He already had someone, if she'd just let herself love him back. He couldn't say that to Andros, of course. So he opted to try to end the conversation altogether. "Thanks, Andros," he replied. That means a lot to me, but right now I think I'll go work out on the Simudeck." He made to leave but was stopped at the door by Andros's voice.

"Hey, Zhane, be careful, all right. And be ready for any sign of trouble at all times. I have a really bad feeling about this inactivity from Astronema." There was an urgency in his voice that Zhane picked up on immediately.

"I will, Andros," he said seriously. But secretly he was hoping that Astronema's lack of action meant that she was seriously considering going out with him. He turned and left the galley as Andros headed out as well to warn the rest of the team and get back to Ashley.

Inside his asteroid base, the evil being grinned maliciously. It was time. Time to implement his plan to obliterate the power rangers. He could still close his eyes and see that huge ball of rock and ice hurtling at him from space as he hovered over the Earth locked in battle with the Ninja Megafalconzord. He could see it about to obliterate him and doing the only possible thing to save his life. He separated from his Ectomorphicon Titan creation, Hornitor, and teleported himself away at the last possible minute. If that weren't bad enough, the Falconzord had destroyed his other Ectomorphicon Titan, Scorpitron, a short while before that. And every time he did mentally see that replay of what should have been his final moments alive, rage filled his entire being.

But now things were going to change. Curling his purple hand into a fist he spoke gleefully. "Rangers, your destruction is now at hand. Zordon's time will come shortly after." He opened his fist and gestured to the hundreds of medium-sized purple jars in the room with him that were stacked as high as the ceiling. Immediately, they all disappeared at once in a flash of purple light. They reappeared moments later on KO-35 in the downtown area where the newly-returned rebels were in the process of rebuilding after the attack over two years ago by Dark Specter and his monsters.

It had begun.

* * *

A/N: I bet you all can guess who the evil being is now! If you still aren't sure, don't worry, it will be revealed in the next chapter. I would really love it if you click that little purple button and and leave a review for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Return of an Old Evil

Disclaimer: Same as before except I own Rakor and Sario.

A/N: Things are starting to happen! Same pairings(the original rangers will come in real soon now, just be patient a little longer) as stated before.

* * *

Chapter 3

Andros didn't get much sleep that night. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, and soon. He tossed and turned for hours until he finally drifted off into a dreamless and somewhat restless sleep. He awoke sometime around six a.m., and after trying unsuccessfully go back to sleep for close to thirty minutes, finally gave it up and got out of bed and decided to work out on the Simudeck before breakfast.

He pulled on some workout clothes and headed for the Simudeck, stopping briefly at the galley to get a glass of water, and trying to be as quiet as possible, so as not to wake any of the others. He programmed his workout into the computer and got started.

Back on KO-35, people were trying to find out why all these purple jars had appeared downtown without any warning a short while ago, and what they were for. Several people were shaking them and banging them gently against the ground, each other, and even their hands in an effort to figure them out.

Finally, one man opened one and looked at its contents with confusion. It was filled with some kind of purple slime. "What the heck is this?" He asked out loud to everyone. "It looks like purple snot." He then smelled the slime. "Ugh! And it smells like rotten eggs!" He wrinkled his nose as other people began opening jars and smelling the contents for themselves.

A woman then touched the purple slime. "Ooh, it's warm. And smoo---." Her voice cut off as purple electricity snaked from the slime to her hand and up her arm all the way to her head. A moment later she dropped the jar, and with a totally blank look in her eyes began to walk away. This confused everyone and more people touched the slime to try and figure out what made her have such a reaction. It was all for naught though, as the same thing happened to everyone who touched it. Soon the streets were filled with zombie- like people walking quickly to an unknown destination.

Two young men, who had watched the whole thing from a hiding place behind a cargo truck nearby didn't know what to make of it at all except that it totally creeped them out. "What's going on?' One man asked the other.

The second man shook his head. "I have no Idea," He whispered back. "I only know is that something's very wrong here."

"You're right about that. And I'm really starting to get scared," his friend replied.

"So am I," the second man agreed. "I think we should call for help."

The first man nodded. "I agree. Let's just hope he responds and is available." The two then headed for more secure location to make their call.

After having some trouble concentrating at first, Andros was able to throw himself into his workout completely. After almost two hours he finally commanded the computer to end the workout program. He just stood there for a couple minutes, breathing hard and drenched in sweat. He checked the time and realized that he'd better hurry and get a shower and join the others for breakfast, before they all started wondering where he was. Also, he was hungry.

Fifteen minutes later he entered the galley changed and showered. He saw that he was indeed the last one there, despite his attempts to hurry.

"There you are," TJ said, sounding a little relieved.

"How long have you all been here already? You guys weren't waiting on me, were you?" Andros asked anxiously.

"No, we've only been here a few minutes ourselves," Carlos replied and Andros sighed in relief. The last thing he wanted was anyone waiting on him.

"Hey, where were you anyway?" Cassie asked after noticing his wet hair.

"I just got out of the shower after working out," he replied.

Ashley was bewildered. "Before breakfast?" She asked.

Andros shrugged. "Yeah, not sleeping well last night had me on edge. I was awake early and thought a workout would calm me down."

Ashley got up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "How come you didn't sleep well last night?" She asked him, sounding concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"He thinks so," Zhane spoke up. "At least that's what he told me yesterday evening."

"Why do you think something's wrong? And why didn't you tell the rest of us?" TJ asked, sounding a little perturbed.

"I didn't want to worry you guys. It's just a gut feeling I have, that's all."

"But you told Zhane." Carlos stated, starting to get a little irritated.

"I only told Zhane because I ran into him in the galley after dinner when he was cleaning up. I had gone back to get a CD that Ashley had forgotten and we got to talking and it just came up," Andros explained. "It wasn't anything personal, it's nothing more than a feeling I have. I don't even know if it even means anything."

"But what made you have the feeling in the first place?" Cassie inquired.

"Just the lack of trouble from Astronema," he replied.

"It does seem unusual for her to be quiet like this for this long," TJ said in agreement.

"Maybe she's thinking about giving up!" Zhane cracked.

Andros rolled his eyes at this as the others giggled. "Yeah right, Zhane. Astronema giving up is about as likely as me marrying Darkonda!" Andros exclaimed. There was giggling at his words.

"You'd marry Darkonda?" Carlos asked him and everyone cracked up.

"Very funny, Carlos," Andros replied. "I was just trying to make a point."

"I can see it now," TJ spoke up. "The Best Man would be Dark Specter and the Astronema as the Maid of Honor!"

"Actually, Divatox would be a better Maid of Honor," Cassie interjected.

"How about Lord Zedd as the Maid of Honor?" Carlos asked with a wicked grin. Everyone laughed hysterically at the idea of Lord Zedd being the Maid of Honor at anyone's wedding.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Andros yelled above the all the noise. "Enough of this! I'm not marrying Darkonda and I was trying to be serious!"

Ashley tried to reassure him. "We were just joking around. I know you were being serious."

"We just couldn't resist," Carlos added.

"It's okay guys, I'm just edgy, that's---." Andros started, only to be cut of by DECA.

"**Attention! Incoming transmission from KO-35!**" Her voice boomed out.

"Come on, let's go!" Andros commanded as they all raced to the bridge.

"DECA, bring it up onscreen." Andros ordered.

"**Bringing it onscreen, now**," DECA responded immediately. Instantly the screen lit up to reveal two frightened and confused Kerovians. It looked like they were hiding in some kind of a bunker.

"Andros, thank goodness we a hold of you!" One of them said in relief. "I am Rakor, and this is Sario. We're part of the team rebuilding KO-35."

"I'm pleased to meet you both," Andros replied. "What can I do for you?"

"Something is very wrong here. We need your help!" Rakor told him.

Zhane elbowed his way to the front. "What's wrong, guys?" He asked them.

"It all started a couple of hours ago," Rakor began. "When hundreds of these purple jars appeared downtown. Sario?" He nodded to his companion who pulled out a chip from his pocket and slipped it into a slot in a console next to him.

"We recorded the whole thing," Sario told them, pressing several buttons on the console. "You'll understand better after you watch the recording."

Andros and the others watched the whole recording in silence. It ended with most of the people gathered in a open space in what looked to be the middle of nowhere , just standing there zombielike, apparently waiting for something or someone, though who or what is was, no one had a clue. When it was over, Andros shook his head in bewilderment. "I've never seen anything like this before." The other rangers voiced their agreement.

"Where's Kinwon? What does he say about all this? Zhane asked.

"He and a couple others out of the handful left are trying to analyze the jars and the purple slime within them," Rakor replied.

"I hope they're wearing gloves," spoke up TJ.

"They're wearing protective suits. Every inch of their bodies are covered."

"So far, they've been totally unsuccessful," Sario added. "Which is why we called you."

"Just hang in and be careful," Andros told them. We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thank you all," Rakor replied. We'll be awaiting you at the following coordinates." He then gave the coordinates and ended the transmission.

Immediately Andros turned to the rest of them. "Come on, we need to get there now!" His voice was filled with urgency.

"Do you think Astronema's behind this?" TJ asked as they went to their stations on the bridge.

"Who knows?" Andros replied. "I just know that we need to get there fast!"

"But what about Earth?" Cassie asked. "I mean, we can't just leave it undefended, can we?"

"I don't think we have a choice," Andros said. DECA will have to tap into the orbiting satellites and continuously monitor it that way."

"Do you think that this is what your bad feeling was about?" Ashley asked him.

"I'm not sure. It's too early to tell. Okay DECA, plot the fastest course to KO-35 and let's get there as fast as we can!"

"**Plotting course now**. **Entering it into the navicomputer now**," DECA intoned and the ship changed direction to match the new course.

"Good! Then let's go!" Andros commanded.

"**Engaging Hyper rush four**," DECA stated. With a shudder from the engines, they were on their way.

In his secret asteroid base, Ivan Ooze smiled triumphantly. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone likes it so far! Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Return of an Old Evil

Disclaimer: Same as before.

A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Everything looks the same as it did the last time we were here," Zhane commented when they reached KO-35.

"Only on the outside, Zhane," Andros replied. "DECA, take us down to the surface, to the coordinates that Rakor and Sario gave us."

"**Taking us to the designated coordinates now**," DECA responded immediately.

Minutes later, they had landed at the designated coordinates. The landscape was rocky, gray, and barren, with no signs of life in sight, plant or otherwise.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Ashley asked. "There's nothing here."

"This is the coordinates they gave us," Andros replied after double-checking the computer map.

"But there's nothing here," Cassie said.

"Well, we might as well have a look around," Andros told them. "Come on, everyone." At his words, they all headed for the hatch and exited the ship.

Once outside, they all began to walk around, trying to find any signs of life.

"Don't go too far," Andros warned. The warning became pointless a moment later, however, when a trapdoor opened in the ground about fifty feet from the ship, revealing a secret entrance, to what could only be underground tunnels and room, and Rakor and Sario stepped out.

"Greetings," Rakor called out. "We are very glad to see you all."

"Thanks, we're glad to help," Andros replied. "Has anything else happened since we last spoke?"

"No, but we need to get out of sight and your ship hidden," Sario said.

Andros nodded. "No problem." He pushed a series of buttons on the Astro Morpher on his wrist, activating the ship's cloaking shield. "Is that satisfactory?"

Rakor nodded. "Yes. Now let's get out of sight." He led them to the secret door and they all entered, immediately descending a flight of stairs that ended in a long tunnel. The tunnel walls and floor were nothing more than hard-packed brown dirt. "This way," Rakor pointed to the left. They followed him through the tunnel as well as two more before they arrived at their destination. A metal door blocked their way until Rakor revealed a hidden control panel on the side and pushed a series of buttons.

The door slid open with a whoosh and they all stepped inside what was obviously a command center. Consoles were arranged along two walls, in one of which was a second door, with view screens above them. A third wall was covered by a large projection screen, the projector itself sat slightly off to one side. The fourth wall contained the door they had just entered as well as boxes of electronic equipment as well as other supplies. Three rows of workstations were lined up in the center of the room. Two men a one woman occupied three of them, and two more men were at the consoles along the walls.

They all looked up with interest as the group entered and came to stand by the projector.

"Well, as you can see, this is our command outpost," Rakor told the rangers.

"Impressive," Andros replied. But I though all the tunnels and caverns in this whole area had been deserted for ages due to the dangers of collapse and floods." Confusion was etched on his face.

"They were until several weeks ago. That's why we chose to set up here. We had to do some work on them to make them safe to be in again, but it was worth it. No one will think to look for us here," Sario explained.

"Have you figured out what that purple stuff in all the jars is yet?" Zhane asked.

"Unfortunately, we have not," Rakor replied regretfully.

"Is Kinwon here?" Andros wanted to know.

Sario nodded. "Yes, he's in the lab next door." He pulled out a comlink and spoke into it. A moment later, the door next to the consoles opened and he came in.

Seeing the rangers, the older man smiled and walked up to Andros. "It's good to see you again," he told the younger man.

"Likewise," Andros replied giving him a hug. "I just wish it was under better circumstances. These are my friends and teammates: Ashley, Carlos, TJ, Cassie, and I believe you already know Zhane." He pointed to each one as he introduced them.

Kinwon nodded. "Yes I do know Zhane," He replied, giving him a hug as well. He then exchanged pleasantries with the others.

"Okay, now that we all know each other, it's time to get serious," Andros said. "Do you have any of the jars here?"

"Yes, we do. Follow me," Kinwon replied. They followed him to the next room where Kinwon showed them several jars sitting on a table. The rangers proceeded to examine and open the jars, and even smell the slime.

"I'm a clueless as you guys are," Andros said after a minute. "I have no idea what this stuff is."

"The only thing I know is that it smells!" Zhane exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah, and it's very nasty," Ashley added as she wrinkled her nose.

"Hey, Kinwon, that crowd of zombies is getting larger!" One of the men called from the other room.

"I think we're the only ones left," he replied, going back through the door to the command outpost, the others following. He went up to the man who had spoken and looked at his monitor. Sure enough, more people had joined the crowd.

"Maybe we should try to talk to them," Carlos ventured.

"We already tried. They didn't respond at all. It was like we weren't even there." Rakor's voice was sad.

"Maybe our scanners will tell us something," Andros said.

"It's worth a try," Rakor replied.

"All right rangers, let's go," Andros commanded.

"Please be careful," Sario said seriously.

Andros nodded. "We will." With that, the rangers teleported to the crowd.

Back on his asteroid, Ivan, after seeing that rangers had arrived on KO-35 to investigate the disturbances, and his jars of ooze, knew it was time. He closes his eyes and teleported in a flash of purple light.

Upon arriving at the crowd, the rangers went up to various people and tried to talk to them. Id did nothing, though and after several minutes they gave that up and pulled out their scanners and activated them.

"Is anyone getting anything?" Andros asked after a minute.

"Nothing," TJ answered him.

"They just come up as ordinary human beings," Cassie added.

"You would think that their energy readings of something would be abnormal," Ashley said, the confusion evident in her voice.

"I know," Andros replied. "I don't get this."

"Maybe they're---." Zhane was cut off by a whoosh and flash of purple light. The light faded immediately and in its place was a being unlike any they had ever seen. He was humanoid, with light purple skin, a dark purple robe, a light purple (but darker than his skin) cloak over that. Instead of hair, he had tentacle ridges on his head and extending slightly off it on the sides. His goatee was made up of two of these tentacle ridges hanging intertwined down around three inches.

"Who are you?" Cassie asked.

"What are you?" Ashley asked at the same time.

"You may call me Ivan Ooze. I ruled Earth six thousand years ago until I was imprisoned in a Hyperlock chamber. I was released only to be nearly destroyed for trying to rule again. I have returned for revenge on those who nearly destroyed me! And you six are the key to my plan," he explained with a sneer.

"Oh yeah? I beg to differ!" Andros shouted.

"That's right! You're going down!" Zhane added.

"Oh, more teenagers with big mouths! I'm really scared now!" He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"You should be!" Carlos yelled. "Now why don't you go back to the hole you crawled out from!"

"I don't think so," Ivan replied. "My work here is not done. You can meet my kids while I finish up!" Ivan raised his hands and shot purple lightning into the ground. Immediately, a couple of dozen Ooze men appeared. Similar to Ivan in appearance, they attacked the rangers at once.

"Let's rocket!" Andros yelled and the rangers all morphed as the Ooze men advanced. Soon they were engaged in battle.

One knocked over Ashley who leapt back up, calling on her Star Slinger. She blasted her foe and he exploded into ooze which showered everywhere. "Gross!" She yelled as it splattered on her helmet.

Meanwhile Cassie kicked one in the stomach, knocking it over, and getting an ooze-covered boot for her efforts. "These guys are disgusting!" She shouted.

"I agree," replied Andros after one exploded after being hit by a blast from his Astro Blaster.

Zhane blasted two nearby Ooze men into showers of ooze and rushed Ivan. But before he even got halfway to him, Ivan hit him in the chest with a purple energy blast sending him flying back at least ten feet.

Andros felt himself filling with rage as his best friend got shakily to his feet. Calling on his Spiral Saber, he went for Ivan. Again though, Ivan blasted him before he got close.

This guy packs one hell of a punch," TJ said after seeing two of his friends get blasted.

I'll say," Carlos agreed as the rangers destroyed the last of the Ooze men. They then turned as a group to Ivan.

Ivan was unfazed however. In fact, he was smiling. "You beat my kids, but know see the power of my Ooze!" He gestured at the crowd behind him and as one they moved toward the rangers. "Destroy the rangers!" He told them.

"Destroy the rangers!" The crowd intoned in one voice as they kept advancing.

Andros gasped as realization struck him. "Guys, The ooze brainwashed all these people when they touched it!"He told the others. A feeling of horror swept over them as they realized Andros was right.

A moment later there was no more time for talk as the crowd reached the rangers and knocked them down. They tried to get up only to get knocked down again. After that happened once more, they had DECA teleport them behind the crowd. DECA did and they all turned as a group to face Ivan as soon as they landed.

"Release them!" Andros demanded.

"Sorry, no can do," Ivan replied. "I still need them. I'm sorry I can't say the same about you six!" As he finished speaking, he once again raised his hands, this time to fire on very powerful blast of energy in the form of purple lightning at all of them at once.

The blast was so powerful it sent them all flying trough the air to land over seventy feet away. Zhane scrambled quickly to his knees. "Ivan! I swear you're going to---." Zhane stopped speaking suddenly.

"What is it, Zhane?" Andros asked as he sat up.

"They're gone."

"What, Ivan's gone?" Carlos asked, shaking out his arms and legs.

"Ivan and everyone else. Look!" Zhane pointed back to where they had been. Sure enough, Ivan and the crowd had all vanished completely.

TJ got up shakily. "What happened to them? Where are they?"

"Ivan must have kidnapped them," Cassie said, getting to her feet next to TJ.

"But where did he take them?" Carlos wondered.

"Who knows? They could be anywhere," Zhane replied.

"That guy makes Ecliptor look like a complete wimp," TJ said. "We couldn't even get close to him."

"I know," Andros said. "This doesn't look good."

Carlos ran a hand through his hair. "So what do we do now?" He asked.

Andros took a deep breath. "We need to get help."

Carlos was about to reply when Cassie's voice rang out loudly. "Oh, no! Ashley!" At her words they all turned to look at Ashley who was still lying on the ground, not moving.

* * *

A/N: I would really appreciate it if you would click that little button and tell me what you think! I know I did a bad job on Ivan Ooze's physical description and I'm sorry. But it was the best I could do. Anyway, get ready for the original rangers! Their time to appear is nearly upon us! And try not to worry too much about Ashley:)


	5. Chapter 5

Return of an Old Evil

Disclaimer: Same as before.

A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed the story so far. It means a lot to me and I greatly appreciate your feedback. Same pairings as stated before. I decided it was time to have someone else enter the story. Read to find out who! Also, Adam appears at the end.

* * *

Chapter 5

Andros immediately knelt down next to her to check for a pulse.

"Is she breathing?" TJ asked

"Yes, and her pulse is strong," he replied. "She's just unconscious."

"We better get her back to the medical bay on the megaship," Zhane said.

"Zhane's right. We need to go now," Carlos put in.

Andros activated his communicator. "DECA, teleport us to the medical bay, now!"

"**Teleporting now**." In a flash, they disappeared from the planet and reappeared in the medical bay of the megaship.

Andros carefully laid Ashley down on one of the two beds in the bay and undid her morph. There appeared to be no physical external damage, but that didn't necessarily mean much. "DECA, run a full scan on her entire body," he commanded the ship's AI.

"**Running full scan now**," the AI replied in her monotone.

"Ay, yi yi, rangers! What happened?" Alpha 6 asked as he hurried into the room.

"She was injured in the fight with Ivan Ooze," Cassie explained.

"He's one freaking powerful being!" TJ exclaimed.

"Ay, yi yi! Did you say Ivan Ooze?" Alpha 6 asked, sounding completely shocked.

"Yeah, do you know anything about him?" Carlos asked hopefully.

"Just that he ruled the Earth six thousand years ago with an iron hand. And that he was stopped by six teenage warriors much like you guys. They lured him into some kind of Hyperlock chamber and trapped him there."

"That's it? That's all you know?" Zhane asked.

"I'm afraid so, rangers,"

"But he said something about his being released again and almost destroyed." T J told him.

"Now that you said it, I do remember something along those lines. I don't know any details, though," He replied.

Just then Ashley groaned, and their attention returned to their injured friend. "How is she? TJ asked Andros, who had remained by her side throughout hid friends' discussion of their newest enemy.

"DECA says she has a concussion and two slightly bruised ribs. She'll be fine in a few hours." The others sighed in relief upon hearing this.

"That's great. We'll need the team at full strength to beat this Ivan Ooze monster," Zhane said.

"I hate to say this, but even that may not be enough," Andros said grimly.

"What makes you think that?" Carlos asked him.

"Look at how easily he beat us," Andros pointed out. "We may have beaten the ooze soldiers he made and threw at us, but we couldn't even get close to him. He tossed us around like rag dolls."

"But who can we ask to help us?" Ashley asked. They were all silent for several moments as they all thought about who they could ask for help. Finally Carlos spoke up.

"What about Adam Park? He was once a ranger."

"Yeah, but he doesn't have his powers anymore," TJ reminded him.

"Even so, maybe he can tell us more about this Ivan Ooze." Carlos replied.

"You know, I think that's a good idea," Andros said. "Can you get in touch with him, Carlos?"

"I can, but not in Kerova System. We need to get back to Earth."

"Good, then that's what we'll do. I will call Rakor and let him and the others know what's going on and where we're headed. After that, we'll head straight back to Earth and contact Adam Park," Andros told them. He gave Ashley a quick kiss and headed for the bridge to make his call.

Zhane told DECA plot course back to Earth and to leave as soon as Andros finished talking to Rakor.

Less than ten minutes later, they were on their way back to Earth.

Inside his asteroid base, Ivan had put his captives to work in the factory areas, building his new creations of destruction. When finished, they would be far more powerful then his previous Ectomorpicon Titans. They would pack double the firepower, close to triple the armor, and even have energy shields to protect against enemy firepower and missiles.

He couldn't wait for them to be finished. For when all four were done, no one will be able to stop him from getting his revenge and taking over the Earth and then the universe. Not Zordon, not Dark Specter, and not even pesky idiotic teenagers. It shouldn't be more than a week. If it did drag out, he would simply go out and get more captives to help.

Ivan threw his head back and laughed evilly. "Enjoy yourselves now, everyone on Earth, while you still can. Because in a very short while, all hell's going to break loose!"

On the Dark Fortress Ecliptor rushed to Astronema's quarters. Disturbing reports had been coming in about a new threat that had recently resurfaced. When he reached her quarters, he saw that the door was open and entered without knocking.

"My Princess," he began without preamble. "These reports have just come in, and I think you'd better take a look at them. They're very disturbing."

Astronema got up from her couch where she'd been reclining and strode over to Ecliptor. "This had better be good," she warned him impatiently as she took the datapad he was holding out. Her expression changed to shock however, as she read the reports. "Ivan Ooze? Are you sure about this? He was destroyed over Earth by a comet over two years ago."

"I am sure, My Princess. I double and triple-checked the reports myself. He must have somehow escaped destruction by the comet."

"Or maybe it's a fraud. Or someone pretending to be him," Astronema pointed out.

"I already thought of that. I ran a long-range bioscan of him myself when he was on KO-35."

"So that's where you disappeared to the other day," Astronema said.

"Yes, I wanted to be sure if it was really him or not before I told you all this," Ecliptor replied honestly.

Astronema nodded. "I don't like this one bit. Ivan Ooze is very powerful. There have even been rumors that he's powerful enough to challenge Dark Specter."

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing yet. He no doubt will go after the rangers first for revenge, and after he destroys them, he'll be tired and weakened. That's we destroy them!"

"Yes, My Princess," Ecliptor bowed and headed for the door.

"Thank you, Ecliptor, for bringing this to my attention. I shall immediately contact Dark Specter and inform him of all this. If anything about the plan changes, you'll be the first to know," Astronema called after him.

Ecliptor bowed again and left the room. Astronema went to her desk to call Dark Specter. As she sat down, her eyes landed on the slightly wrinkled picture of the Silver Ranger with his helmet off that she tended to carry around with her in secret.

She felt a longing in her heart as she gazed at his handsome face for several moments. She brushed it off quickly; she didn't have time for this right now. She had a very important call to make.

"Well, home sweet home," Said TJ when they reached Earth. The journey had taken nearly a day and a half. Andros had spent most of it by Ashley's side, first in the medical bay, then in her room, where he slept on the floor while she slept in her bed. They had all gotten some sleep as a matter of fact. They knew they needed all the rest they could get before they faced Ivan again. They were now all gathered on the bridge as they entered Earth's atmosphere.

Andros turned to Carlos. "Have you reached him yet?" He asked.

"I'm trying," he replied as he continued to frantically push buttons at the com station.

"If we can't reach Adam, maybe we should call Tommy," TJ spoke up.

"Do you know how to get a hold of him, TJ," Ashley asked him. Because I sure don't."

"Never mind," Carlos interrupted them. "I've reached Adam." A moment later the image of the former Black ranger and Green Zeo Ranger appeared on the main viewscreen.

"Carlos, what's going on?" he asked slightly younger Hispanic man.

"We are in a very grave situation and we need your help," Carlos answered, his voice very serious.

"What happened? I can tell by your face that it's bad." Adam asked.

"It's not a what, it's a who," Carlos replied. "Ivan Ooze."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I would to hear your feedback and comments. Please review!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Return of an Old Evil

Discaimer: Same as always.

A/N: Same pairings as listed before.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Ivan Ooze?!" Adam exclaimed with a gasp.

"That's right," Carlos said with a nod.

Adam shook his head. "But that's impossible!"

Carlos was now puzzled. "Why?"

"Ivan Ooze was destroyed a little over two years ago."

Andros came up next to Carlos. "You know who he is?" He asked Adam.

"You're Andros, right?" Andros nodded and Adam went on. "I've heard a lot about you. And as for Ivan, I do unfortunately know who he is. I was part of the team that destroyed him."

"If he was destroyed, how do you explain this?" As Andros spoke, he held up a jar of ooze that Rakor had given him back on KO-35 before they left. They had wanted it to do their own tests and analysis on it.

Adam was taken aback at the sight of it. "I've no idea. Where did you get that?"

"On KO-35. It and hundreds of others just like it showed up there out of the blue a few days ago. A few hours later, most of the people had become zombies."

"Did they touch what was inside?" Adam asked seriously.

"Yes, that's when they became zombies, according to the few people who were left that did not touch it," Andros replied.

"This sure does sound like Ivan," Adam said in amazement. "I think we need to get together in person and discuss this further. Can you guys meet me here at my house in five hours?"

"Tell us how to get there and we'll be there," Andros told him.

Adam gave them directions then said, "I am going to try to contact the other former rangers and have them come too, if they are willing and able to."

"That's great to hear. We need all the help we can get," Carlos replied. We'll see you in five hours, Adam."

"I'll be waiting and hopefully so will the others," Adam said and ended the transmission.

Andros looked at the others. "We'll we better go get ready. DECA, can we land anywhere close to his house?"

The closest possible landing site is in a clearing located in a forest about two miles away," DECA responded immediately.

"That'll work. Take us there and we'll walk the rest of the way," Andros said and DECA acknowledged.

"Why not take the Galaxy Gliders?" TJ asked.

"That'll only draw unwanted attention. And that's what we don't need right now. We're much better off lying low so Ivan has a much more difficult time finding us." The others nodded at the logic of his words and they all went to get ready for their rendezvous with Adam.

Exactly five hours later, after landing the Megaship in the designated clearing and activated the cloaking shield, they were standing on Adam's doorstep. Carlos rang the doorbell and moments later Adam answered.

"Hey guys, come on in. We're all in the basement. It's this way." Adam led the way past the kitchen and dining room to the basement door and they all descended the stairs. The room they found themselves in was warm and inviting, with soft green carpet, two very comfortable looking cream-colored leather couches, a matching recliner and love seat, three mahogany end tables, a big screen television against one wall, and it was bathed in warm yellow light from the lamps on each of the end tables and an overhead light.

Several people already filled the couches as the Astro Rangers and Adam all found seats in the love seat, recliner, and the floor.

"All right," Adam began once everyone was seated. "Before we get started, in think introductions are in order since I don't think everyone here has met. I'm Adam Park and on the first couch we have Rocky DeSantos, Katherine Hillard, Tanya Sloan, and Zack Taylor. ON the second couch we have Tommy Oliver, his fiancée Kimberly Hart, Jason Scott, and his girlfriend Trini Kwan." He then turned to the Astro Rangers. "Andros, will you please introduce us to your team?"

"Certainly. I'm Andros, next to me is my girlfriend Ashley Hammond. Then we have TJ Johnson and his girlfriend Cassie Chan, Carlos Vallerte, and Zhane, who's been my best friend since we were very little."

"Okay, now that that's been taken care of, let's get down to business. Andros?" Adam said, giving the floor to the leader of the Astro Rangers.

"We're here because an old evil has resurfaced and our powers alone may not be enough to stop him," he began. "He already has taken hundreds of captives a couple of days ago from my home planet of KO-35. When we tried to stop him, he tossed us around like rag dolls. We couldn't even get close enough to damage him."

"Wait a minute," Tommy broke in after he'd finished telling the whole story. "Who is he? Do we know him?"

"He said he was Ivan Ooze." The room erupted into murmurs of disbelief at Andros's words along with loud laughter from Rocky.

"What the hell is your problem, Rocky?" Zhane demanded. "There's absolutely nothing funny about this at all."

"It's just that you must be mistaken if you think it's actually Ivan Ooze, given that we threw him into a comet over two years ago. It's obviously a scam you've fallen for, but it's not really your fault, given that you all never fought against him or maybe even heard of him," Rocky explained bluntly.

Zhane shot to his feet. "Who the hell do you think you are? We may never have fought against Ivan, but that doesn't mean we're some naive little children like you seem to think we are! So don't treat us that way! We know what we saw and heard!" He yelled angrily at Rocky.

"Hey chill, man," Rocky replied holding his hands up. "I didn't mean anything personal against you guys."

"Don't insult me and my friends then tell me to chill like nothing's wrong!" Zhane shot back.

"Rocky said he didn't mean anything personal, why don't you calm down, man," Jason broke in.

"Why don't you stay out of it," Zhane retorted. "We came for help, not to get insulted and treated like morons to our faces. If that's the way---." Zhane was cut off as Andros grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face him.

"Hey, Zhane, calm down. This is not why we came here and it's certainly not the way to get their help." His voice was firm.

"But he practically accused us of lying to all of them," Zhane protested.

Andros shook his head. "No he didn't. That's not he said. Remember what Adam said when we talked to him earlier?"

"You mean about he being a part of the team that destroyed Ivan over two years ago."

Andros nodded. "Yes. You can't really blame them for being skeptical. We'll show them the evidence hope that convinces them."

Zhane took a deep breath. "Maybe you're right, Andros." He turned back to the others. "I'm sorry I got so mad. It's just that we fought this guy and saw firsthand how dangerous he is. We even have a jar of his ooze that we brought back from KO-35."

"It's okay, Zhane," Jason said. Rocky isn't exactly known for his tactfulness."

"Hey!" Rocky started to protest but Tanya cut him off.

"Jason's right. You could have said it a lot more tactfully. And your laughing at them was uncalled for."

Rocky sighed, knowing that Tanya was right. "You're right; I shouldn't have laughed and said it like that. It's just that Kim, Tommy, Adam, Billy, Aisha, and I all saw him get destroyed right in front of us," He explained.

"Then something weird's going on. Take a look at this recording DECA made of our fight with him on KO-35," TJ spoke up, reaching into the bag he had brought and pulling out a videotape.

Ashley reached into a second bag and pulled out the jar of ooze they'd brought. "We also have this." Gasps from the former rangers filled the room upon seeing the jar.

"Oh, my gosh, could he really be back?" Kim asked, her face paling.

"But didn't Ivan's old jars have labels on them?" Rocky asked. This is plain."

"That's right, they did," Said Tommy, remembering.

"Maybe he didn't have time to label them," Carlos put in.

"Who knows?" Andros responded. "But let's show them the recording."

Adam nodded and took the tape from Andros and put it in the VCR that was on top of the TV and pushed play. They all watched in silence and when it was over everyone was filled with dread.

"I don't know hoe the hell this is possible, but that's really Ivan," Tommy said, his voice grave.

"How can you be so sure?" Rocky asked.

"Think about it, guys. Those Oozemen were identical to the ones we fought. And look at the way he created them. That's exactly the way he did it before. Who else can do that? And use ooze to brainwash people. Not to mention those purple lightning blasts."

"Not to mention he's the spitting image of Ivan," Adam added.

"Okay, now that we got all that sorted out, any ideas on what we do now?" Cassie spoke up.

"Yeah," Tommy replied. "We can help you. Ivan is more dangerous than anyone else out there. We must stop him now. We're all going to have to work and fight together to do that."

Ashley was confused. "But how? I thought the Turbo powers were destroyed."

"The Turbo powers were; but that's not what I meant." He crossed and uncrossed his arms and suddenly his Zeonizers appeared on his wrists. He indicated them. "We still have our Zeo Powers, Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, and I. And I think they're just what we need to destroy that bastard once and for all! Now, let's work on a plan to do it."

"I suggest we make one fast, because we don't have much time," Andros added seriously.

"He's right, so come on, guys, let's get brainstorming," said Jason.

Three hours later, they had a plan made.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. I know it's a little slow and boring, but it's necessary for the story to work. I also hope I kept everyone in character. As always, please review and tell me what you think about it. Just so you know, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll provide additional chapters!


	7. Chapter 7

Return of an Old Evil

Disclaimer: Same as before.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Many thanks to those who reviewed! The reviews mean a lot to me so please keep them coming!

* * *

Chapter 7

"So does everyone understand the plan and what they're supposed to do?" Andros asked A little over three hours later. After throwing what seemed like umpteen ideas around, they had finally decided on a plan and Andros wanted to make absolutely sure everyone knew their parts.

"Yeah, but are you sure this is going to work?" Zack asked.

"It'll work, trust me," Tommy replied. "He won't be able to resist Rocky and I as bait."

"Maybe not, but you honestly think we will be able to destroy him?" Tanya asked uncertainly.

"Yes, can destroy him. But it'll take all of us to do it," Tommy told her firmly.

"Hold on a minute," Rocky broke in. "This whole plan requires Billy and we haven't got a hold of him yet."

"Trini's trying to do that now, but with him being on Aquitar, it may take a little time," Adam replied. "But in the meantime, we better get started."

"Wait, if Trini hasn't got in touch with Billy yet, how do we know he'll be here in time? Or that'll he'll even be able and willing to come, for that matter?" Zhane interjected pointedly.

"Zhane's got a point. Should we even be going ahead with a plan when we haven't even been able to contact one of the main players yet? I mean, I don't doubt Billy's reliability or anything, but still, is this the right thing to do?" TJ wondered.

Tanya tried to reassure him. "There's no way we'll ever be a hundred percent sure of that, but it's the best we can do at the moment."

"Tanya's right," Jason put in. "We have a very short supply of time in which to work with, and I know Billy will come through. In all the years I've known him, he's never let me or any one of his others friend's down." This statement was met with vigorous nod from all the former rangers.  
Andros looked around, making eye contact with everyone in the room, and then he nodded. "Let's do it, rangers," he said firmly.

"Right," Tommy replied. "Trini, call us the minute you get a hold of Billy. Everyone else, come on, we have an evil being to stop." With that they all headed out to put their plan in motion.

A few minutes later, Tommy and Rocky were ready to head out to the predetermined spot to put their plan in motion. Kim wrapped her arms around Tommy in a tight hug. "Please be careful, Tommy," she begged him.

Tommy stroked her hair and kissed her gently. "I promise I will, Beautiful," he replied softly.

Kim just snuggled closer to him in response. "It was like a gift from God when I got a second chance with you. I don't want to lose you again," she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Tommy gently dried her eyes with his thumb. "You're never going to lose me again, Kim. My heart belongs only to you, now and forever." His voice was very tender and loving.

"And my heart belongs to you, for all time," Kim replied, her voice filled with love. She looked deep into his eyes. "I love you, Tommy."

"I love you too, Kim," he responded and kissed her deeply. Kim responded by kissing him back just as deep. One kiss quickly became two, then three, and moments later, the two of them were in a passionate embrace.

Rocky really hated to stop them, but he knew he didn't have a choice. "Hey guys, I'm really sorry to interrupt, but Tommy, we really have to go," His voice was filled with regret.

The couple slowly pulled back from each other. "I know, Rocky. I'm coming." Giving Kim one last kiss and telling her that he loved her once again, he walked over to Rocky. "Let's go." A second later, the two of them vanished in streaks of red and blue light.

Ivan Ooze was very pleased. His machines were getting built ahead of schedule, which meant that his he could proceed with his plans that much sooner. And that meant less time for the rangers to interfere or be around at all, for that matter. "Hey, you!" He yelled to one man that was working a little to slow for his tastes. "Pick up the pace before I pick you up and throw you out the airlock! These machines must get finished! I am eager to crush those idiotic rangers and rule their pathetic worlds!"

"Yes, master," the man responded in a monotone and proceeded to work faster. The other captives picked up their paces as well after hearing Ivan's threat to their comrade.

Ivan liked what he saw. "Good, I like workers who show initiative," he told them. He was about to speak again when something on one of the many monitors in the room caught his eye, and he strode briskly over to it.

It showed Tommy and Rocky sparring in the middle of a grassy meadow just outside of Angel Grove. They appeared to be alone, with no one else even remotely close to the meadow. "Perfect," he murmured. It's time for those two to meet their doom." With that, he teleported away.

"Do you think Trini's reached Billy yet?" Rocky asked Tommy after dodging a jump kick, then countering with a wheel kick that caught Tommy off guard, sending him to the ground.

"I sure hope so," Tommy replied, reaching out with his foot and sweeping Rocky's legs out from under him. Rocky tumbled to the ground next to him. "Our whole plan depends on it."

"Why don't we call her and find out?" Rocky asked, panting little.

"Because it would tie up the lines when we need them clear," Tommy told him, getting to his feet. Beside him, Rocky got to his feet as well.

Rocky was about to speak but was cut off by a flash of purple light several feet away. In an instant, the flash disappeared and in its place stood Ivan Ooze.

"Hello rangers! It's so good to see you again, given that I've got some surprises for you!" He said in a mocking voice.

"Too bad we don't feel the same way!" Rocky shouted back. Then his curiosity got the better of him. "And how the hell did you survive the comet anyway?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Ivan replied, smirking.

"The hell it is!" Rocky shot back. "You're going down once and for all, and when you do, all the oozy pieces of you will be scattered from here to kingdom come!"

Ivan laughed loudly at Rocky's proclamation. "It's a pity you didn't become a clown instead of a ranger. You'd make a perfect one," he snickered.

"Screw you, Ivan!" Rocky screamed. He was now completely pissed off. "You're gonna---," he was cut off by Tommy grabbing his arm.

"Rocky, stop this. This is what he wants. Control yourself. Don't let his stupid remarks get to you," he hissed sharply.

Rocky knew Tommy was right. He was acting like a moron. He nodded and took a deep breath and looked at Tommy. "Is it time?" He began.

"It sure is," Tommy replied. "Hey ugly," he called to Ivan. "We have something new to show you. It's Morphin' time!

"Zeo Ranger Three, Blue!" Rocky yelled.

"Zeo Ranger Five, Red!" Tommy shouted. In a flashed they had become Zeo rangers again for the first time in over two years.

"What do you think of us now?" Rocky asked smugly.

"That's impressive, but it won't be nearly enough to stop me," he told them. "I'd like you say hello to some old friends." He spit a purple goober a few feet away. It began to grow and several moments later, a dozen Tengu warriors rose up out of it, screeching loudly. "And now for an encore!" He raised his hands and fired purple energy into the ground and an instant later, a dozen Oozemen appeared. "What do you think now?" His voice was smug.

"They're not going to be much of a threat because we brought some friends too," Tommy replied and tapped his communicator twice. Seconds later, the remaining Zeo rangers and the six Astro rangers teleported behind them from the previously cloaked Astro Megaship two hundred feet away.

"Hello guys," Rocky said. "It's very nice to see you." His words and tone seemed to light for the situation, but it was all part of their plan.

"What do you say, Andros?" Tommy asked the leader of the Astro Rangers. "Are you ready to party?"

Andros smiled inside his helmet. "I'm ready, willing, and able. Let's get the party started!"

Seconds later, the fight was raging.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter's a little on the short side, but I wanted to get an update out before Thanksgiving and I haven't had a lot of time to write in the last two days. I know at least some of you are wondering what powers I should give Kim and the others, but I haven't decided yet. The Zeo rangers still having their power is completely reallistic since it comes from the Zeo Crystal and Zordon said that it could never be destroyed but I'm open to suggestions about the others. Please **review** and tell me what you think I should do. If it's good and I like it, **I just may use it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Return of an Old Evil

Disclaimer: Same as before.

A/N: Many thanks to those who reviewed. Here's the next chapter. You will see some Adam/Tanya in this one, plus an old friend makes his debut!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Star-Slinger!" Ashley yelled, summoning her weapon and blasting two Oozemen, making them shatter into thousands of drops of ooze, which splattered everywhere. She shook her head and said wryly, "This has got to be our most disgusting battle ever!"

"I don't know about disgusting, but it is the slimiest!" Zhane added as he destroyed an Oozeman with his Super-Silverizer.

Rocky laughed loudly at Zhane's remark. "Great pun, Zhane," he told the Silver Astro Ranger, and then kicked a Tengu in the head, sending it flying into one of its fellows.

Zhane took an exaggerated bow. "Why, thank you! It was my pleasure!"

Andros rolled his eyes inside his helmet. "This is just what we need, another Zhane!" He said sarcastically.

"Hey, that'd be great!" Zhane said enthusiastically.

"Don't even think about it. I can barely handle one of you now," Andros was quick to tell him.

"Hey!" Zhane protested loudly among laughter. Just then, a Tengu kicked Cassie from behind, knocking her into Kat, which sent them both tumbling to the ground.

"You're going to pay for that, you big oaf!" TJ yelled, charging at the Tengu that kicked his girlfriend and nailing him over the head with his Astro Axe. He turned to Cassie but before he could even say one word, he saw Adam get kicked viciously in the stomach by an Oozeman. He doubled over and fell to the ground. He heard Tanya scream his name and rush to him, viciously knocking aside any enemies who tried to stop her. He rushed to help, along with Rocky and Carlos, who kept the Tengus and Oozemen away from Tanya and Adam.

By now, Tommy was seeing red. "That's it, you dumb asses, you're all going down now!" He yelled and joined by Andros and Zhane, who were also pissed off by now, attacked the Oozemen and Tengus all out. Seconds later, the others, minus Adam and Tanya, joined in as well. They didn't stop until they were all destroyed a short time later.

Then as one, they all turned to Ivan and blasted him with their Zeo and Astro Blasters. The only thing that did, though, was send him stumbling back a couple of steps from the force of the combined blasts. "Nice try, kiddies," Ivan said and snickered loudly. "But you'll have to better than that to stop me!" He raised his hands and blasted them back with purple lightning.

The rangers barely managed to dive out of the way of the powerful blast. It struck the ground next to them, sending dirt and grass clods everywhere. "Again, guys, full power this time!" Andros yelled as they came up. They all blasted Ivan a second time, this time on full power, but once again it was to no avail, as he just shrugged it off. "Damn, what does it take to hurt this guy?" Andros yelled, totally frustrated as they dodged a second blast from Ivan.

"Whatever it is, you children sure don't have it!" Ivan sneered as he let loose a third blast. This one managed to hit the rangers and send them all tumbling to the ground in a pile. Ivan laughed loudly. "Now that's what I call bowling for rangers!" His laughter was cut short however, when he was struck by a powerful kick from behind from Tanya. Now it was his turn to flying into the ground. He hit face first and before he could get up, the rangers, including Tanya, began blasting him repeatedly.

The sight of Ivan Ooze writhing around on the ground was too much for Rocky. He burst out laughing. "Hey guys, look at this! It isn't every day you see a pile of ooze break dancing!" He shouted.

"Good one, Rocky!" Zhane shouted back, giving him a high five. He wasn't sure what break dancing was although of course he certainly knew what dancing was. He would have to ask someone about it later.

Ivan, deciding he had had enough. "This isn't over rangers! Not by a long shot. I will have my revenge!" He snarled as he teleported away.

"Try all you want, Ivan! It won't do you any good, you ugly piece of scum!" Tommy shouted back.

"Uh, Tommy, I don't think he could hear you," Kat told him wryly.

"I know, Kat, I was just venting my anger," he replied, sounding a little sheepish. "Come on, let's go see if Adam's okay." Kat nodded and they went over to Adam, who was already surrounded by the others.

"Are you okay, Adam?" Kat asked him, concern filling her voice.

"I think so," he replied, groaning a little. "I'm really sore on the right side of my chest."

"I think maybe you have some bruised ribs, sweetie," Tanya told him.

"Let's go back to the megaship," Andros spoke up. "We can check him out there in the medical bay."

"Yeah, let's go," agreed Tanya.

"But what about the others?" Tommy asked. "We just can't leave them hanging."

"DECA can teleport them on board, don't worry."

"Wait, who or what is DECA?" Kat asked.

"DECA is the ship's artificial intelligence," Andros explained. She performs many shipboard functions, including teleportation.

"Okay," Tommy said. They then teleported aboard the megaship, landing in the medical bay. Tanya and Rocky immediately helped Adam lay down on one of the beds while Andros got the medical equipment ready for use.

"You're going to be okay, Adam," Tanya said softly as she stroked his curly black hair. Just then, there was a loud whoosh and the others appeared.

"Oh, my gosh, what happened," Trini cried, seeing Adam lying on a bed with an IV in is arm. Tommy quickly filled her and the others in on what had happened, including how Adam had gotten hurt and how Ivan had fled, promising he'd be back.

"Wow, it sounds like he's really pissed off now," Jason said. "He's really going to be after us now."

"Like he wasn't before," Zhane said sarcastically.

"I just meant he's going to be tougher to beat and nastier than he was before, and back before we know it," Jason explained.

Zhane looked mollified. "Oh," was all he said.

Meanwhile DECA had finished scanning Adam. "**The subject has two bruised ribs that should** **heal completely within a couple of hours**," she pronounced.

"Thanks, DECA," Andros replied.

"How in the hell can two bruised ribs heal completely in two hours?" Rocky asked disbelievingly.

"With his powers and the advanced medical equipment and medicines on the ship," Andros explained.

"Yeah, you have to remember that Andros is not from Earth and his ship and planet possess greater and much different medical technology," Tommy added.

"Some of it is the same or similar to what there is on Earth," Andros informed him. "But we're way off the subject at hand. Jason's right about Ivan being tougher and nastier than before. So we need to figure out where we go from here."

"Andros is right," Tommy spoke up. "Trini, were you able to get a hold of Billy before DECA brought you here?"

"Yeah, I did," she replied. He just has to get a few things together and he'll be here in about forty-five minutes."

"Good, but does he know where the megaship is and that that's where we are?" Carlos asked.

"Not to worry," Andros broke in. "I'll transmit that information directly to the teleportation center on Aquitar now."

"Thank you, Andros," Tommy said, relieved.

Andros nodded than raised his voice so everyone in the room could hear him. "We don't have long before Billy gets here and before Ivan attacks again, for that matter, so we need to go over the recent battles and devise some strategies against him," he said firmly.

"What good is going over the battles we already fought with him going to be?" Rocky asked, sounding a little confused.

"DECA has recorded both of them and we can study the recordings and learn more about how he attacks, uses his powers, and even maybe about what's he's thinking at different times during the battles," Andros answered him.

Adam nodded. "And we can use all that against him in future battles. We even could discover where his weaknesses are," he added.

"If he even has any," Zhane muttered doubtfully.

"Everybody has weaknesses," Kat told him. "Even Ivan.

"And we'll find them," said Andros firmly. "Come on, everyone, let's go to bridge and watch those recordings and discuss strategies." At his words they all headed for the door, even Adam who slowly got up from the bed and on his feet.

Tommy saw him and shook his head. "No, Adam, you need to stay here and rest," he told him.

"I only have two bruised ribs for crying out loud!" Adam told him sharply. "You don't have to act like I'm in critical condition or something!"

"But you still need to stay here and let the machines do there job," Andros told him. "And it'll only be for a couple of hours."

Adam looked ready to argue further but Tanya spoke up. "If he has to stay here, then I'll stay with him," she said.

Of course, people argued against that, but there was no changing Tanya's mind. So after a few minutes of bickering, the rest of the team headed for the bridge while Tanya helped Adam lie down again.

"I hate this," Adam said with a groan. I feel so useless, and not needed."

"You're not useless and you are most definitely needed. It's just that you need to be at one hundred percent to battle Ivan," Tanya said, her voice firm.

"I know, but still---," Adam's voice trailed off and he sighed, looking incredibly sad.

"Oh, sweetie," Tanya said in a voice filled with emotion. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Adam immediately responded, kissing her just as deeply. Their arms came around each other and after several minutes, Tanya, as they continued to kiss, lay down on the bed as well and snuggled up next to him as close as she could get.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, the others had watched the recordings of both battles and were now discussing strategies. With so many people, however, it was hard to get everyone to agree on the same ones to use. It seemed like someone came up with negatives on each one that was brought up. They had only been there for around forty-five minutes and already frustration was mounting and tempers were starting to flare.

"This is ridiculous!" Rocky shouted, highly exasperated. "At this rate we'll be lucky if we find a strategy by next century!"

"That thought is most disturbing," a new, but familiar voice said from the other side of the bridge. "Ivan will no doubt have solidified his position of complete dominance over the whole universe by that time."

Everyone gasped and spun around to where the voice was coming from and saw a very familiar and welcome face.

"Billy!" Several voices cried at once.

* * *

A/N: What does everyone think? I was thinking about having the Zeo Crystal reactivate Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy's original Power Coins! And having Kim use her Ninjetti powers! What's everyone's take on that? Please remember that I love hearing your feedback! Just click that little button and keep it coming!


	9. Chapter 9

Return of an Old Evil

Disclaimer: Same as before, see beginning chapters.

A/N: Here is Chapter 9. I hope everyone enjoys reading it, because I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Billy, you made it!"

"It's wonderful to see you, Billy!"

"We've missed you so much, Billy!"

"How are things with you and Cestria?"

"My main brain, how've you been?"

Everyone was crowding around Billy and talking at once and trying to hug him in their excitement at seeing him again after so long, except for the Astro Rangers, who hung back a little uncertainly. They certainly knew who he was but had never met him before.

After trying unsuccessfully for several minutes to keep up with all the questions and comments, Billy finally threw his hands in the air. "Guys! Alright, slow down! One at a time, please. Yes, I made it, and yes I've missed you guys very much and it's wonderful to see you all, too, and I've been great as well. As for how things are going with Cestria and me, they're really wonderful. I'm really happy with her, but I am also really glad to help you guys out. I just hope that I can give you all the assistance you need." He then turned to the Astro Rangers, who had been hanging back from all the commotion and excitement, as they had never met him before now. "You guys must be the Astro Rangers I've heard so much about. I'm Billy Cranston and was the original blue ranger as well as the blue Ninjetti ranger. I was also the technical advisor to the Zeo rangers until I went to Aquitar."

Andros stepped forward. "Yes we are. We've also heard a lot about you. I'm Andros, and these are my teammates, Zhane, Ashley, Cassie, TJ, and Carlos," He pointed to each one as he introduced them and then shook Billy's hand. The others then followed suit.

"Okay, now that Billy knows everyone, we need to get down to business," Tommy spoke up.

Billy nodded. "Right," he said. He bent down and opened one of the two large suitcases he's brought. "I'm pretty sure I can bring the Zeo Zords back online, along with the Super Zeo Zords and the Red Battlezord." Gasps were heard at this statement.

"Are you serious, Billy? That's incredible!" Tommy cried excitedly.

"But I didn't even think they still existed. I mean, Divatox destroyed the Command Center and all," Kat spoke up, sounding completely confused.

"It's true that Divatox destroyed the Command Center, but if you remember, the Zord Holding Bay was buried deep within the mountains, completely separate from the Command Center. And I have confirmed that the zord are still there and in one piece. They just need to be reactivated.

"Awesome," Rocky said. "But what about the Ninja and Shogun Zords, any chance of getting those back as well?"

"Honestly, I have no idea, Rocky. But I do know that Jason, Kim, Trini, and Zack's power can be restored."

"Huh? What?" Jason was completely baffled at this.

"But our powers were destroyed. How is this possible?" Trini asked.

"The Zeo Crystal," Billy answered simply.

"Okay, now I am completely lost," Zack said. "How in the world can the Zeo Crystal restore our powers?"

"Wait a minute. Just what exactly is the Zeo Crystal?" Zhane interrupted.

"The Zeo Crystal is the most powerful known thing in the universe," Billy explained. "According to Zordon, It can never be destroyed and it is the source of the Zeo Rangers' power."

"Also, according to Zordon, it was what made Lord Zedd look the way he does. He tried to touch it and only those who are pure of heart can do so," Tommy added.

"But how can it restore our powers?" Zack asked again.

"Well, Zack, it's like this," Billy began but was cut off as the bridge alarms began to wail loudly.

"**There is a big disturbance in downtown Angel Grove**," DECA informed them. "**I am bringing it up on the monitor now**."

They all immediately turned to the monitor and saw dozens of Tengus and Oozemen causing complete chaos, attacking people and trashing cars as well as anything else that was around. The people were screaming in terror and running in all different directions, trying to get away from their attackers.

"We've got to get down there, now, and stop them," Tommy said in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

"But it could be a trap. Ivan could be trying to lure us out in the open around innocent people," Rocky put in.

"Doesn't matter," Andros spoke up. "It's time to go to work, rangers."

"What about Tanya and Adam?" Kat asked.

"We'll get Tanya, Adam will have to stay behind and finish healing," Tommy told her.

"No, Adam's coming with you," said a male voice from the doorway to the bridge. They all watched Adam come in followed by Tanya.

Tommy shook his head. "It's too dangerous, Adam, you could be hurt worse than you already are," he said apologetically.

"Bullcrap!" Adam spat. "I'm just about back to normal and when I morph, I'll be fine. I'm coming with you," he repeated firmly.

"Adam, it's just not a good idea," Tommy insisted. You're extra vulnerable not being a hundred percent, and more susceptible to further injury, and we just can't risk that."

"To hell with that, Tommy!" Adam retorted angrily. "I'm a ranger and it's my duty, so I'm going. End of argument."

Tommy started to speak again but was cut off by Rocky. "If Adam says he good to go, then he's good to go; and anyway we don't have time to argue this any more," he stated, starting to get angry.

"Rocky's right," Andros put in. "Let's go destroy some Tengus and Oozemen!"

"While you guys stop Ivan's henchmen, I'll finish filling the rest in on how the Zeo crystal can restore their powers and see if I can reactivate the Zeo Zords from here," Billy said.

"Good, Billy," Tommy replied. "It's Morphin' time!" They all then morphed and teleported to downtown Angel Grove to stop Ivan's henchmen.

As soon as they were gone, Trini turned to Billy. "You were saying that the Zeo Crystal can restore our powers," she reminded him.

Billy nodded. "Yes, I was," he replied.

"But how can it?" Zack asked for the third time.

"By reenergizing your Power Coins," he answered.

"Awesome!" Jason yelled excitedly. He turned to Zack. "Just think, bro, that we be back in action together again!"

"Oh, yeah!" Zack shouted and he and Jason high-fived.

Trini giggled at their display. "You guys are just like a couple of children. Always ready for adventure and excitement," she said wryly.

"That's us, all right," Zack replied. "Forever hungry for adventure and excitement."

"Hey," Jason protested and wrapped his arms around Trini. "I have all the excitement and adventure I need right here." Trini blushed as Jason kissed her tenderly on the lips, but it didn't keep her from putting her arm around Jason as well and kiss him back, just as tenderly.

"Aw, come on you two, get a room already," Zack told them. We don't need to see all that."

"You're just jealous because single," Jason said, giggling.

"Anyway, this is what happens when you're in love," Trini added, stroking his hair.

Jason nodded. "Damn straight," he replied and kissed her again.

"While you guys are occupied, I'm going to work on reactivating the Zeo Zords," Billy spoke up.

"You do that, Billy," Jason murmured. "AS for Trini and me, I think we'll take Zack's advice." With that, the two of them left the bridge as Billy got to work. Kim and Zack decided to get something to eat, and they too, left the bridge.

Meanwhile, in downtown Angel Grove, the battle was going nowhere fast. Oh, sure the rangers had destroyed some Tengus and Oozemen, but it seemed like for every one they destroyed, two more took its place. The one good thing was that all the civilians had gotten away and as far as they knew, no one had been killed or seriously hurt.

"Man, there's got to be and to these guys!" Rocky exclaimed after a while.

"Yeah, Rocky's right. There has to be a limit to how many he can make in a given period of time," Tanya added as she kicked a Tengu away from her and to the ground.

"Well, if he does, we haven't seen it yet," Zhane replied, fending off two Oozemen with his Super Silverizer.

"Well, I sincerely hope we do," Andros put in. "Because we can't do this forever." He proceeded to destroy an Oozeman with his Spiral Saber. Just then, Zhane took a blow to the back of the head from a Tengu that had snuck up behind him and sprawled face first on the ground. "Zhane!" Andros yelled, rushing over to his best friend.

"It's okay, Andros," Zhane said, grunting, as he pulled himself to his feet. "I'm all right."

"Are you sure?" Andros asked worriedly.

"I'm sure. I promise," Zhane reassured him. "Come on; let's get back in the fight."

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema was watching the battle on her monitors in her office. Ecliptor was with her, watching the battle as well. When she saw Zhane go down, she gasped.

"My Princess," Ecliptor said quickly. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she replied, pushing her feelings to the side and refocusing on the battle.

Both were silent for several minutes until Ecliptor spoke again. "This battle doesn't look like it's going anywhere, My Princess," he stated.

Astronema nodded. "I know," she responded.

"Maybe we should take advantage of the rangers being tired and in a weakened state," Ecliptor said. "We could wipe them out easily."

Astronema whirled around to face him. "No! We will do nothing except keep watching the battle," she told him sharply.

"Ecliptor sighed. "As you wish, My Princess," he said.

"I do," she told him and turned back to watch the battle again. Silence reigned once again until Zhane got viciously thrown into a brick wall by a pair of Tengus. Andros screamed Zhane's name in terror and ran right over to him. Unlike before, this time he showed no sign of getting back up. Astronema felt her breath catch in her throat as he continued to lie there in obvious pain.

"Zhane, you're going to be all right. I'm not going to leave you," Andros was saying in a voice filled with emotion.

Astronema felt tears well up in her eyes as she continued to watch Zhane on the ground and in pain.

Ecliptor noticed her discomfort. "Are you all right, My Princess?" He asked her anxiously.

Suddenly, she knew just what she had to do. "Yes, Ecliptor," she told him in as normal a voice as she could manage. "But I have to go." She turned and walked out of the room before Ecliptor could say anything else.

Back in Angel Grove, the rangers were still fighting the Tengus and Oozemen, minus Zhane and Andros.

"Something has to give here," TJ cried, after he destroyed a Tengu and Carlos took a hit. "We can't do this much longer! We're already down one ranger and the rest of us are banged up and tiring fast."

"You won't have to, rangers," a new feminine voice spoke up. "Because this ends now!"

All the rangers looked in the direction from which the voice had come from and couldn't believe who they saw beginning to blast Tengus and Oozemen relentlessly.

* * *

A/N: What do you'll think? Is there an unlikely alliance in the near future? Will a certain woman give in to her feelings? Stay tuned for more chapters and don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Your feedback really means a lot to me!


	10. Chapter 10

Return of an Old Evil

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter! Thank to those who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Holy shit!" TJ yelled in amazement.

"What in the name of space is going on?" Ashley asked of no one in particular.

"Why the hell is she helping us?" Cassie asked at the same time.

"This doesn't make any sense," added a very confused Carlos.

"Who the hell is she?" Tommy wanted to know.

"She's Astronema, and she's our worst enemy," Ashley explained. "She works for Dark Specter, the Monarch of Evil, who wants to rule the universe."

"If's she's your worst enemy, then why is she helping all of us?" Rocky asked suspiciously.

Tommy had a theory. It had to do with the exact moment she arrived, but he didn't want to say anything about it yet because he wasn't sure that it was his place to do so and he knew it was outrageous and no one was likely to believe it anyway, since he no evidence to back it up, and it would provoke a long discussion and now was not the time or place for that. So he kept quiet and said nothing.

"There's way of knowing, but I say, don't look a gift horse in the mouth," Tanya spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Tanya's right," TJ said. "But something is definitely going on, and after the battle, I'm going to find out what."

The other Astro rangers voiced their agreement and all of them returned to the fight. Between Astronema blasting at them continuously with her staff, and all the other rangers using their own blasters, they made short work of the remaining Tengus and Oozemen.

The moment it was over, TJ wasted no time in running straight up to Astronema. "Just what are you up to?" He demanded sharply. To his shock, she appeared not to have even heard him. She just walked right by him and right up to where Zhane still lay unconscious with his helmet off and Andros still at his side. She just stood there silent and unmoving until Cassie came up and brushed her aside.

"Zhane, are you okay," she asked anxiously.

"He's still unconscious," Andros told her sadly. "I don't know when he'll wake up. He hit his head pretty hard."

Astronema brushed Cassie aside and knelt down next to Zhane, on the opposite side from where Andros was. She reached out and gently brushed his hair back from his forehead.

Carlos pushed his way forward past the others, who had by now all surrounded the silver ranger and roughly grabbed Astronema's shoulder. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded furiously. "We all know you don't give a shit about him, so just stay the hell away!"

"Carlos," Tommy began, putting a comforting hand on the Hispanic boy's shoulder as Astronema shrugged Carlos's hand off her own shoulder, still not saying a word. She just continued to gaze at Zhane. "I don't think you need to get so worked up right now. I realize she's your enemy and all, but she did just help us and probably saved our butts as well."

Carlos rounded on him. "Look, you don't know anything about her and how she works, so just stay the hell out of it!" He screamed angrily in the other's face. "She's up to something and I'm going to find out what it is and send her ass right into the hottest star there is!"

"Carlos, this is only making the situation worse. You've got to get control of yourself. Just close your eyes and take some deep breaths."

"Screw you, man!" Carlos shot back. "Why don't you just shut the hell up and leave me alone!" Tommy tried once again to calm Carlos down but the only thing that accomplished was starting a shouting match between the two. Several of the others tried to break it up, but didn't have much luck. Finally Andros had had enough. He got to his feet and went over to the others, yelling at all of them to shut up.

The amazing thing, though, was that Astronema seemed completely oblivious to all the commotion behind her as she just kept gazing at Zhane through it all. She stroked his hair again and leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Please, Zhane, you've got to be okay," she murmured, speaking for the first time since she had announced that the battle was going to end. She put her mouth to his ear and whispered her next words. "I love you, Zhane. Please wake up. I can't fight my feelings anymore. I just want to be with you." At this point, tears started to well up in her eyes. "I love you so much, and I have since that day in the woods after you saved me from my own monster. Please, just wake up and I'll never leave you again." Unable to hold back any longer, she burst into tears. She buried her face in the side of Zhane's chest and just cried and cried, huge sobs wracking her body.

Meanwhile, after several minutes, Andros had finally gotten Carlos and Tommy to end their shouting match, although they were still glaring at each other, and the others to calm down as well. In the relative quiet that ensued, they were able to hear something that no one, especially the Space rangers, had ever expected to hear; Astronema crying.

"Is Astronema actually crying?" Cassie asked in total disbelief.

"She is, and it looks like crying over Zhane," Ashley responded, amazed. For Astronema was crying over Zhane. She was on her knees by his side, crying into his chest.

"I'm completely lost here," TJ spoke up as Andros ran back over to where Zhane still lay. "Why in the world would she be crying over Zhane?" The rest of them just shook their heads, they didn't have a clue.

Andros reached Zhane's side and made sure his pulse was still strong and his breathing even. They were and he then gently put his hand on Astronema's shoulder and spoke softly. "We need to get him back to the Megaship where we can diagnose his injuries and treat them."

Astronema raised her head up and looked at him and Andros's breath caught as he took in her tear streaked face and red, puffy, eyes. She shook her head and clutched Zhane tighter. "No," she murmured, her voice quivering, with fresh tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't take him away, please."

"Astronema, I have to," Andros replied gently. "You want him to heal, don't you?"

"Yeah, but---," her voice trailed off she put her face back in his chest.

"Hey, he'll be okay, don't worry," Andros tried to reassure her. Astronema raised her head again and started to speak but before she could, Zhane stirred and opened his eyes.

"Astronema?" He murmured groggily. "Is that you?"

She squeezed his hand tightly. "Yeah, it's me, I'm here," she told him but Zhane didn't hear her. He had lapsed back into unconsciousness.

"Zhane wake up," Astronema urged. "Please talk to me."

"He needs medical help, Astronema," Andros replied, and before she could answer, he told DECA to teleport him and Zhane back to the ship and to the Med bay. An instant later, the two of them had vanished. The other rangers followed seconds later, leaving Astronema there by herself.

She sank all the way to the ground right where she was and drew up her knees and rested her head face down on them, wrapping her arms around her legs. Having no desire to go anywhere, she just sat there, unmoving.

Back on the Megaship, in the Med bay, Andros, Alpha 6, and DECA were busy determining the extent of Zhane's injuries, while the others were discussing Astronema's weird and unexpected behavior. Billy, Zack, Kim, Jason, and Trini had joined them upon hearing their return and Tommy had hurried over and told them everything that had happened with the battle, including Astronema showing up and helping them and then crying over Zhane.

"Wow, this is beginning to seem like a soap opera," Trini said, shaking her head in amazement.

Jason chuckled. "Makes you wonder what's going to happen next," he added.

"Whoa, guys, what happened to you?" Rocky asked in his usual blunt way, coming over to stand beside Jason and seeing his and Trini's disheveled appearances and flushed faces. "You look like you just ran a marathon or something."

Jason clapped a hand on Rocky's shoulder. "That's kind of private, man," he replied as Trini blushed.

Rocky looked confused for a moment then gasped as comprehension dawned on him. "Oh! You mean you two were d---," He was cut off abruptly as Jason clamped his hand firmly over his mouth.

"I told you, it was private," he repeated as Zack let out a wolf whistle. Trini blushed harder as he took his hand away from Rocky's mouth and gave Zack a noogie on the top of his head. "You're a bonehead, you know that?"

"That's Mr. Bonehead to you!" Zack replied.

"You're impossible, Zack!" He responded giggling and playfully pushed Zack away.

"I try," Zack replied and shoved him back and a shoving match ensued.

Kim shook her head in exasperation. "See what you started," she told Rocky.

"You have to excuse Rocky," Adam spoke up. "He had no idea what the word 'tact' means."

"He also has a big mouth," Trini put in, causing giggles to erupt from his teammates.

Hearing the giggles behind him, TJ spun around. "There's nothing funny here, guys," he told them sharply and indicated Zhane lying on the medical bed. "This is a very serious situation we're in."

The giggles stopped. "I take it he's hurt pretty bad," Jason said.

"You could say that," TJ snapped. "Unless you call a concussion with swelling in the brain, contusions of the shoulder, four cracked ribs, and a bruised right side of his pelvis not serious."

"Wow, he has all that?" Adam responded, startled.

"Yeah, they just finished scanning him a few moments ago," TJ replied.

"But how can he have a head injury? Don't our helmets protect us from that?" Rocky asked bluntly.

"They do protect us, but it's not foolproof by any means," Tommy answered. Besides, he had already taken a hit several minutes prior to his being thrown into the wall."

"Oh," was all Rocky said in response.

Their attention was drawn back to Zhane as he groaned and began to move around on the bed. "Astronema," he whimpered.

"Zhane, you need to say calm," Andros was quick to tell him.

"Astronema," Zhane whimpered again, not paying any attention to Andros whatsoever. "I know you're here. Where are you?" He raised his head to look for her but lay it back down as he was immediately hit with a wave of dizziness and pain.

Andros put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "You have to calm down, Zhane," he repeated, more forcefully than before. "If you don't, you could injure yourself worse than you already are."

"Astronema, I heard you, where are you? Don't leave me," Zhane said louder, panic creeping into his voice, as he continued to ignore Andros.

"Zhane!" Andros began sharply but he was cut off as his best friend looked at him for the first time and spoke angrily.

"Andros, where is she?" Zhane demanded. "If you did something to her---," he began but broke off and groaned loudly as another wave of dizziness hit.

"Enough of this, Alpha please sedate him before he does more damage to himself," Andros commanded as Zhane continued to groan. He didn't really want to do this, but he didn't really have a choice at this point. Zhane's greatest danger came from himself right now and Andros knew his body couldn't handle moving and jerking around in the state that it was in.

Alpha picked up a syringe and quickly filled it with the sedative and injected it into Zhane's arm.

It took effect almost immediately and with a last murmur of Astronema's name, he was out cold within several seconds. Andros and the others could only look on worriedly.

Back on Earth, nearly a half hour had passed and Astronema still hadn't moved from where she sat. She had no desire to move or even raise her head. She felt completely drained and it wouldn't do her any good anyway, so why bother. She just kept sitting there feeling all alone in the world.

"Well, if it isn't the pretty little traitor!" A voice jeered suddenly out of nowhere from somewhere around ten feet in front of her, scaring the shit out of her, and making her jump a mile. She looked up and saw the last person she wanted to see right now.

"What the hell do you want?" She demanded.

"I want to know why you attacked my forces," he replied angrily. "I thought be were on the same side here."

Astronema jumped to her feet at Ivan's comment. "You're delusional, you old geezer, if you ever thought we were on the same side!" She spat back.

"You're the one whose delusional if you think you can get away with what you've done," Ivan responded dangerously.

"With what I've done?!" Astronema's voice was incredulous. "You've got a lot of nerve to say that, you slimy scum. What about what you've done? Kidnapping and hurting innocent people, not to mention nearly killing Zhane!"

"Since when do you give a shit about Zhane? He's a ranger and your enemy for crying out loud! Next thing I know, you'll be joining forces with the rangers!" Ivan shot back.

"That's none of your damn business!" She retorted angrily.

"Oh, it is my business when it affects me and my plans," he informed her, his eyes narrowing as his anger increased.

"You know what, Ivan, to hell with your plans and to hell with you!" Astronema snapped.

"That's it! You just made yourself the most dangerous enemy you could ever have," Ivan told her. His eyes had narrowed to angry slits by now.

"Oh, I'm really scared now," she retorted sarcastically. "And furthermore, you the one who doesn't want me for an enemy!"

"We'll just see about that," Ivan threatened. He raised his right hand and shot a blast of purple energy at her.

Astronema raised her staff and blocked it easily. "Is that the best you can do?" She scoffed and shot a purple blast of her own from her staff back at him. He blocked it and sent another blast at her. She countered it. The fight was now on!

* * *

A/N: What do you think of the story so far? Do you thing I'm doing a good job on it? I hope I'm keeping everyone in character or at least very close. I apologize if that's not the case. Please review and tell me what you think! Remember reviews=faster updates!


	11. Chapter 11

Return of an Old Evil

Disclaimer: Same as before

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! Keep it up and here's chapter 11.

* * *

Chapter 11

It had been nearly fifteen minutes since Zhane had been sedated, and the other rangers were discussing their next move. They were having a little trouble agreeing on what it should be, though.

"Billy's almost got the Zeo zords back online. I still say we use them in an all out attack," Jason insisted. It's got the element of surprise and addition to it that, he's never seen them or any of the Astro Rangers' zords, so we'll be able to give him one hell of a wallop."

"But Jason, we want to destroy him, not give him a hell of a wallop," TJ pointed out.

"It will destroy him!" Jason responded.

"No it won't," Andros spoke up. "Ivan'll just fight long enough to learn about our zords and then leave, and there goes our trump card."

"Listen Andros, we know Ivan better than you do. He won't leave when he has a chance to destroy us,' Jason told him, getting a little impatient.

""If I recall, you were in Switzerland and not with the rangers when they fought Ivan before, so you don't know him any more than my team or I do," Andros replied stubbornly.

"Actually, I think I do," Jason retorted. "My friends told Trini, Zack, and me everything that happened with him. "And I know something else. We need to use our all of our zord in an all out battle against him. Each zord comes in at a specified point in the battle, and Ivan won't stand a chance."

"Actually it might be better if we just use our zords at first," Ashley put in. "That way, we can see how he reacts to them and use that next time when we do use your zords."

"You do know that it works both ways, don't you," Jason told her. "While we're learning about him, he's learning about us as well. So I say, don't give him that chance! Let's take him out all at once!"

"But what if we can't? You talk like it's a sure thing, but with Ivan, there's no such thing," Carlos broke in.

"Maybe not, but it's still a chance we should---," Jason was cut off by DECA.

"**Attention. Trouble in Angel Grove**," the AI pronounced. The rangers all turned to the viewing screen against one wall in the Medical Bay.

"Holy shit! Carlos exclaimed. "Astronema's fighting Ivan Ooze!"

"Why is she fighting him?" TJ wondered. "They're both evil and they both want to destroy us."

"Yeah, It doesn't make any sense," Ashley added.

"Actually, maybe it does," Tommy spoke up. All heads turned to him.

"How do you figure that?" Carlos demanded, still upset at Tommy over what happened earlier.

"Think about it, guys," he began. Do you recall the exact moment she appeared? Couple that with how she clung to Zhane after the battle, even crying over him."

"Son of a bitch!" Carlos exclaimed, realizing Tommy was right.

"Does this mean she's in love with Zhane?" Cassie asked.

"Well, we know that she at least as feelings for him, but as for being in love with him, we can't know that for sure without asking her," Trini pointed out.

"Then something must have happened between them," Zack put in.

"The only question in what?" TJ asked, looking at Andros.

Andros blinked. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, confused.

"You're his best friend. I thought maybe he said something to you about it," he replied.

"He never said a word to me about it. We all know he's been upset lately, maybe it has something to do with this," Andros said thoughtfully.

"Well, let's just asked him about it," Rocky spoke up.

Andros shook his head. "We will, but not until he wakes up. It's more important that he heal right now," he said firmly.

Jason started to say something but was interrupted by Kimberly, who had been watching the view screen during this whole conversation.

"Guys, Astronema's in trouble!" She shouted urgently.

The rest of them looked as well, and sure enough, Astronema _was_ in trouble. They saw Ivan sending blast after blast of purple lightning energy at her. She went down, and was unable to get back up under the heavy barrage. If fact it was so heavy that the suroundind cars, street lights, and anything else that was around was damaged or destroyed, with debris scattered helter-skelter, and also, she couldn't even block them all and started taking hit after hit from him. Before long, she was writhing on the ground in pain as he continued his relentless assault on her. "The price for defying Ivan is eternal!" Ivan told her furiously, while continuing to blast her. "Don't worry, you end will be as painful as you are," he sneered as he increased the intensity of his blasts. Astronema screamed and curled into a ball, trying to somewhat shield herself from his blasts, but it had little effect.

"We've got to help her!" Andros cried urgently.

"Are you serious?" Carlos demanded. "You know what she's done to us!"

Andros nodded. 'I know, Carlos. But I also know that she helped us when we desperately needed it, so we help her when she needs it," he pointed out.

"Come on then, let's get to the jump tubes!" TJ insisted loudly, starting for the door, but Andros's voice stopped him midstride.

"No need, TJ!" He shouted. TJ stopped and turned to him, along with the rest of them, completely puzzled.

"But you just said---."

"DECA, lock onto Astronema's position and teleport her here immediately," Andros commanded and TJ nodded, as understanding came over him.

"Oh," he said sheepishly.

"**Teleporting Astronema here now**," DECA replied to Andros's command. A moment later he appeared in a flash of purple light, on the ground still curled into a ball.

On the view screen, Ivan looked madder that heel. "That's it, run you coward! Your fate has already been sealed!"

"Oh, shut up, Ivan!" Rocky muttered as Ivan vanished in his own flash of purple light. "Nobody wants to hear your crap."

On the floor, Astronema moaned and slowly uncurled herself. "Where—where am I?" She said weakly.

"You're on the Megaship, Astronema. We saw that you were in trouble and I had DECA teleport you here," Andros explained.

"What?" She yelped and sat up, groaning as she did so. She looked around at everyone and frowned in confusion. "Why? Why did you bring me here? You all hate me, and I don't even know who some of you are. What going on?" She asked.

Andros put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's all right, calm down,' he told her soothingly. We helped you because you helped us, especially Zhane."

"Zhane! Where is he? Is he okay? Can I see him?" she asked, her voice rising as she looked around frantically.

"Take it easy. We need to make sure you're okay and will have no lasting effects from Ivan's blasts," Andros insisted.

Astronema got shakily to her feet, and ignoring Andros, looked around frantically again. "Zhane! Where are you? Zhane?" She yelled. Suddenly she spotted his unconscious form on the medical bed and became hysterical. "Oh my God! Zhane! He's alive, isn't he? Tell me's he's alive!" She cried as she went to his side on to have Andros place a restraining hand on her arm.

"Astronema, you've got to calm down," he insisted firmly. "You need to be checked for injuries."

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down when Zhane is---," she began angrily but Andros cut her off.

"Zhane's going to be okay. He's just sedated so he can heal faster. You can talk to him when he wakes up. Now please, just calm down and let me and Alpha check you over." Andros told her firmly.

She reluctantly agreed, and ten minutes later, Andros and Alpha pronounced her injury free. She would be sore and a little weak for a day or so, but luckily, that was the extent of it.

"Well, now what?" Kat wondered after that was done.

"We get back to our strategy planning," Adam told her.

"Wait, with Astronema here?" Cassie asked skeptically. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Cassie's got a point," Carlos said. "What if she tells Dark Specter all of this, our plans, all about our ship, Zhane being hurt, everything?"

"I really don't think she---," Andros began but Astronema cut him off.

"Look, I really can't tell Dark Specter a thing. Unless I want to incriminate myself as well. Don't you think he'll want to know how I got here, why I got in the battle in the first place, and most of all, why I helped you guys?" She pointed out.

"That could be explained easily," Carlos said. "It's all a plot to gain our trust and infiltrate us, then sell us out to him."

Astronema shook her head. "That's not what it is," she insisted. "Look, I know you guys don't trust me, and I can't blame you, but I haven't told Dark Specter anything concerning Ivan or the battles against him, or Zhane getting hurt, or me helping you guys, and I don't plan to."

"But you know he'll find out eventually, one way or the other," Ashley pointed out.

"So what if he does? Who cares?" she replied. "I don't, and it sure doesn't change how I feel."

"You mean about Zhane?" Andros asked. Astronema nodded and her eyes filled with tears as she looked at him again, lying so still, and unconscious, on the bed.

Seeing that, Andros knew what he had to do. "I think we should join forces against Ivan," he told her.

Rocky blinked. "Are you serious?" He asked before Astronema could reply.

Andros nodded. "Yes I am serious. We have a mutual enemy and she has already helped us, and she obviously cares about Zhane a great deal, which gives her more than enough of a reason to hate Ivan, so yes, we should join forces," he pointed out.

"It does make sense," Trini spoke up amid nods from some of the others.

Astronema, who by this time had crossed to Zhane's side, took his hand in hers and looked back at Andros. "I agree. Let's join forces. This scum will pay dearly for what he's done," she told him.

Her quick response startled the rangers, even Andros, who had proposed the idea. He hadn't expected her to agree this quickly, but when she did, realized that Astronema not only cared for Zhane; she was in love with him! He looked at the other rangers, got confirmations from them, and turned back to Astronema. "It looks like we're partners now," he said, walking to her and holding out his hand.

She took it and they shook hands to seal the deal. "Partners," she confirmed. She looked at Zhane again. _For you, my Silver knight_, she told him silently.

Back on his asteroid base, Ivan paced angrily, unhurt from his battle with Astronema. _Who does she think she is_? He thought furiously. The Queen of the Universe? He shook his head. _Whatever she thinks she is, she's going down with the others. No one defies me and lives_!

He stopped pacing and looked to where his captives were hard at work building machines of destruction. He smiled dangerously when he saw how close they were to completion. _Enjoy yourselves for the couple of days, rangers and Astronema, because after then it's all over_! He chuckled evilly at that thought.

Meanwhile Dark Specter was very agitated and uneasy. He of course knew that Ivan had returned. He also knew that Ivan could in fact be a serious threat to him. He tried to contact Astronema, but all he got was Ecliptor.

"Ecliptor, where is Astronema?" He asked after greeting had been exchanged.

"She went to observe the latest battle between the rangers and Ivan Ooze in person," Ecliptor told him, knowing that he already knew about Ivan Ooze returning.

"Why would she do that when she could watch it from the Dark Fortress?"

"She felt she could get more information in person on how he operates and fights to use against him. She was prepared because she knew you'd want him gone," Ecliptor replied.

Dark Specter was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Have her contact me the minute she gets back," he ordered.

Ecliptor bowed low. "As you wish, My Lord," he responded. Dark Specter then cut the transmission and silently pondered what Ecliptor had told him. He was even more agitated and uneasy than before. Something didn't add up at all. Not one bit, and he intended to find out what it was as quickly as possible. Because he knew if he didn't, everything he'd worked so hard for would be in serious jeopardy, and there was no way in hell he was going to tolerate that.

Without hesitation, he contacted a couple of dozen of his best agents after Astronema to tell then to watch Ivan really closely, and on a hunch to watch Astronema closely as well and notify him immediately if they if either of them was up to something and to find out everything they could about Ivan. No one was going to interfere with his plans for the universe, no one at all.

* * *

A/N: I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know it's mainly about Zhane and Astronema but it needed to be because it leads up to the partnership between Astronema and the rangers. Now Ivan is pissed and Dark Specter is sure something's wrong and he's even starting to suspect that something's up with Astronema! What will happens when he discovers her treachery? Stay tuned to find out and as always, please review and tell me what you think! I really appreciate your feedback!


	12. Chapter 12

Return of an Old Evil

Disclaimer: Dragitron, lionator, Hawkitron, and Tyrannotron are mine. As well as Rakor and Sario. Saban owns everything else.

* * *

Chapter 12

"Okay, now that that's all settled, the next order of business is restoring Jason's, Trini's, Zack's, Kim's, and my power," Billy announced after Andros and Astronema shook hands.

"Billy's right, we need all the rangers we can get," Adam said.

"Wait a minute," Astronema interjected, still holding Zhane's hand. "I don't even know all of you."

"Oops!" Andros said sheepishly. "I can't believe we forgot introductions."

TJ laughed at Andros's expression. "It's not the end of the world, man!" He replied, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"He's right," Tommy added then made the introductions. When he was finished Billy began again.

"Tommy, Adam, Tanya, Rocky, and Kat, I need your pieces of the Zeo Crystal," he started. The five of them closed their eyes and concentrated, and seconds later, a piece of the Zeo Crystal appeared in each of their hands. They handed them to Billy who then reached into the bag he'd quickly and quietly retrieved when the others had been focused on Astronema's hysterics over Zhane's condition and pulled out a holder for the Zeo Crystal. One by one he placed the five pieces into the holder and when he finished, there was a flash of light. Moments later, it was gone and the Zeo Crystal was once again back together.

The Astro Rangers and Astronema all stared at it's purity in wonder and marveled at the pure white light it gave off.

"Okay, the crystal is back together, not what," Rocky asked, breaking the brief silence.

Billy glanced at him. "Now I need you four," he began, looking at Jason, Trini, Kim, and Zack as he spoke. "To hold out your Power Coins." He finishes and they complied as he reached into his bag again and pulled out his own Power Coin.

Holding it in his left hand, he reached out took the Zeo Crystal from the holder and held it in his right hand. Starting with Jason, he touched each Power Coin in turn with the Zeo Crystal, finishing with his own. As the crystal trounced each coin, they began to glow their respective colors. Then the hands holding them began to glow, and then it spread to their whole bodies. Seconds later, they were glowing from head to toe.

"Would you look at that?" Andros asked in wonder as he gazed in complete rapture at the glowing rangers.

"Why are they glowing like that?" Cassie wanted to know.

"That's the energy from the Zeo Crystal flowing into their Power Coins and through their body as it restores their powers," Billy explained.

Several moments later, the glow faded from them and they stood there looking at each other. They all looked completely full of energy, like they had been rejuvenated. And in an essence, they had.

Jason grinned at the familiar feeling of the Power filling him once again. "Man, this feels great! It's been way to long."

Zack laughed out loud at Jason's exuberance. "I think he's missed being a ranger, wouldn't you say?"

"You know it, bro!" Jason answered, giving Zack a high five. "You know you did too, Zackman!"

Zack smiled broadly. "Guilty as charged!"

"Zackman?" TJ asked, confused.

"Yeah, that's me!" Zack exclaimed. "The world-famous dancing Zackman!"

Jason cracked up along with several others. "Zack, you're too much!" He said in mock-exasperation, playfully elbowing him in the side.

"It's his nickname," Tommy said, rolling his eyes. Astronema wanted to know what a nickname was, so he explained as best as he could about the longtime Earth custom.

Andros came up to Jason then. "It's going to be a great honor to fight alongside the original Red. You're like a legacy," he said holding his hand out. Jason, blushing, took it and they shook hands.

"I'm really not a legacy. I just did my job with the rest of the team," he protested.

"But you were our leader," Zack told him.

"Just because I was your leader doesn't make me a legacy, Zack," Jason replied stubbornly. "We were a team and it took all of us to succeed."

"But you led us to success!"Zack insisted.

"Zack---," Jason started but Andros interrupted.

"I think Jason's a little uncomfortable here. I think we should talk about something else," he said.

Jason looked at him gratefully. "Thanks, man," he replied seriously as Trini slipped her arms around him.

"We have much more important things to discuss anyway," Tommy put in.

"He's right," Ashley said, coming over and taking Andros's hand.

"I think we should go over everything we know about Ivan and what's happened so far," Andros started.

"Wait," Carlos interrupted him. "Shouldn't the five new rangers train in the Simudeck?" He asked. "I mean, it's been years since they've done this and they're probably a little rusty."

Andros nodded as his friend. "Good point, Carlos. I'll take them up there and get them started while the rest of you head to the bridge and bring up all the information we have on Ivan, and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"We'll train for a couple of hours and join you guys when we're done," Jason added. With that, it was settled except that Astronema refused to leave Zhane's side even after Andros argued that Alpha and DECA would watch over him and alert us to the first sign of trouble.

After several minutes of arguing, Andros gave it up and let her stay. There really wasn't in harm in letting her stay with him and he didn't have time to stand there and argue with her anyway. There were far more important things to do. A moment later, he was heading up to the Simudeck with the five newly energized rangers in tow.

Fifteen minutes after that, Andros was entering the bridge. It had taken him a little longer than he expected on the Simudeck because Jason and the others had been so impressed with it that they kept asking him question after question about it. But finally, he had got them started on a medium-level training simulation and headed to the bridge.

Upon entering, he shook his head at the mild argument he had heard when approaching the door. All this bickering was starting to get old really fast. If things continue like this, they'd be no match for Ivan at all.

He headed straight for his station and took a seat in his chair. Ignoring the bickering, he pulled up the info on Ivan on his own screen and started to scroll through it. After several moments he looked at the others and spoke for the first time. Have you all gone over everything yet?" He asked them.

"Yeah we have, but there's a problem," TJ replied.

Andros rolled his eyes at this. "I noticed." He looked each of them in the eye. "This arguing has to stop. We don't have any time for this and it brings down the whole team," he stated firmly.

"There would be no arguing if it weren't for those two," Cassie told him, nodding to TJ and Carlos.

"Cassie's right," Ashley added. "They're shooting down every possible plan just because it includes Astronema."

"Well I'm sorry, but I just don't trust her!" Carlos replied hotly.

TJ locked eyes with Cassie. "I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Carlos on this. I mean, she's just done too much to us," he told her regretfully.

"But we're allies in this," she protested.

"Cassie's right," Andros stated. "She is our ally in this fight. I 'm a little skeptical of her myself, but she did save us and she obviously loves Zhane. Now come on, we have to pull it together. We don't have much time."

"Andros is right," Tommy spoke up. We need to put everything else aside for now and concentrate fully on destroying Ivan."

"He's right. Now, I bet if we all put our heads together we can come up with some great strategies against him. What do you all say?" he asked.

The others all voiced their agreement, although a few were a little reluctant, and got to work.

"Your Highness," one man called out to Ivan, who was sitting on his throne on a raised platform at the head of the assembly room on his asteroid base.

Ivan was jolted out of his contemplations of his plans at the sound of his captive's voice. "Yes, what is it?" he asked impatiently.

The man bowed. "Sir, Dragonitron is complete," he said in a monotone, devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

Ivan leapt to his feet at his captive's words. "Excellent!" He exclaimed. He walked down the steps form his platform and went to where the man was standing. He nodded approvingly and proceeded to inspect every inch of his newly completed Machine of Destruction.

Satisfied with what he saw, he turned back to the man who had informed him of his machine's completion. "I congratulate you and your team on a job well done. Now, I need all of you to go help the others get the rest of my machines finished," he said.

The man and his team all bowed as one. "Yes, your highness," they replied in what was essentially one voice and split up and headed over to where the other captives were hard at work on Lionator, Hawkitron, and Tyrannotron, his other three Machines of Destruction.

Ivan laughed manically. His plans were now one step closer to completion. He could hardly wait for the other three to be complete. In the meantime, he had something else to keep the rangers busy and out of the way while his machines were getting finished. Striding back to his throne, he bent down and picked up a small, nondescript black box.

Hefting it once, he grinned impishly. "It's time to ooze on in and beat someone!" He murmured excitedly. "But first, I have to get down and slimy!" With that, he liquefied himself into purple ooze and fused with the black box. "A moment later the box disappeared with Ivan a part of it on a flash of purple light.

An instant later, it materialized right outside the Astro Megaship, next to the hangar door. Slowly, purple ooze leaked out of it and ran down the top and under the crack in the door. This continued until a puddle had formed on the other side. Then it rose up and Ivan took shape. He went to the control panel for inner door and let some ooze flow into it. Almost instantly, the door unlocked.

Teleporting the black box to his hand, he opened the door and entered the hanger. Walking quickly to a small access panel by a little used storage area, he opened the box and got it ready. He then opened the panel, and after pressing a few more buttons on the black box, hid it inside and closed the panel. Finished with his task, he smiled wickedly, and teleported back to his asteroid.

On the bridge, the rangers were still discussing strategies, completely unaware that the ship had just been infiltrated. However, they were about to become very aware.

Tommy was speaking when all of a sudden; alarms began to wail loudly all over the ship, cutting him off as they all jumped as the sudden racket startled them.

"What in the hell is going on?" Rocky shouted above the noise.

"I'm not sure," Andros replied. "DECA?"

"**I have picked up an anomaly in the hangar bay**," the AI said.

"Do you know what it is?" Andros asked.

"**Yes**," the AI told him. "**It's a bomb, and it's set to go off in three minutes**."

* * *

A/N: Ah, a cliffie! What do you think? Please read and review! As always, reviews=faster updates!


	13. Chapter 13

Return of an Old Evil

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 12.

A/N: I hope everyone likes the story so far!

* * *

Chapter 13

The room was filled with gasps of horror. "DECA, can you shut it down?" TJ asked the ship's AI.

"I'm afraid not," DECA responded regretfully. "**I cannot access it from where it is**. **You all are** **going to have to find it in order to stop it**.

"Oh shit!" Rocky exclaimed loudly as Jason and the others rushed in, having heard the alarms on the Simudeck and wanting to find out what was going on.

"We must go now, there's no time to lose!" Andros cried urgently, dashing for the door with the others right behind him.

In the Medical Bay, as soon as the alarms started going off, Astronema leapt to her feet. She looked around wildly; she didn't have a clue as to what was going on. Just then, she heard the sound of running footsteps in the hallway and dashed to the door.

"What the hell's happening?" She shouted as the others ran by.

Andros paused just long enough to answer. "There's a bomb in the hangar bay!"

She paled and looked frantically toward Zhane, still unconscious, and quickly back to he brother. She was torn. She wanted to help, but didn't know if she should leave Zhane. After a few seconds of deliberation, she yelled for Alpha to keep an eye on Zhane and rushed after the others.

A few moments later, they arrived in the hangar bay. DECA, where is it!" Andros yelled, looking around wildly.

"**The energy readings are coming from close to the backup storage area**," the AI replied. Everyone immediately headed that way. "**I am unable to pinpoint the exact location**."

TJ, get the scanner and set it for explosives. Hurry!" Andros yelled and TJ took off running to the primary storage closet as they frantically began to search the specified area.

"This is hopeless!" Kim cried in despair.

"We can't give up, Kim," Tommy responded as TJ ran up, the handheld scanning device in hi right hand.

"Here it is!" he said breathlessly, holding it up.

Andros took it from him quickly turned it on. He began to run it over the entire area until it began beeping shrilly. He zeroed it in on that spot. It was a small access panel. "It's behind this panel, help me get it off!" he yelled to no one in particular.

Jason pushed forward and wrenched the cover off. Andros handed him the scanner and dug hurriedly around inside, and in a few seconds, pulled out a small black box about half the size of a shoebox with a timer on it that read 0: 30 and counting down. "Here it is!" He cried.

Billy stepped forward quickly and held out his hand. "Here, allow me," he said and Andros passed it to him without a word. He opened the access panel and studied the wires for all of five seconds before getting to work.

"Hurry, Billy!" Trini urged him.

"You can do it, Billy!" Kat added.

Billy didn't respond as he continued his delicate work. "Wire cutters," he demanded, looking up briefly. Ashley rushed to get him a pair and when she gave them to him he began cutting a series of five wires one by one. When the last one was cut, the timer stopped at 0:04 and everyone present let out a big collective sigh of relief.

"Whew, that was too close," Cassie said, wiping sweat off her brow.

TJ slipped his arm around her. "You're telling me," he replied.

"How the hell did a bomb get in here anyway?" Jason asked loudly.

"That's what I'd like to know," Carlos said.

Billy, who had been examining the bomb, spoke up. "I think I know who's responsible. Take a look at this," He told them gravely. He held the diffused bomb out to the others, indicating several drops of purple goo on the back.

The sight caused several gasps of horror. "Ivan Ooze," Rocky said, stating the obvious.

"But how did he do it?" Andros asked. "No one enters the ship without DECA knowing about it."

"He did it because he didn't enter as a person," Tommy answered the confused Andros.

"Huh? Andros and Cassie asked at the same time.

"Ivan has the ability to liquefy himself into purple ooze," Billy explained. "My guess is that that's what he did to get in."

"But she still should have detected the bomb," Ashley objected.

Billy shook his head. "Not if entered the bomb in his liquefied state, and shielded it from detection with his ooze," He pointed out.

"He can do that?!" Carlos's voice was incredulous.

"Unfortunately, yeah," Billy replied.

"Damn it!" TJ swore. "That means we're not even safe on the ship anymore!"

"Then what are we going to do?" Ashley asked, sounding terrified.

"What can we do?" Carlos asked. "We're basically sitting ducks now!"

"I don't know, but I'm really scared," Cassie added.

"Maybe we should abandon ship," TJ suggested uncertainly.

Andros spun to face him. "No! We're not abandoning ship!" He said hotly.

"But Andros, we're not safe here," TJ insisted.

"We'll figure some---," Andros began but was interrupted by Billy.

"Actually, we're quite safe here. I can, with DECA's help, set it up so she can detect him in liquefied form and his ooze," he said.

"Can you really do that?" Andros asked him. "That would be great!" f

"It would save our asses," Carlos added.

"Yeah, I really can, thanks to these drops of ooze he left behind on the bomb," Billy assured them.

"Then I'll help you," Andros told him.

Bill nodded. Thank you, Andros."

Just then, Alpha's voice came over the intercom. "Rangers, Zhane's awake!" His words were met with cheers.

"He's actually awake?" Astronema repeated.

"Yes, Astronema, he is," Alpha replied. "He's confused; as I'm sure you could guess." At that, she took off running for the Medical Bay. The others were right behind her.

When she arrived, she saw Zhane was indeed awake. He was pale and looking scared.

"What's going on?" he asked, his voice weak.

"Oh Zhane!" she cried and rushed to his side.

"Astronema! Is that you?" he asked, hearing the familiar voice.

She took his hand in hers and squeezed gently. "Yes it is," she told him. "I'm here."

"There was all these alarms going off and it was so loud and I didn't know what was going on and I got scared and my head hurts!" He rambled.

"Shhh," she soothed him, gently smoothing out his hair. "You're going to be just fine. Andros told me so."

"But what happened? I know something happened! Tell me, was it Ivan Ooze?" he demanded. "And why does my head hurt? And why am I dizzy?"

The rangers exchanged glances with each other, not certain how much they should tell him. They didn't want to disrupt his recovery by getting him all worked up or something. Finally Andros sighed.

"Yes, Zhane, something did happen. Ivan planted a bomb on the ship." Zhane looked horrified and ready to leap up so Andros hurried on. "But we got were able to get to it in time and Billy diffused it. And your head hurts and you're dizzy because you have a concussion. You also suffered four cracked ribs, contusions of the shoulder and a bruised pelvis on the right side. Do you remember the last battle?" he asked his best friend.

"I think so," Zhane replied. "We were fighting Tengus and Oozemen and I got slammed into a wall. Then everything went black."

Andros nodded. "Yeah, then we brought you back here for treatment."

"But before that, I heard Astronema. She spoke to me!" He insisted. "And then everything went black again. When we got here I woke up again but I couldn't see her." He looked accusingly at Andros. "And you wouldn't tell me where she was. I asked and asked, but you wouldn't tell me!" His voice rose in anger as he got to the last part. "And then you did something, because then I blacked out again and didn't wake up until now. What did you do to me?"

"I sedated you." Zhane looked at him in disbelief. "I had to. You were thrashing around so much that you would have injured yourself further if I didn't," Andros replied.

"But why the hell wouldn't you tell me where Astronema was and let me see her?"He all but screamed back.

Ashley stepped forward. "Because first he had to find out how bad you were hurt and start treatment; that was the most important thing. Then he was going to tell you," she explained.

"And also, she wasn't here at that time," Cassie added and the blushed. "We were so worried about you that we teleported you here so fast and just kind of left her there."

Astronema nodded. "Then Ivan showed up screaming at me for helping you. I screamed back and after a brief shouting match we started to fight," she said, continuing the story.

Andros spoke up. "Then DECA alerted us to the fight. We saw that you were in serious trouble and had her teleport you here."

"After we made sure you were okay, we went to the bridge to discuss strategy, only Astronema refused to leave your side, and we did that until DECA sounded the alarms and alerted us to the bomb. The rest you know."

Zhane looked at Astronema. "You really helped us?" He asked her.

She nodded firmly. "Yes. I was monitoring the battle on the Dark Fortress. When I saw you go down, it scared me to death. I just told Ecliptor that there was something I had to do and strode out of the room and down the hall and teleported straight to the battle."

"Wow," Zhane said. He looked Astronema straight in the eye despite his dizziness and pain. "But you never did before. Why did you do it now? You treated me like garbage!" He cried, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Zhane, she's the Princess of Evil," Andros reminded him. "Her goal is destroy us, not help us."

"Andros, could you please give us some privacy. Astronema and I need to discuss some things alone."

"Yeah, sure," he replied and gestured to the others and Alpha. They all left the room and closed the door, leaving Zhane and Astronema alone.

"Well, why did you?" Zhane repeated once they were alone.

"Because I was a fool!" She burst out. "Ever since that day in the campsite, I've been feeling things that I've never felt before. These feelings scared me so I tried to run from them and hide from them. On top of that, I was afraid Dark Specter would think me unworthy to serve him, so I just kept attacking you guys like nothing happened."

"Okay, I get all that, but what changed it? I mean, something had to have happened or you wouldn't have helped me." He wanted to know.

"Yes, something happened. I saw you get hurt." Her voice choked up and she had to stop to take a breath before continuing. "I've never been as scared as I was when I saw you go down and not get back up. It felt like my heart just stopped and in that instant, I Just knew I could no longer fight or hide the fact that I'm in love with you. So I teleported myself down there and blasted the hell out of Ivan's henchmen." By now, tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh Astronema," Zhane murmured, reaching up to brush the tears away. The gesture just made her cry harder, though. "I'm in love with you, too. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you or missing you since that day in the campsite. I've felt such a connection to you since that day. Not that I've wanted to. I've never felt this way about anyone before and I have never wanted anything as much as I want to be with you." Zhane was crying as well by the time he finished speaking. He reached out and drew her close.

Astronema snuggled against him and kissed his cheek. He responded by kissing her on the lips. The kiss was long and deep and left both of them aching for more as they pulled back to catch their breaths.

But Zhane had one more question for her first. "But what about Dark Specter? He asked." What happens when he finds out, which we both know he will eventually, one way or another?"

"We'll deal with that when it happens, not before," she said, caressing his cheek. "All I know is that whatever happens, I'm not going to lose you, no matter what," she said firmly. "It's just not an option."

Zhane gazed at her, his eyes full of love. "I love you, My Princess," he murmured tenderly.

Astronema's eyes mirrored his. "I love you too, my Silver Knight," she replied lovingly. No more was said as their lips came hungrily together again and Astronema lay down next to him on the bed. They continued kissing hungrily and passionately until Zhane drifted off to sleep almost ten minutes later.

While this was going on, the other rangers had went back to the bridge to talk about the bomb and what Ivan's next move could be as well as Zhane and Astronema.

"What do you think is going on with them?" Jason asked Andros.

"What do you suppose they're doing in there?" Adam wondered at the same time.

Andros shook his head. "I don't know, but judging from both their actions over the past several hours as well as Zhane being upset and sad lately, I can almost say for certain that something happened between them not long ago," he said.

Cassie looked thoughtful. "Do you think that's why he refused to talk about it?" She ventured. "I mean, it make sense if something did happen between them."

Andros nodded. "Yeah, it does make sense Cassie. And we to find out exactly what in order to fully understand what's happening with them now," he stated.

* * *

A/N: What will happen when Andros and the others find out exactly what happened between Zhane and Astronema that day in the campsite? Will it disrupt the team? I'd love to hear your ideas and suggestions! If I like them, I just may use them! Stay tuned for chapter 14! And as always, please click that little button and leave me feedback!


	14. Chapter 14

Return of an Old Evil

Disclaimer: Same as before.

A/N: Well, here's chapter 14. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

"Damn it!" Ivan swore when the timer on the bomb had reached zero and nothing happened. No explosions or anything as The Megaship just continued to drift slowly through space. _Those rangers must have found it and deactivated it in time_! He realized furiously. He then realized one positive thing about the failed bomb: at _least now the rangers will be freaking out over how it got on their ship undetected, along with him. They'll be totally focused in figuring that out and with finding a way to put a stop to it in the future and not on his other plans, _which suited him just fine.

He let his gaze wander about until it landed on the completed Dragonitor. It was truly an awe-inspiring sight; it looked just like a dragon straight from children's' storybooks, wings, claws on hands as well as feet, and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. It stood upright on two legs and had two arms as well. The only difference was that instead of flesh and blood, this dragon was made of steel with titanium armor and a silvery metallic appearance.

"Magnificent," Ivan couldn't help whispering. He couldn't wait to see it in action against the rangers. It was able to breathe fire, fly, shoot energy blasts from its palms, and wield a sword, as well as kick and punch.

Smiling wickedly, he let his gaze wander again, this time to the nearly completed steel lion, Lionator. As he beheld his magnificent creation, he felt a wave of excitement wash over him. _So close now… _

"Man, I've had enough of this sitting around!" Rocky exclaimed suddenly into the relative silence that had descended upon the bridge. "I say we go in there and find out what's going on!"

"Hey, Rocky, chill man! It's only been twenty minutes since we left them alone," Adam told him.

"Yeah, I know, but the suspense of not knowing is killing me!"He replied.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Did anyone ever tell you that patience is a virtue?" He asked his successor.

"I'm pretty sure several have tried, but you know me," he responded.

"Yeah we know that your head is so thick that anything anyone says has a hard time getting through!" Joked Kimberly and everyone laughed, even Rocky.

"Hey, a thick head is an advantage in battle; it makes it that much harder to injure!" Rocky pointed out, making everyone laugh even harder.

"Rocky, you're too much!" Adam said, shaking his head in mock exasperation.

Rocky jumped up and bowed, exaggerating it greatly. "Thank you!"

"That wasn't a compliment, genius!" Adam replied witheringly.

Rocky blushed. "Oh."

"Okay guys!" Andros spoke up, yelling over the snickers and laughing in the room. "All laughing and joking aside, I think Rocky does have a point. We do need to find out what's going on."

"But how do we do it?" Cassie asked him.

"Well, I think first I will just take a peek in the room and go from there," he answered.

"But what if you see them making love or something?" Zack wondered, earning himself a whack upside the head from Jason.

"Get that pea-sized mind of yours out of the gutter!" he exclaimed, amid chuckles from some of the others.

"In the unlikely event that that's what's they're doing, I'll back out and leave them alone until they're finished," Andros said. He got up and left the bridge.

He took the elevator down two levels, and then headed down the corridor to the Medical Bay. As he approached the door, he didn't hear any noise from within. He paused a moment before opening the door, but still heard nothing.

Opening the door and peeking inside, he stared in shock at what he saw. Zhane and Astronema were fast asleep on the bed in each other's arms. _Maybe Zack's idea wasn't crazy_, he thought wryly. He closed the door and went back to the bridge.

"What are they doing?" About three voices asked at once as he strode through the bridge door.

Andros shook his head trying to hide a grin. "Sleeping," he replied.

"Sleeping?" TJ asked.

Andros nodded. "Yes sleeping; but they both are in Zhane's medical bed," He told them.

Zack let out a wolf whistle. "See, I told you!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Hey, just because they're sleeping in the same bed doesn't mean anything like that happened," Tommy pointed out.

"Tommy's right," Trini added. "They were probably just talking and fell asleep."

"I agree with Trini," Andros said. "Besides, I don't think that Zhane could do anything like that in his condition."

Silence filled the bridge as they all realized that Andros was right.

After a few minutes Andros spoke up, "I think I'm going to use this time while their sleeping to get a bite to eat and rest. I think you all should to the same." A bunch of heads nodded in agreement and they all got up and exited the bridge.

Several minutes later, after a quick stop at the Synthetron, Andros was heading to the observatory with Ashley by his side and a plate of food in his hand. "Hey Ashley, are you okay?" He asked, noticing that she looked worried.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Ivan," she replied. She was carrying her own plate of food. "What if we can't stop him from sneaking aboard in ooze form? What'll happen then?"

Andros reached out and squeezed her hand. "Hey, Billy and DECA are working on that right now. "We'll be just fine," he tried to soothe her as they entered the observatory.

"I know, but I just can't help worrying," she said as she set her plate of food down.

Andros set his down as well. "Come here," he told her. She complied and he slipped his arms around her, pulling her close. He began to gently rub her back as she put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

After a couple of minutes Andros pulled away slightly so he could look into her eyes. "Ashley, listen to me," he said softly, but firmly. "We're going to be okay, I promise. We'll get through this together." She nodded as he began to stroke her cheek.

"I love you so much, Andros," she told him, running her hand through his long, striped hair.

"I love you too, Ashley," he replied tenderly. "More than anything." They then began to kiss deeply and passionately.

At the same time Tommy and Kim were in Tommy's room sitting on the bed and talking. They had declined to join the others when Rocky suggested playing a game of Pictionary. They had wanted some time alone with each other.

"What do think is going on between Zhane and Astronema?" Kim asked.

Tommy just shook his head. "All I know is that it's obvious that they care deeply for one another, and that Andros is right about something happening between them before any of this mess with Ivan even started," he answered.

"Do you think that's why she helped us out back there against Ivan's cronies?"

Tommy nodded. "Yes," he replied. "Remember exactly when she arrived?"

"Yeah, it was when Zhane went down after being flung into that wall," Kim said.

Tommy nodded again. "Exactly. The moment right after he gets hurt, she shows up and goes berserk against our enemies."

"Somehow I get the feeling that this whole situation in very complicated," Kim said thoughtfully.

Tommy shook his head. "I think 'very complicated' doesn't even began to describe it," Tommy told her.

"Huh? What do you men?" Kim asked, sounding confused.

"Think about it, Kim," he replied. "Whatever happened, Zhane obviously didn't tell Andros and the others anything about it. Aside from possible trust issues, there's the fact that he's in love with one of their worst enemies. You put it together and it could rip the whole team apart."

"Wow, you're right; and that's exactly what we don't need right now," she said.

"I know. Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Tommy responded.

"But what if it does?" Kim asked anxiously. "What'll we do?"

Tommy slipped his arm around her, pulling her close. "We'll just have to be prepared for that and hope to God that we can stop it before it goes too far. Or else we don't stand a chance in hell of beating Ivan," he answered her seriously.

Kim nodded. "Well, they're really good friends so maybe that won't happen."

"I hope you're right, Beautiful," Tommy told her, kissing her cheek.

Kim kissed him back, but on the lips. She pulled away momentarily. "I hope I'm right too, Handsome," she replied. She kissed him again, and this time the kiss was long and deep, leaving both of them hungry for more when it ended. Tommy cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately. Kim responded by moan softly and wrapping her arms around him. Their tongues began having a tug-of-war as they fell back on the bed. They kicked their shoes off and rolled over, all the while still kissing passionately and hungrily, as if they couldn't bear to stop. Kim moaned as Tommy began to trail soft kisses down her chin and neck.

"Don't stop, Tommy," she murmured as her hands began to roam over him. When one of her hands found his butt, he moaned loudly. An aching need for so much more was beginning to build inside of him

"I need you so bad, "he whispered urgently.

"I need you too, Tommy," she whispered back immediately. She curled her body even closer to him. He then rolled them over so he was on top of her.

"Wait," Kim murmured and crawled out from underneath him.

Tommy sat up quickly. "What's wrong?" He asked with panic in his voice.

"Kim jumped off the bed and rushed over to the door. "Nothing's wrong, Handsome," she told him. "I don't know about you, but I sure don't want anyone walking in on us." She giggled as she locked the door.

Tommy blushed furiously as she returned to the bed. They lay down again and resumed kissing hungrily and so much more. They didn't get up for a couple hours.

Ivan strode through briskly through the corridors of his asteroid base. He had just been notified that Lionator was finished and he was eager to inspect it. He reached the huge assembly room and threw open the door. He wasted no time in hurrying over to his now complete Machine of Destruction.

As he let his gaze run over the titanium armored steel machine he imagined its supersonic roar, the razor sharp claws and teeth, the powerful whip like tail, and the legs that were strong enough to crush anything in its way. It would be truly terrifying in battle. He couldn't wait for that to happen, but first his remaining two machines had to be finished.

Then, the time would finally be right for an all-out attack against the rangers!

Meanwhile somewhere far away, Dark Specter's unease had increased tenfold. He had yet to make contact with Astronema or even locate her, despite all of his agents' relentless searching.

He shook his head and initiated contact with the Dark Fortress once again. When Elgar was the one who responded he knew something was very wrong.

"Elgar, where is Astronema?" He asked in the thundering voice.

"Uh, we still don't know, Your Highness," he replied nervously.

"Well, where is Ecliptor?" Dark Specter then demanded.

"Oh, uh, he's not here. He left to go look for Astronema. None of us have seen her since she left suddenly during the last battle between the Rangers and Ivan's soldiers."

Dark Specter did a double take upon hearing that. This was the first he'd heard of that. What do you mean 'she left suddenly'?" He asked.

"Well, she and Ecliptor were watching the battle and he told me she just up and left in the middle."

"Why did she leave like that? That's not like her at all."

Elgar fidgeted nervously. "Ecliptor said it was the instant after the Silver Ranger was injured. That's all he told me, so that's all I know because I wasn't there."

"What?! Dark Specter all but roared. "I don't like the sound of this one bit. You must find her immediately! I must speak with her the instant you do!"

"Okey-dokey Your Highness. Oh by the way, if you have to do away with her, can I take her place?" He asked his lord hopefully.

"Silence! Just find her now!" With that, he broke contact. What he had just heard was very upsetting. Elgar was a dim-witted fool, and thus, probably had no clue that what he had just revealed to the Monarch of Evil could very well mean. But he did. The exact point of the battle when she left could mean that she was a traitor. And God help her if she was; for Dark Specter did not tolerate betrayal under any circumstances. Not one little bit.

* * *

A/N: I really hope everyone is enjoying the story! I didn't get even one review for the previous chapter:( Please click that little button down there and tell me what you think. Constructed criticism is welcome! Note: Reviews motivate me to update faster!


	15. Chapter 15

Return of an Old Evil

Disclaimer: Same as before.

A/N: I would like to thank Slytherensangel26, who has reviewed every chapter so far! It really means a lot to me. Here's chapter 15, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15

Andros was striding down the corridor heading for the engine room to do some systems checks. It had been almost three hours since they had left the bridge to eat and get some rest after he found Zhane and Astronema asleep in the same bed in the Medical Bay. As he hurried along, he heard groaning noises. He halted midstride and listened closely, trying to figure out where it was coming from. After a few moments he determined that it was coming from behind him, so he turned around and headed back the way he had come, following the groaning until he came to the Medical Bay. He stopped and put his ear to the closed door. Sure enough, it was coming from inside.

He quickly opened the door and found that Zhane was awake; and it was obvious that he was in pain, for he was groaning and holding his head. Next to him, Astronema was still fast asleep.

Andros hurried to his side. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked his best friend.

"I don know, man," Zhane replied weakly. "I woke up a few minutes ago with my head just pounding. I don't understand why, though. It barely hurt when I fell asleep a few hours ago."

"It's probably due to the concussion," Andros tried to reassure him. "I'll scan it just in case." He quickly retrieved the scanner from a shelf about ten feet away and hurried back to Zhane.

He turned it on and proceeded to scan Zhane's brain and surrounding areas. Several minutes passed and then Andros shut it off. "According to the scanner, the swelling in your brain has increased slightly, thus adding slightly more pressure to the surrounding areas. That's most likely why your headache has gotten worse," he explained.

"But why has the swelling increased and how do we stop it?" Zhane asked.

"Well, the best way to stop it would be to first relieve the extra pressure and go from there. As to why it happened, I can't say for sure. Brain injuries can be really tricky, and that makes them really hard to figure out sometimes," Andros responded.

"How do you relieve the extra pressure?" Zhane wanted to know.

Andros shook his head. "I know certain medicines can work, but I think I need to consult with Billy and DECA, as well as Alpha first. Their medical knowledge exceeds mine," he said. With that, he contacted Billy and Alpha and asked them to join him in the Medical Bay.

They arrived in only a couple minutes and Andros wasted no time in activating DECA's link to the room, which Zhane had deactivated earlier right before having his talk with Astronema, and explaining to them exactly what had happened.

After he finished, they immediately examined Zhane and conversed with each other, discussing the best possible treatment.

While this was going on, all the others arrived. Andros quickly walked up to them and held his hands out, indicating that they should stop where they were.

"What's going on? Is it Zhane?" Ashley asked him.

"Is he okay?" Tommy wanted to know.

"Is it serious?" Kim wondered.

"Guys, shh," Andros said. "Yes it's Zhane. The swelling in his brain has increase slightly, resulting in added pressure. He's in a lot of pain right now, and the last thing he needs right now is a lot of stimulation. What he does need is calm and quiet," he explained.

"But how serious is it?" Kim repeated.

Andros shook his head. "We're not sure yet. That's what they're trying to figure out."

"What can we do?" TJ asked.

"Just stay calm and quiet and out the way. One of us will let you know when you can get closer and talk to him," Andros replied seriously.

"Have you asked him what happened between him and Astronema yet?" Carlos spoke up.

Andros shook his head again. "Now is not the time. I'll ask him when he's stable and feeling better.

Carlos nodded, knowing he was right.

Just then Billy came up to him. "Alpha is hooking him up to two IV's right now to start him on two different medications, which should help decrease the pressure and swelling.

"Sp he's going to be all right?" Jason asked Billy.

"Yeah he is." He took a deep breath before continuing. "There's just one thing. He needs to be sedated to speed up the healing process. Alpha will do that as soon as he's finished with the IV's."

Cassie stepped forward. "How long will he be sedated?" She asked.

"Probably somewhere around twelve hours, give or take," Billy replied.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Adam wanted to know.

"Monitor him, get some rest, monitor Earth and surrounding areas and be alert and ready for trouble from Ivan Ooze or anyone else," Andros answered him.

"Sounds good, but what about Astronema?" Tommy asked.

"What do you mean?" Andros responded, sounding confused.

"I mean, what's she going to do," he clarified.

Andros shrugged. "I don't know, I guess the same as us," Andros replied.

"Are you really comfortable with her roaming freely about the ship?" Adam asked him.

"I hadn't really---," he began, but he was cut off as Alpha spoke up from over by Zhane.

"The IV's are in place and running and Zhane has been successfully sedated," he announced.

"That's good to hear," Andros said, relief in his voice. "Are the monitors in place?"

"Yes. Andros," Alpha replied. "They're in place and running.

"Thanks, Alpha," Andros told him. "Now, if anything happens, we'll know about it immediately and be able to respond instantly."

"Now that that's settled, I think I am going to go get some rest," Adam spoke up.

Tanya grinned mischievously. "I could join you, if you want me to," she said slyly.

Adam blushed furiously as her words were met with wolf whistles and cheers. Before he could say anything however, an anxious voice came from the other side of the room.

"Zhane, wake up!"Astronema, who was now awake, cried. "What happened?" She turned and looked at everyone standing around. "Why won't he wake up?" Her voice was anxious and scared.

Andros hurried over to her and explained the situation. He finished by telling her that he wouldn't wake up for twelve hours or so.

"But he will be okay, won't he?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Yes, but right now he need calmness and to sleep. Why don't you come with me. Something to eat and a nice long, hot shower will do you a world of good," he told her.

Astronema hesitated. "But what about Zhane? I don't think I should leave him. He may need me," she pointed out.

Andros put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He's hooked up to monitors that will alert us at the first sign of trouble and when he wakes up. We'll be able to get to him immediately if there is trouble," he reassured her. "Now, come on. I know you must be hungry."

Astronema hesitated a moment longer then reluctantly followed Andros out the room. She was indeed hungry. The others were right behind them.

Ivan sat on his throne in the assembly room impatiently watching his captives hard at work on his remaining two Machines of Destruction, Hawkitor and Tyrannotor. He didn't know why it was taking so long for them to get finished. He was tired of waiting. He wanted them done NOW!

"Hey you!" He called to one man, rising from his throne. "I suggest you get your ass in gear if you want to keep it! That goes for everyone! I want my machine finished ASAP! For every thirty minutes that they're not done, I will eliminate one of you, starting thirty minutes from right now!" He warned them. "Do you all understand?"

"Yes, My Lord," they all answered in one emotionless voice.

"I sure hope so," he muttered. "For your sakes."

He then turned and headed to his communications room to contact various agents to see if they have found Zordon yet. Or even if they have any leads. He was also tired of waiting on them as well. Heads would start to roll if he wasn't located VERY soon!

Astronema exited her room and looked around, uncertain of what she should do. She had just finished her shower. Andros had been right about her needing a shower. She did feel much better. Now her problem was figuring out what to do next. Part of her wanted to go sit with Zhane, and part of her just wanted to go to sleep, although she wasn't sure she could. After all, she was pretty edgy and that was understandable given all that had been through in the past day and a half or so.

Just the Andros rounded the corner, saving her from her dilemma. "Hi, Andros," she said.

"Hello Astronema," he replied. He then noticed her damp hair. Feel good after your shower?" He asked her.

She nodded. "I do, thanks," she responded.

"Good. Can we talk for a little while? There's something I need to ask you," He told her seriously.

"Okay," she replied. "Where should we talk?"

Andros indicated her open door. "How about you room?" He asked.

She nodded and motioned him in. He entered with her right behind him.

Andros pointed to her bed and they both sat down. When they were comfortable, he spoke.

"What happened between you and Zhane awhile back?" He asked, getting right to the point.

Astronema fidgeted nervously. "What makes you think anything happened between us before all this crap with Ivan?"

"Well first off, Look at how you two have been acting around each other, Secondly, Zhane's been really sad and withdrawn for a while, third, you show up and help us the instant after he gets hurt in the last battle, and lastly, the two of you have refused to be separated," he replied. "You guys obviously love each other and that doesn't happen instantly, it takes time.

She was silent for a few minutes before she spoke again. "You're right, something _did_ happen," she said softly.

"But what exactly was it?" Andros asked her.

She shook her head. "It's not my place to say."

"Sure it is," he insisted.

"No it's not. Zhane should be the one who tells you," she told him.

"Well he hasn't, so I'm asking you. What happened?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't betray Zhane. You'll have to ask him," she replied.

Andros was totally confused now. "How the hell does telling me what happened betray Zhane?" he wanted to know.

"Zhane obviously had reasons for not telling you so I'm not going to go behind his back and risk losing his trust," she stated. "I've hurt him enough already and by God I won't hurt him anymore!" Her voice was firm. "I'm sorry, Andros. I would tell you if I had his approval to do so, but I don't, so you'll just have to ask him when he wakes up."

"Please, Astronema," he implored.

"I just can't. It wouldn't be right," she insisted.

Andros nodded slowly. He obviously wasn't going to get her to talk about it, and it made sense in a way for her to tell him to ask Zhane about it; but he really wanted to know what happened, and he wasn't the only one. "Okay thanks, Astronema," he said, getting up and heading for the door. "I'll do that when he wakes up." He opened the door and let himself out, leaving Astronema alone with her thoughts.

"Hey Cassie, what's wrong?" TJ asked his Korean girlfriend, noticing that she looked upset. The two of them were in the Simudeck. They were sitting on one of the couches in the simulated lounge. They had come here to rest and talk and just to enjoy being together. But minutes after they'd sat down, TJ had noticed that Cassie was obviously upset about something.

"I just wish that all this was over. I mean, Adam got injured, and Zhane's hurt now. What if the next time, something even worse happens?" She replied.

"Hey, come on, don't think like that," he told her. "We'll be all right. It'll all be over soon."

Cassie got up and started pacing back and forth. "I can't help it. I don't want to lose anyone, and the longer this goes on, the more likely it'll happen," she said, her voice trembling and her lip quivering.

TJ got up as well. "Come here," he told her. She complied and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and rubbing her back.

"Look at me," he said firmly after a minute. She did and he stroked her cheek. "Listen, I know you're scared, but trust me, it will be over soon and we'll all be okay."

She nodded slightly. "I do trust you, TJ. I just want this to be over. I think this is the scariest situation we've been in yet, and people are getting hurt, and---"she trailed off as her eyes welled up.

"Cassie, I know that it's scary, but I also know that we can and will stop Ivan," he replied and kissed her tenderly. His eyes lit up as he got an idea. "Hey, I know, when this is all over, we'll go away for a weekend, just the two of us. How does that sound?" He asked her.

Her eyes lit up at the prospect. "Do you really mean that? It sounds wonderful!" She exclaimed.

"It will be wonderful. That's a promise," he told her.

Cassie kissed him in response. "We'll have so much fun!" She then thought of something. "Hey, wait. Do you think Andros will be okay with it?" She asked anxiously.

"He won't have a choice," TJ replied, smiling.

Cassie couldn't resist giggling a little. "I love you, TJ," she told him.

"I love you too, Cassie," he replied tenderly. After that, no more words were spoken as they kissed passionately for a long time.

Ivan stood gazing at Hawkitron. It had just been finished minutes ago. The titanium-armored mechanical silver bird was really a majestic sight. Its razor-sharp talons were sharp enough to rip metal to shreds, its wings were powerful enough to cause windstorms, it was capable of flying at mach five, and it was extremely agile and maneuverable. The added ability to fire laser blasts from its mouth made it a terrifying and deadly bird of prey.

He shivered with excitement. Three of his four Machines of Destruction were complete. Only one more to go, and then the real fun would begin.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter! Don't be shy! Click that little button and review! I really appreciate your feedback! It's great motivation!


	16. Chapter 16

Return of an Old Evil

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: I hope eveyone enjoys this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 16

"Morning, Tommy," Adam said as he entered the galley the next morning for breakfast and found Tommy already there, drinking coffee.

"Morning, Adam," he replied groggily. "Is everyone else still asleep?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah, I'm surprised you're not." He knew that Tommy liked to sleep late or he tended to be cranky for much of the morning.

Tommy rubbed his eyes. "I didn't sleep very well. I woke up about fifteen minutes ago and couldn't fall back asleep so I decided that some coffee was in order," he explained.

Adam was surprised. "You usually sleep like a log," he said and went over to the Synthetron to get some food.

Tommy nodded. "I know. I think it's because I'm on edge with everything that's been going on these past two days," he mused.

"I know what you mean. They have been anything but routine," Adam said.

"They've been downright chaotic," Tommy confirmed Adam's statement.

Adam came over with a plate of bacon and eggs and a glass of juice and sat down across from Tommy. "I wish Zordon was here. We could really use his help against Ivan. Plus, I miss him," Adam said wistfully.

"I know, Adam, I miss him too. In fact, I know we all do," Tommy replied. He got up to get another cup of coffee.

Just then Jason and Trini came in, followed by Billy, and then Rocky and Kat. Pleasantries were exchanged as the five of them got their breakfast from the Synthetron and joined Adam and Tommy at the table.

"Rocky, you're such a pig!" Kat exclaimed upon seeing his loaded plate of food.

"That's Mr. Pig to you! And besides, I'm a growing boy!" He responded, laughing.

"Yeah, except you're growing out instead of up!" Jason chimed in, causing laughter to break out around the table.

Tommy put a hand on Rocky's shoulder. "Don't worry, we still love you," he told him, and Jason guffawed at his expression.

Rocky shook his head. "The things I have to put up with," he said with a mock pout.

"Well, it sounds like everyone is having a good time in here," Andros commented as he entered with Ashley and headed over to the Synthetron.

"Yeah, and it's all at my expense," Rocky told him.

"We were teasing him about his enormous appetite," Jason put in.

Andros shook his head. "You haven't seen an enormous appetite until you see what Zhane can put away. Sometimes I wonder if he's got an extra stomach inside of him," he informed them.

"Don't you mean three extra stomachs," Carlos said as he and TJ came in.

Everyone cracked up and Adam spoke up. "Guys, I don't think that's physically possible," he said.

Kim and Cassie entered just in time to catch Adam's words. "What don't you think is physically possible?" Kim asked.

"For a person to have three stomachs," Adam explained.

"Huh?" Cassie asked, completely bewildered, and everyone cracked up again.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on, because I'm like, totally lost here?" Kim asked.

Tommy filled her in as she and Cassie got some food from the Synthetron.

When Tommy finished, she just shook her head. "You guys are all crazy," she said. As she took a seat next to Tommy, Billy and Tanya came in.

Adam got up and threw away his trash. He then went up to Tanya and hugged her. "Good morning, princess," he told her softly.

Tanya beamed at him. "Good morning, sweetie," she replied and the couple shared a long, passionate kiss, ignoring the cheers and catcalls of the others.

Rocky whistled loudly. "Whoo, go Adam!" He exclaimed.

Adam gave him a withering look. "Dude, grow up!" He told him.

"I think he's just upset that he doesn't have a girlfriend," Andros said, laughing.

"Hey, I happened to like playing the field!" He informed them.

At that moment, Trini noticed Astronema standing in the doorway, glancing uncertainly inside at the others. She smiled reassuringly at her. "Why don't you come in and get some breakfast," she told her.

Astronema stepped hesitatingly into the room. "I wasn't sure if I should come in or not. I mean, I know most of you probably don't trust me, not that I blame you or anything, but still---"her voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Of course you should come in," Trini told her. "We're all in this together here."

Astronema smiled. "Thank you, Trini," she replied.

"Hey Astronema, come get some breakfast!" Andros called out upon spotting her.

"Andros, how's Zhane?" She asked, walking up to him. "Is he awake yet?"

He shook his head. "He appears to be doing a little better, but we won't know for sure until he wakes up," he answered her.

"Do you know when that'll be?" She wanted to know.

"It should be within the next two or three hours."

She nodded and got some breakfast from the Synthetron and sat down at the table to eat. She was surprised when the others starting talking to her in a friendly way.

As they were finishing up, Andros suggested training on the Simudeck. They all agreed, knowing they all could use it, even Astronema, who joined them at Andros's urging.

To say Ivan was pissed of right now would be a gross understatement. There had been delays in finishing Tyrannotor due to some unforeseen problems. A bunch of captives lay on the floor writhing in pain, having received a barrage of high energy blasts from him. The others were working furiously to finish his machine, and thus avoid the punishment the others had received.

"Tyrannotor must be finished at once!" Ivan thundered loudly to his captives.

"My lord, the problems have been solved and it should be complete within the hour," the man overseeing the construction informed him.

"See that it is!" Ivan snapped. He then raised his hands and blasted about a dozen captives, sending them tumbling to the ground. "That's what'll happen to all of you if Tyrannotor is not finished within the hour! You will all be on the ground and begging me for mercy! But I will not give it. I will give you pain and agony instead!"

His voice was deadly serious as spoke one more sentence. "I will not tolerate any more time being wasted."

Andros, his hair wet from his shower that he took after they all had finished their training session, pushed open the door to the Medical Bay and entered. He wanted to check on Zhane.

He walked up to the bed and saw that his best friend was awake. "How are you feeling?"

"Not great, but I'm better than I was before," he answered. "The horrible pounding is gone from my head."

"Does it hurt at all?" Andros asked him.

"A little, and I'm sore and groggy," He said.

"You're groggy from the sedative and you're sore from your other injuries," Andros explained.

Zhane nodded. "Do you think it would be okay if ate something? I'm starving."

"Yeah, I'll bring you some food," Andros said. He turned and left the Medical Bay, returning several minutes later with a tray of food for Zhane, along with something to drink.

Zhane took it eagerly and began to eat as Andros sat down next to him on the bed.

Andros watched him as he began to wolf down his food. "Hey, Zhane, I think you should eat slower. If you don't you might get sick because the sedative's still in your system," he told him.

"Okay," he said and slowed down a little.

"Hey, Zhane, can I ask you something?" Andros asked a few minutes later.

Zhane nodded. "Sure, go ahead," he answered.

Andros shifted a little, getting into a more comfortable position on the bed beside Zhane. "Remember how you were so sad and withdrawn before all this mess with Ivan started?" he asked.

"Yeah, so," Zhane said.

Andros hesitated for a moment then went on. "Did it have anything to do with Astronema?"

Zhane blushed furiously. "What makes you say that?

"It's just a hunch. I know something happened between you two several weeks ago," Andros replied.

Zhane dropped his fork on his plate with a loud clatter. "What are you talking about?" He demanded. "I don't know where you're getting this stuff, but---"

"Astronema," Andros said, cutting him off. "She told me something happened between you two but wouldn't tell me what. She told me to ask you that. She didn't want to betray you by telling me without your okay," he explained.

Zhane's face softened at hearing this. "Really?" he asked.

Andros nodded. "That's what she said," he replied. "It sounds like she really cares about you."

Zhane blushed again. "I know. We had a talk yesterday before I went to sleep and woke up with a splitting headache.

"I care about you, too. So will you please tell me what happened?" Andros asked him.

"I want to, but I'm afraid you'll be angry at me if I do," Zhane told him.

Andros smiled reassuringly. "I'm not going to be angry at you," he said and meant it. He knew he wouldn't be angry at him. "Please tell me."

Zhane nodded and took a deep breath. He then proceeded to tell Andros the whole story, including saving Astronema from her own monster, what happened at the campsite after Astronema woke up, about their date that got messed up when Ecliptor sent that monster, and even how he couldn't stop thinking about her afterword and being miserable without her. He even told him about the part of their talk the day before that weren't private.

Andros was silent for a few moments, digesting everything that Zhane had just told him. "Wow, that's some story," he said, shaking his head in amazement. "That explains why you'd been so miserable lately. I just wish you would have told me about all this sooner."

"I was afraid to," Zhane said softly. "I knew if I did, everyone would hate me and no one would trust me. And they would every right to. I could've even split the whole team up, and it still can." His voice was tearful. "But Andros, I don't want to lose her. I don't think I could handle it if I did."

'Oh, Zhane," he said and hugged him tight. "I wouldn't have hated you then, and I don't now. Sure I'm surprised, but that doesn't mean I hate you, or distrust you. And she did save you and the rest of our asses in that last battle. She did that and even stayed here and remained by your side most of the time, as well as joined forces with us knowing what could happen if Dark Specter found out. And we all know he eventually will, one way or the other."

"But what about the others?" Zhane asked when they pulled apart. "What'll happen when they find out? And what about when this fight with Ivan is over and he is destroyed, what then?" His voice was filled with anxiety.

Andros shook his head. "I honestly don't know," he replied. "I do think you should tell them, and as for after this fight with Ivan, I say we wait and see what happens and deal with it then."

"If I tell them now, it could pull the whole team apart, and that's the last thing we need right now. I think it would be better to wait and tell them after all this is over with Ivan," Zhane pointed out.

"It's your decision, and I understand where you're coming from. I'll go with whatever you decide," Andros told him firmly.

A look of relief crossed Zhane's face. "Thanks, man," he said.

Andros hugged him again. "Don't mention it. You're my best friend and I'll always stand by you," he told him.

Zhane's eyes filled with tears. "That means so much to me, Andros," he said emotionally.

Andros smiled at him and moved the tray away from him. "Why don't you get some rest," he suggested.

Before Zhane could reply, however, the door opened again and Astronema came in. Her face lit up as she saw Zhane awake and alert. When Zhane saw her, his face lit up as well. She came up to his bedside and took his hand. "I'm so glad to see you awake," she told him softly. "How are you feeling?"

Zhane smiled. "A little better. Most of the pain in my head is gone," he replied. "I'm still really sore though."

Astronema stroked his hair tenderly. "That's good to hear. I was really scared yesterday when the swelling in your brain started to get worse," she said, her voice choking up a little.

"I was scared too. But with you here at my side, I felt safe," he replied, caressing her cheek lovingly.

Andros knew it was time for him to leave. "I'll let you two talk alone," he spoke up. "I need to find Ashley anyway, and have her help me do system checks on the ship." He picked up the tray and headed for the door.

"Thank, Andros," Zhane told him.

"You're welcome," he replied and left, closing the door behind him. He went to put the tray away and find Ashley.

"Outstanding," Ivan breathed, inspecting the now complete Tyrannotor. His last threat had worked; around thirty minutes later it was finished. And what a terrifying beauty she was. Like the others, it was titanium-armored and silver in appearance. With razor-sharp claws and teeth, it could tear virtually anything to shreds. Its powerful tail could whip about and level almost anything. It could fire powerful energy blasts from its fingers and eyes, as well as its mouth. Its roar was supersonic and its legs were powerful enough to level houses with just one kick. This was definitely the most powerful of his four Machines of Destruction.

Now all he needed to do was activate them. "Let the ooze flow!" he shouted and his captives turned on the pumps attached to giant tanks of ooze. The ooze flowed into hoses that were attached to all four of his machines. Then it flowed into the machines and a few seconds later, they came to life; their heads moves from side to side, wings, and limbs moved, and roars were heard.

"Yes!" He yelled loudly. "The time is now at hand for the rangers' demise! Let the fun begin!" He raised his arms and gestured at his machines. The vanished, only to reappear a moment later on Earth, in downtown Angel Grove, followed an instant later by Ivan himself.

With Ivan watching, his machines started demolishing the downtown area. It had begun!

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is sort of boring(although their is some humor). But it was neccessary because the rangers needed some quiet time to relax because as you can see from the last part that all hell's about to break loose! And as always, please read and review!


	17. Chapter 17

Return of an Old Evil

Disclaimer: Same as before.

A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter and the whole story so far!

* * *

Chapter 17

Andros had just washed Zhane's dishes and put the tray away when alarms began to wail loudly all over the ship. He jumped a mile as the sudden noise scared the hell out of him, and then whirled around frantically looking for looking for a cause. Seeing nothing, he ran out of the galley. "DECA, what's going on?" He yelled as he ran down the corridor.

"**Big trouble in Angel Grove**," she replied in her usual monotone. "**Four giant machines are** **ravaging the downtown area**."

"What kind of machines?" He asked as he threw open the bridge door and rushed in.

"**They appear to be a dragon, a hawk, a lion, and a Tyrannosaurus Rex. I've brought up the** **visual on the viewing screen**," the AI told him.

He hurried over and looked at it along with TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, Tommy, Kim, Zack, and Billy who were already there. "Oh shit! This is bad!" He exclaimed as he saw the four machines with his own eyes.

DECA was right. They were a dragon, hawk, Lion, and T-Rex. And they were all trashing downtown Angel Grove.

The dragon machine was breathing fire out of its mouth, setting everything on fire that it touched. The hawk and lion were tearing to shreds everything they could get their razor-sharp claws on. And the T-Rex was blasting everything in sight with the blasters on its fingers and its eye-lasers. It was a terrifying sight to behold.

"We have to stop them now!" Andros yelled. "We have to go know!"

"What the fuck is going on?" Rocky yelled as he entered the bridge followed by Adam and Tanya. Jason and Trini were right behind them.

Tommy spun around and looked at his friends. "Four giant machines are tearing up Angel Grove," he said gravely.

"Well then, we have to stop them!" Adam said without hesitation.

"Stop who?" Astronema asked, rushing in.

"Four giant, deadly machines," TJ answered.

"Come on, let's go!" Jason shouted.

"You too, Astronema," Adam said. "We need your help."

"Wait, what about Zhane?" She asked.

"He'll be fine. DECA and Alpha will keep an eye on him," Andros told her. "Come on, we have to go now!"

Within seconds the rangers had all morphed and they all were on Earth in Angel Grove, even Astronema.

"Those things are really hideous," Cassie commented.

"But where did they come from?" Zack asked. "And who built them?"

"From Ivan, no doubt," Tommy answered. "The first time we fought against him, he had two of them, Scorpitron and Hornitor."

"If they're his, then that's why he brainwashed and kidnapped all those people from KO-35," Andros said as the realization struck him.

Rocky nodded. "Exactly. He used them to construct the machines."

"We've got to find them and free them before any more machines can be built," TJ spoke up.

"We have to stop these four first," Jason told him.

"Let's get to it! We need Delta Megazord and Mega Voyager power, now!" Andros yelled.

"We need Super Zeo Zord and Zeo Zord power, now!" Tommy yelled.

Unfortunately, since the Dinozords had been destroyed, they couldn't be called; the same with the Thunderzords. That was a shame though, since they would have worked perfectly against these steel machines. That made Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack spectators for right now.

The zords responded instantly and within seconds, the Delta Megaship had transformed into the Delta Megazord, the five Mega Vehicles had formed the Mega Voyager, the Zeo Zords had formed the Zeo Megazord, and the Super Zeo Zords had formed the Super Zeo Megazord.

Each of the four megazords targeted a different machine, attacking them savagely.

The Super Zeo Megazord attacked Dragonitor viciously with its twin sabers while the Mega Voyager took on Tyrannotron. The Delta Megazord engaged Lionator and the Zeo Megazord faced Hawkitron.

It didn't take long for the rangers to realize how difficult stopping these machines was going to be. Their attacks weren't having much success in getting through and what little did get through wasn't having much effect on them.

"Damn it!" Tommy swore after Dragonitor sent the Super Zeo Megazord crashing to the ground with its powerful tail. "These machines are tough as shit!"

"You can say that again!" Adam shouted. "Look out!" He yelled, seeing flames forming in Dragonitor open mouth. The SZM barely managed to dive out of the way an instant later as the flames shot from Dragonitor's mouth.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Just so everyone knows: I'm abbreviating the names of the zords. It's much easier and quicker than writing the names out umpteen times. SZM is the Super Zeo Megazord, ZM is the Zeo Megazord, DM is the Delta Megazord, and MV is the Mega Voyager.)

* * *

"Damn, that was too close," Tommy muttered as the SZM staggered to its feet. Just then he saw the MV shoot its Mega V-3 Missile at Tyrannotron. Just as the missile was nearing it, Tyrannotron fired its eye-lasers and struck it dead on, causing it to explode instantly before it reached its intended target. However, the force of the explosion did send Tyrannotron tumbling to the ground; but still; it missed the full force of the missile and was able to get back to its feet seconds later. It fired its eye-lasers again, this time at the MV. It was knocked backwards into the DM, sending both to the ground.

"This isn't working!" Tommy heard Andros yell in frustration over the comm.

"Tell me something I didn't know!" Rocky's voice came back from the ZM.

"We need to try a different strategy," Adam said.

"I'm open to suggestions," Carlos chimed in as Lionator emitted its supersonic roar at the DM. "That roar is too much!"

"It's shaking us apart!" Ashley added, sounding a little frantic.

"Just hang on guys! Adam shouted. "Rocky, engage Zeo four Battle Helmet!"

"Gotcha!" Rocky shouted back. "Zeo Four Battle Helmet!" He commanded. Instantly, it appeared and replaced the Zeo Five Battle Helmet, which was normally there. A second later, the ZM rammed Lionator head first, sending it fly head over tail to crash some thirty feet away.

"Thanks, guys," Carlos said, the relief evident in his voice as the roar stopped instantly. "I'll never make fun of the 'silence is golden' phrase ever again.

"Yeah, you never really appreciate it until something like this happens," Ashley added.

Andros spoke up then. "The immediate threat is now gone, but the fact remains that we're still in deep shit here," he said gravely.

"Andros is right," Tommy said. "We have to think of some way to stop these machines, and fast!"

"Well maybe we could--- Tommy, look out behind you!" Andros's voice was frantic.

The SZM whirled around just in time to take a direct hit from Tyrannotron eye-lasers and finger lasers at the same time. The force of the combined blast overloaded the shields and the right stabilizer, which resulted in the SZM falling to the ground amid sparks and smoke. "This thing won't take another hit like that!" Adam announced, frantically trying to get the right stabilizer back online.

TJ's voice came over the comm from the DM. "We have to do something fast!"

"Yeah, but what?" Kat asked.

Before anyone could answer her, a purple blast hit Hawkitron on the wing, sending it tumbling out of control and crashing to the ground. Second blast immediately followed the first, this one hitting Dragonitor in the chest and making it stumble back a couple of steps. That was all it did however, as Dragonitor was bigger than Hawkitron, making it harder to damage.

"Is that Astronema?" Rocky asked.

"Well, it sure as hell ain't Ivan, and since she's the only other one with purple blasts that we know, it's got to be her!" Carlos responded.

"Unfortunately, her blasts aren't powerful enough to damage the machines though," Andros said sadly. They all knew he was right and a moment later it was proven true as one of her blasts hit Tyrannotron and nothing happened except that Tyrannotron fired back in the direction it came from.

"She's going to get killed, we have to do something!" Tanya yelled.

"Wait, I have an idea," Tommy said. "Combine Super Zeo Megazord sabers now!" The SZM held both sabers vertical and brought them together, a flash of light and a boom resounding as they joined together. The SZM raised the combined saber over its head, then, with an overhead stroke, brought it down to touch the ground. As it did, powerful energy shot from it in a straight line extending from the sword and hit Tyrannotron. Sparks and smoke issued from the giant machine as it toppled over and lay motionless on the ground.

"Wow!" TJ exclaimed in awe over what he had just seen.

"Amazing, but is it destroyed?" Andros asked. He was almost afraid to hope so.

"I don't think so," Tommy replied. "But it is damaged. How badly, though, we don't know."

Just then, Rocky noticed something. "Guys, look, the lion machine appears to be damaged as well!" He exclaimed.

"So is the hawk one," Adam added. Sure enough, sparks were coming from Lionator's face, and Hawkitron's wing, and it was struggling to fly straight.

"We've got to keep going. We have the upper hand now!" Tanya shouted.

"She's right!" Andros agreed, but before they could act, all four machines vanished in purple light.

"Damn, where'd they go?" Cassie asked.

"Probably back to Ivan's base, wherever that is," Tommy answered.

"Maybe they just disintegrated," said Rocky hopefully.

"I don't think it's going to be that easy. Rocky," Adam replied sadly.

"Adam's right," Andros spoke up. "Ivan probably teleported them somewhere to repairs could be made. But they'll be back, and most likely a lot sooner than we think."

"Andros is right," Tommy said. "I suggest we return to the Megaship and regroup."

"Yeah, I had DECA recording the whole battle so we can play it back and study it and maybe find a weakness in the machines that we can exploit," Andros added.

"So let's get going," Carlos said.

That's just what they did. They returned the zords to their hiding places and returned to the Megaship.

Dark Specter was absolutely livid over what he has just witnessed. His most trusted servant has turned traitor! He had seen her with his own eyes helping the rangers against Ivan's machines and then she returned to their ship with them! This was unacceptable!

He immediately opened communications with the Dark Fortress. "Ecliptor!" He thundered once he'd answered.

"Yes, My Lord?" He answered, bowing respectfully.

"Astronema has turned traitor! She is to be apprehended the minute she leaves the rangers' ship! I will tolerate no mistakes, or you will suffer the same punishment as her!"

Ecliptor bowed again. "Yes, My Lord. It shall be done," he said.

Dark Specter then ended the transmission. Enjoy _your freedom now, Astronema_, he thought. _Because you won't have it for long_! _No one betrays me and lives_!

* * *

A/N: I know this is short but I've ben so busy with Christmas and all and I hadn't updated in several days so I wanted to get something up. Please R&R! Suggestions and constructive criticism is welcome!


	18. Chapter 18

Return of an Old Evil

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: I should have said this a bunch of chapters ago, but along with Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Astronema are another main pairing!

A/N 2: I an beginning to wonder if the majority of you even like this story! The feedback has greatly diminished over that last few chapters:(

* * *

Chapter 18

The first thing the rangers and Astronema saw when they arrived on the Megaship was Zhane, fully dressed and up and about.

"Zhane!" Andros exclaimed in surprise. "You're not supposed to be out of bed yet. What are you doing up?"

"I feel better and I wanted to make sure you guys were okay and get something to eat," he exclaimed. He then walked straight to Astronema and embraced her tightly. She returned the embrace and they just held each other for several long moments.

Finally Astronema pulled back some. "How are you feeling?" She asked him softly.

"Better," he responded. "My head no longer hurts and the dizziness is gone." He looked better too. He wasn't as pale and his blue eyes were shining brightly and he looked stronger than before.

Astronema smiled at him. "I'm glad to hear that. I've been so worried about you," she said tenderly.

"I've been worried about me too," Zhane replied. "But you know me, I always bounce back."

"Yeah, I do know you, Zhane," Andros spoke up. "You're a fool!

Zhane whirled around. "Excuse me?" he asked, glaring at Andros.

Andros met his glare with his own. "You heard me, Zhane, you're a fool. You have no business being out of bed yet," he stated.

Zhane gave him an incredulous look. "I think I'm the one that decides that, not you!" Zhane retorted.

"Not when you're making stupid decisions!" Andros shot back. "You've had a pretty serious brain injury, Zhane. You'll hurt yourself worse if you try to do too much too soon."

"It's not a stupid decision, Andros! Alpha said I could. I know I have a brain injury; I'm not stupid, you know. You act like I'm training in the Simudeck or something instead of just walking around!" he shouted.

"I never said you were stupid, Zhane," Andros told him.

"Well you implied it!" Zhane shot back.

Andros gave an exasperated sigh. "No I didn't. I said you being up and walking was stupid," he pointed out.

"It's not stupid, Andros. Would you quit worrying about me like you're my dad or something?"

"Well someone has too, since you obviously don't!" Andros retorted.

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Zhane demanded.

"It means you're careless!" Andros shot back.

Now Zhane was pissed. "I am not careless. I can't help it if I like to have fun and you don't!" He yelled angrily.

"Don't you dare turn this on me!" Andros snapped. Ashley stepped up and put her hand on his shoulder then.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Zhane asked incredulously. "You're treating me like a brainless idiot!"

"Enough!" TJ broke in before Andros could reply. "We don't have time for this. The minute his machines are repaired, Ivan will send them to attack again. We need to analyze the information that DECA got on them immediately."

"TJ's right," Tommy said. "And the last thing we need is to be fighting amongst ourselves, Ivan or no Ivan."

Andros knew they were right. He took a couple of deep breaths, calming himself. Then he nodded. You're right, guys," he said.

Zhane nodded as well. "Yeah, we should get to the bridge." His voice was now calm as well.

"All right then, let's go," Jason said authoritatively and strode away, heading for the bridge. The others followed him.

As soon as they reached the bridge and took seats Andros got down to business. "DECA, play back the recording of our battle with Ivan's machines," he commanded.

"**Playing now**," The AI responded.

They all watched the recording in silence. When it was finished Andros spoke again. "DECA, have you been able to determine any weaknesses?" he asked.

"**None that would prove useful in future battles as of yet**," she replied. "**Their titanium armor makes it hard to even get through their defenses**."

"But we damaged three of them," Rocky pointed out.

"**Yes, but they were only minor damages; not enough to incapacitate them in the least. In fact, if Ivan hadn't teleported them away, they could easily have continued fighting at about ninety-eight percent of their maximum capacity**.

"Damn," Andros swore.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kat asked.

"I'm not sure," Andros answered truthfully.

"Well, we need to figure something out now, before it's too late!" Jason stated.

"Jason's right," Billy said.

"I've got it!" Trini shout suddenly. "The machines are metal, right?" Everyone nodded and she continued. "Then all we need is acid!" This caused murmurs to go around the room.

"Hey, yeah! Acid eats metal!" Zack exclaimed.

"That might work, assuming we can get enough acid for all of them," Jason said thoughtfully.

"Even if we do, it'll take too long," Andros pointed out. "It's a good plan, but we need something quicker."

"Wait a minute," Astronema broke in. "When we fight them again, I'll have Ecliptor fire the Satto-lasers on Jason, Trini, Billy, Kim, and Zack. That will take them by surprise and give us a huge advantage!" The five of them began murmuring to each other.

"What makes you think Ecliptor would do that? I mean, you did betray him," Tommy pointed out.

"Ecliptor is loyal to _me_. I'm the one he follows," Astronema stated firmly.

"Huh? I thought you all followed Dark Specter," Zack said, confused.

"We do, but Ecliptor is _my_ subordinate. His orders come from me," she explained.

"But what if Dark Specter has taken command of the Dark Fortress. He could have killed all aboard. And even if he hasn't, will Ecliptor defy him in his presence?" Andros wanted to know.

"He's not going to kill all aboard. He'll use them to find me first."

"He'll definitely find you the instant you contact Ecliptor," TJ pointed out.

She nodded. "I know. But it can't be helped," she replied.

"He could very well fry you where you stand and you're willing to risk that?" Carlos said, shocked.

She gazed at Zhane. "I am," she said with complete conviction.

"Wow!" Carlos exclaimed. "Love sure is a powerful thing."

"You're just now figuring that out?" Rocky asked him.

"Hey, I don't see you with anybody," he countered.

"That's where you're wrong. I've been dating a young woman named Penny for over a year now," Rocky informed him.

"Oh," Carlos said, subdued.

"Okay guys, we're off the subject," Jason spoke up. "We're not here to discuss Rocky's love life. Astronema's plan is a good one. We can discuss 'what ifs' about it forever, but the fact is, it's our best shot. And I don't know about the rest of you, but the fact that she's willing to risk everything, including her life to do it, makes my respect for her skyrocket."

"Jason's right," Tommy agreed. We need to stop these machines ASAP, and Astronema's plan is the best one I've heard so far."

Hey, I just thought of something," Zhane broke in. "After the five of you grow, I wait for the perfect time, and then come in blasting in the Mega Winger! It'll be awesome!"

Andros shook his head. "It would be, if you were healthy enough," he said.

"I am," Zhane insisted. "And when I morph, I'll have extra protection."

"It's too risky, Zhane. You could hurt yourself worse than you are," Andros told him.

"But I want to help!" He cried. "I feel so useless just sitting on my ass while you all are out fighting Ivan and his machines."

'I know you do, Zhane. And we will welcome your help as soon as your healthy again," Andros said.

"This sucks," he said dejectedly. "I need to be fighting with you guys, not staying behind like some kind of invalid."

"You're not an invalid, Zhane. You're injured. There's a big difference," Andros told him.

"It doesn't feel like it at the moment."

"What about the regenerator?" TJ asked suddenly.

"Hey yeah!" Zhane exclaimed. "You can hook me up to it."

"That's a good idea," Andros said. "I'll go back and get it ready right now." He turned and left the bridge.

Astronema came over to Zhane and hugged him tightly. "Now you'll be back in action before you know it," she told him softly.

"I can't wait. I feel so bad; I mean, here you are, risking everything for me and the rest of us, and I can't even help out," he replied, his voice choking up.

"You shouldn't feel bad. You didn't get hurt on purpose and you'll be back and better than ever before real soon now," she murmured, stroking his cheek.

Zhane threw his arms around her. "Oh, Astronema, I love you so much!" He told her softly, burying his face in her shoulder.

"I love you too, Zhane, with all my heart," she replied tenderly, while lovingly stroking his hair.

After a few seconds Zhane lifted his face and kissed her deeply. She responded in kind and soon everything else was completely forgotten. That is, until Andros came back and spoke to them.

"Uh, guys," he said loudly, trying to get the couple's attention. I didn't work so he touched Zhane on the shoulder. "Hey Zhane?"

Zhane jumped, startled, and turned to glare at Andros. "Do you mind?" He asked impatiently. "This is a private moment."

"I sorry, Zhane, but the regenerator is ready.

"You should go, Zhane," Astronema told him.

"I guess you're right," he said reluctantly. "But I just want to stay here and hold you."

Astronema was deeply touched at his words. "I know. I feel the same way, but you need to heal," she replied, looking deep into his eyes. "It won't be long, my Silver Knight, and we will be able to hold each other for as long as we want."

Zhane's heart was so full of love he thought it might burst. "I eagerly await that, my Princess." He kissed her one more time and followed Andros back to the Med Bay to get hooked up to the regenerator.

"That was beautiful," Jason said softly after they were gone.

Tommy nodded. "I know. It's just like Kim and me."

"And me and Trini," Jason said.

"And me and Tanya," Adam added.

"You can tell they're really in love," Tanya put in, slipping her arms around Adam.

Kim slipped her arm through Tommy's. "I just wish everyone could be that happy and in love," she said wistfully.

"I know what you mean, Kim, but right now we have more important things to worry about," Trini spoke up.

Jason started to speak but noticed that Rocky looked incredibly sad. "Hey, bro, what's wrong?" he asked him.

Rocky shook his head. "Nothing, I just miss Penny, that's all," he replied.

Kat put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll see her soon," she told him.

Rocky nodded. "Thanks, Kat."

Just then Andros came back. "All right guys, we need to get down to business," he said firmly as he sat down.

"Wait," Astronema spoke up. "How long will Zhane need to be hooked up to the regenerator?"

"Probably around ten hours," Andros replied. "Now, about Ivan's machines…"

Ecliptor was hurrying down a corridor on the Dark Fortress, heading for his quarters. To say he had been shocked at Dark Specter's revelation that Astronema had betrayed them, would be a great understatement. He knew something hadn't been right when she'd walked out and left in the middle of that battle and hadn't came back, but he never dreamed it was because she'd turned traitor!

He reached his quarters and entered, and headed straight to his desk and sat down in the chair and began to contemplate all his options. He still felt that his loyalty was to Astronema, but if she asked for his help and he gave it to her, Dark Specter would kill him. And if he refused, Astronema could very well kill him. He could try to flee, but Dark Specter would only see that as betrayal as well and kill him. He had a strong feeling that whatever he did would result in his demise.

What he really needed was someone to talk to, but there was no one. Elgar was a brainless fool that would tell Dark Specter everything he said because he simply didn't know any better, and that left only the quantrons, which was not an option at all, as they were just robots who did what they were programmed to do and nothing more or nothing less. There was nobody else on the Dark Fortress and he didn't dare contact someone not on it because Dark Specter was no doubt monitoring all communications to and from the Dark Fortress, and he didn't know who he could contact that would understand anyway.

So he was all alone with no idea whatsoever of what to do.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review! I haven't been getting much feedback lately so I don't know what is good and what I need to improve!


	19. Chapter 19

Return of an Old Evil

Disclaimer: Same as before.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate it. Be prepared for this chapter has some Andros/Ashley fluff and one hell of an ending!

* * *

Chapter 19

Billy was hard at work. They had discussed Ivan's machines for nearly two hours and then had decided to relax while they could. But Billy had other ideas. An idea had come to him as they were leaving the bridge and he had gone straight to the supply closet in the hangar bay, after a quick stop in his quarters to get his tools. It hadn't taken him long at all to find everything he needed, and once he had, he had set right to work.

Now, almost forty-five minutes later, he was almost finished. Mumbling to himself as he worked, he plugged away at his device, knowing it was crucial that he finish it as soon as possible.

Meanwhile Andros and Ashley were heading for the hangar bay. Andros wanted to do a couple of system checks and Ashley had decided to join him.

"I can't wait for Zhane to be okay," she told him, taking his hand. "He's really having a hard time not being able to fight these battles with us."

He nodded at her words. "I know. And we really could use him and his Mega Winger against Ivan's machines."

"The Mega Winger would be a huge help," Ashley agreed.

"You're right. And if Astronema can get Ecliptor to fire the satto-lasers and make the others grow, we actually might stand a chance."

"Do you really think she can?" Ashley asked him.

"I don't know," he answered. "It all depends on depth of Ecliptor's loyal to her. And speaking of Astronema, what do you think about her and Zhane being together?"

"I don't know. It's all happened so fast and with everything else that's happening, I really haven't had much time to even digest it. But I will say this; they really seem to care about one another."

Andros nodded. "I know. And that makes for a very weird situation when this is all over. I mean, will she go back to the Dark Fortress, and if she does, what does that mean for Zhane?"

"That's a good question. Unfortunately, I don't have an answer."

"Neither do I. And another thing, what kind of impact will it have on the others? There's a chance they won't want to have anything to do with them, and you can't really blame them if that's what happens. Astronema is an evil villain and our enemy," Andros said thoughtfully.

"Well, maybe she won't go back. Maybe she'll want to stay with Zhane," Ashley pointed out.

"Maybe you're right," he said, giving her a kiss. "I mean, I never want to leave you. I want to always be with you." His voice was tender.

Ashley's heart warmed at his words. "I want to be with you always, too," she replied, slipping her arms around him and kissing him hard.

His arms came around her as he kissed her back. She leaned into him and reached out and pulled his ponytail loose so she could run her hand through his hair.

He reveled at the feeling of her hand running through his hair as he began to kiss her hungrily, running one hand up and down her back.

She moaned and began to kiss him back just as hungrily. She never knew it was possible to be so much in love with someone as she was with Andros. She wanted to stay in his embrace forever.

Andros let his lips slide down to her neck and began to gently kiss the soft skin there, relishing the taste as he worked his lips over every inch of her neck, pausing occasionally to take a fold of skin in his mouth and gently suck on it for a moment or two before releasing it.

She leaned her head back some to give him easier access and moaned every time he sucked on her skin. Damn, it felt so good to have him doing that to her. Just then he sucked harder on a fold of skin, making her tremble and moan louder as she leaned her head back a little more and pushed her neck closer to him. "Oh Andros, that feel so good. Don't stop!" She cried breathlessly, putting a hand on the back of his head and gently pushing it closer. He responded by moaning and taking another fold of skin in his mouth and sucking even harder, causing her to buck against him and moan his name loudly.

Upon hearing that, he released her neck and crushed his lips to hers, kissing her hard and deep. She kissed him back just as hard and deep, tangling her hands in his hair.

"Oh, Ash, I love you so much," he murmured softly and kissed her harder as his body began to fill with the need for so much more. He was just about to rub his groin area against hers when a loud crash sounded from up ahead of them.

The noise startled them so much that they both jumped a mile and nearly banged heads.

"What the heck?" Andros asked, irritated at being interrupted like that, as they both stood there trying to get their breath back.

"What in the world was that?" Ashley asked after a few moments, still breathing a little hard.

Andros shook his head. "I don't know, but let's find out," he answered. He pointed ahead of them. "I think it came from up there."

She nodded and they took off, not stopping until they heard someone muttering angrily.

Andros looked at her. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, I think it's coming from the hangar bay," She replied.

"I think you're right," he told her. The hangar bay door was only a few feet in front of them. They hurried to the door and threw it open. Both were shocked at the sight that greeted them. There was a huge mess of tools scattered by the main supply closet. Billy was kneeling in the middle of it, muttering as he picked them up.

Andros hurried over to him with Ashley right behind him. "Need some help?" He asked.

Billy gave him a grateful look. "Yes, thanks you two," he replied as they bent down and started to help. Billy pointed to his toolbox and told them that's where they went.

"What happened?" Andros asked after a minute or two.

"Well, I had just finished the device I had been working on for the past hour and went to set it down so I could clean up when I bumped my toolbox, and it crashed to the ground and everything in it spilled everywhere." He smiled wryly. "One of these days I'll learn not to leave it open on the edge of a table."A few minutes later, all the tools had been picked up and put away.

Andros then spotted a small gadget sitting on the table and picked it up. It was shaped like a flat circle, about one inch in diameter, and about an eighth of an inch thick, and was similar to a computer chip in appearance. "Is this it?" He asked Billy, holding it out.

Billy took it from him and looked it over. "Yes. "This little device is crucial to our victory," he said.

Ashley was lost. She couldn't imagine how that little thing could be that crucial. "Huh? I don't get it. How is that thing crucial to our victory?" she asked.

"Well, Ashley, it's like this. This thing is a homing device," he told her.

"How is a homing device going to help us?" Andros asked, voicing Ashley's own question.

"That's simple," Billy replied. "We attach it to one of Ivan's machines and when it's returns to Ivan's base, it'll lead us straight to it, thus enabling us to free the captives and destroy it," he explained.

"That's brilliant, Billy!" Andros exclaimed. He then frowned as something occurred to him. "But how do we make sure it doesn't get detected?"

"Well first off, it won't activate until I press the activation button on the remote control I linked it up with. Second, the signal is very subtle and is hidden inside a duplicate of the machine's own transmitting signal, which means the transmitting signal would have to be shut off in order to detect the homing signal. And since the transmitting signal can't be shut off until it reaches its destination, so even if Ivan finds, it we'll already know where his base is."

"There's just one thing. What if he moves his base the minute he finds it? I mean, he could teleport everything and everyone away in a flash," Ashley pointed out.

Billy nodded. That had already occurred to him. "Then I simply activate the back-up program, which will lock onto Ivan's and his machines energy signatures simultaneously the instant they reach the base, so he does teleport everything in a flash, we'll be able to track them wherever they go."

"But how can it do that if Ivan destroys it?" Andros asked him.

"Once it locks onto the energy signatures, it'll transmit the data back here which means we will have the information within several milliseconds after it locks on, so after then it doesn't matter if it gets destroyed because it'll already have done its job," Billy explained.

Andros shook his head in wonder. "That's incredible, Billy," he said.

"Yeah, Tommy and the others weren't lying when they said you were a super genius," Ashley added.

Billy blushed and looked at the ground. "Well, I don't know if I'd go that far," he mumbled.

"Well, I would," Andros said with conviction.

Billy started to reply when the wailing of the alarms sounded.

"DECA, what is it?" Andros asked, yelling to be heard over the racket.

"**Ivan's machines are back in Angel Grove**," the AI replied immediately.

"Shit!" Andros swore. "DECA, tell the other Astro Rangers to get to the launch tubes and the others to teleport down there now!"

"**I shall do so at once, Andros**," she told him.

"Ashley, Billy, come on! We have to go now! Billy, is the homing device ready?" He shouted, running for the door.

"Yes, Andros, it is. I've got it right here," He held it up along with the remote as he and Ashley followed him out the door.

Less than two minutes later they were in Angel Grove all morphed. They called their zords and they responded instantly and the rangers jumped in the cockpits; Andros and Ashley in the MV, Carlos, TJ, and Cassie in the DM, Rocky, and Kat in the ZM, and Tommy, Adam, and Tanya in the SZM.

Jason, Zack, Kim, Trini, and Billy all stood slightly off to one side along with Astronema, waiting for the right moment to implement Astronema's plan.

"All right, guy, let's do it!" Andros shouted.

"Yeah, it's time to finish these maggots once and for all!" Rocky added. With that, the ZM kicked Lionator and the battle was on.

Dragonitor breathed fire at the SZM and it ducked and slashed it with one of its sabers. Tyrannotron fires its eye-lasers at the MV, who dodged and blasted it back. The DM fired its blasters at the flying Hawkitron. It managed to evade them and return fire.

It didn't take long for the battle to become fierce and highly intense. Punches, kicks, and energy blasts were traded back and forth, with the zords getting the worst of it. The ZM slashed Dragonitor, managing to get a good hit on it, but was blindsided by a barrage of laser fire from Tyrannotron, which resulted in the ZM sparking and smoke filling the cockpit as it tumbled backward to the ground,

"Rocky, are you guys all right?" Tommy cried after seeing the ZM go down.

"I think so," Rocky replied, coughing a little from the smoke in the cockpit. "We're getting no where fast with these machines!"

"I know!" Tommy shouted. "But hang on, I have and Idea. I need the Red Battlezord now!"

Immediately launching from the old holding bay for all the Zeo Zords in the side of a mountain, it swooped down from the sky and landed next to the SZM.

As soon as it landed Tommy turned to Adam and Tanya. "Are you guys going to be okay in here in the SZM by yourselves?" He asked them.

They both nodded. "We've got it, Tommy," Adam told him and Tommy then immediately teleported himself into the Red Battlezord.

**(Author's note: RB is the Red Battlezord.)**

"All right you mechanical misfits, it's time for a pounding," Tommy stated and the RB stomped to Tyrannotron and punched it repeatedly, one hand after the other for a full three minutes. Then it stepped back a couple of paces and fired energy bursts from its hands at point blank range. They struck the machine dead center, sending it flying to the ground amid smoke and sparks.

"All right, Tommy! Way to go!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Yeah, it desperately needed to get acquainted with the ground!" Rocky added gleefully. That comment caused a few snickers from various rangers.

"Guys, stay focused, it's not over yet; not by a long shot," Tommy said sternly.

"Tommy's right," Andros spoke up. "This is definitely no over." Just then Hawkitron swooped low and raked its talons over the DM.

Cassie shrieked as there was a grating sound of metal on metal and the Dm swayed on its feet and the lights in the cockpit flickered a couple times.

"Guys, are you okay?" Andros asked urgently.

Carlos glanced at the cockpit control panels and at Cassie and TJ. "Yeah, I think so, but the DM is going to be out of the battle for several minutes until we can determine the extent of the damage," he replied, sounding slightly shaky.

"Well, I hope the damage isn't too severe because we need you and the DM in the battle," Andros told them.

"So do we," TJ answered. Just then Tommy spoke up.

"What do you say, Andros, time for our sneak attack?" He asked the red Space ranger.

"You're right, Tommy," Andros answered. He pushed a button on the MV's control panel. "Astronema, it's time. Contact Ecliptor," he told her.

She nodded. "Right," she answered him. "He goes," she mumbled to herself and opened communications to the Dark Fortress. "Ecliptor, fire the satto-lasers on me at once!" She commanded.

"Astronema!" he gasped in surprise. "But Dark specter---"he began.

She interrupted him. "Don't worry about him, just do it, Ecliptor, now!" She yelled.

Ecliptor hesitated for a brief second then pushed the button that activated the satto-lasers. He just couldn't betray Astronema; she was like a daughter to him.

She turned to the five rangers. "Hold on to me," she told them as the ray appeared in the sky, heading straight for them. They did and an instant later, it hit and engulfed them. When it dissipated a second later all six of them were as the same size as the Zords!

"Wow, this is cool!" Zack exclaimed.

"You said it, bro," Jason told him.

"Now those machines are history!" Kimberly shouted.

"This is an experience I know I'll never forget," Billy put in.

"This is awesome! Now let's get these overgrown junk magnets!" Trini yelled.

"Right!" Jason said as Astronema raised her staff and prepared to strike.

Just then, black clouds blocked out the sun and the sky grew dark. "What the hell is going on?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it," Kat answered.

Astronema was having more than just a bad feeling about it, for she knew exactly what was going on. HE was coming. Sure enough, the next instant he appeared in the sky. He resembled a giant black scaly lizard and it looked like his insides consisted of fire. Every second it seemed like a burst of flame found its way between the scales and burst forth. When he opened his giant mouth that was full of razor-sharp teeth, all you could see was fire in the back of his throat.

He was truly a terrifying sight.

"Who_ is _that?" Tanya stammered.

Astronema answered, and her words brought chills to all of them, even Andros who had seen him before. "It's Dark Specter."

* * *

A/N: I apologize if my physical description of Dark Specter is off. I did the best I could. What do you think of the appearance of the Red Battlezord and the others growing giant-size? What do you think Dark Specter will do? Please press that little button and tell me what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

Return of an Old Evil

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: This story is almost finished. Only two or at the most three chapters left! There is a BIG confrontation in this chapter! Read on to find out who it's between!

* * *

Chapter 20

Ivan was in his control center watching his machines battle the rangers' zords when his comlink chirped. He picked it up and listened for several seconds before tossing it aside. "Yes!" Ivan crowed in delight.

One of his agents had just informed him of the location of Zordon. At last, he could exact his revenge! He took another look at the battle on Earth and was just in time to see Dark Specter appear in the sky. No doubt his intentions were to punish Astronema for betraying him. His timing couldn't have better for Ivan as this was the perfect time to destroy Zordon while he was occupied.

Almost certainly he would still be under heavy guard but that didn't faze him in the least. He could ooze on through without then even know he was there.

'_Time to face your destiny, Zordon'_, he thought as he took one last look at the battle and teleported away.

Are you serious?" Jason asked incredulously.

Kat gasped in horror. "That's Dark Specter?"

"Oh, my gosh, he's disgusting!" Kim exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, Astronema's right," Andros spoke up. "That is Dark Specter."

"But what---"Rocky started but was silenced as Dark Specter began to speak.

"Astronema!" He thundered. "You dared to betray me?" Little flames darted out of his mouth as he spoke.

She trembled and fidgeted nervously and started to stammer a reply then shook herself and stood up straight and looked him straight in the eye. "Yes, Dark Specter, I did," she said.

"I'm sorry you did. It's such a shame to have to destroy my best servant," he replied regretfully. "After I make you watch as I destroy your precious silver ranger right in front of your eyes!" He watched closely to see Astronema's reaction.

"No!" She screamed. "I won't let you touch Zhane!"

Ah, so his suspicions _were_ right. "I'm sorry my dear, but it's the price you pay for betrayal," he said sadly.

"Go to hell, you bastard!" Andros yelled and the MV opened fire on him. Unfortunately, it had little effect on him except to make him even angrier than he already was.

He roared so loudly it seemed to shake the heavens and shot what seemed like a tidal wave of flame at Astronema and the MV. Astronema managed to teleport out of the way just in time but it hit the MV and overloaded its shields. It went down smoking.

"Hurry, full reset. We need the shields back up now!" Andros said urgently to Ashley whose hands darted frantically over the controls.

"I'm hurrying Andros," she replied. "I need your help." He complied and they both were working frantically to restore the shields.

"We've got to do something!" Jason said urgently. Another hit like that and the MV is finished!"

Before anyone could respond though, Dark Specter roared again, and prepared to send another wave of fire at the MV and Astronema.

Before he could though, he seemed to freeze up as his eyes lost focus. He stayed like that for several seconds than vanished abruptly.

"All right, can somebody tell me what in blazes just happened?" Carlos demanded.

"Carlos is right. This doesn't make any sense. Why would he bolt like that when he clearly could have destroyed all of us just now?" Adam asked.

"You go me," Rocky said. "I'm just glad he did. I though we were all finished."

"Something else must have happened that took precedence over his revenge on me," Astronema said thoughtfully.

Well, whatever happened, we don't have time to dwell on it now. We've still got to stop these machines!" Andros spoke up, getting everyone's attention back on the immediate concern.

"Well then, let's do it!" Tommy exclaimed. With that said they all attacked the machines with renewed vigor.

Even though the rangers were attacking more fiercely than before, the battle was virtually stalemated, with neither side able to gain the upper hand. That is until Lionator let loose its supersonic roar.

"Damn!" Zack exclaimed, putting his hands over his ears. "That's one hell of a roar!"

"I know. We've got to do something about it before it shakes the zords apart!" Tommy replied.

"I've got an idea!" Andros shouted. "Tommy, distract it with the SZM!. The rest of you keep the other machines busy!"

"Right!" Tommy shouted back. As the SZM stumbled its way to Lionator, the others, with the exception of the MV, shakily engaged the three machines.

Despite the MV shaking like an overused wooden roller coaster, Andros watched Lionator closely. "Ashley, is it armed and ready?" He asked, not taking his eyes off Lionator.

Ashley nodded firmly. "It's armed and ready, Andros," she told him, her voice shaking with the zord.

Andros acknowledged her with a nod, continuing to watch Lionator. Just then, the SZM kicked it in the side, knocking it off balance and it stumbled and fell. Andros then knew the time was right. "Ashley, now!" He yelled.

"Mega V-3 Missile, fire!" She shouted, pressing a button. With a shudder, the missile launched and headed straight for Lionator. The machine was busy getting back up and didn't see the missile in time to evade. The missile slammed into its side, scoring a direct hit, instantly penetrating its armor and Lionator exploded, sending debris everywhere.

"Whoo hoo!" Rocky yelled gleefully.

"We got one!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Good work. Now we don't have to worry about that roar anymore!" Kim shouted.

"All right, that's one down, three to go," Tommy stated.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get them!" Zack yelled.

"Right!" Jason replied. With that, they viciously attacked the other three machines.

With only three machines left, it wasn't long before the rangers had the upper hand. The RB was using Tyrannotron as a punching bag, the five original rangers were ganging up on Dragonitor, the other zords were taking on Hawkitron with the exception of the ZM, which went to help out the RB. Astronema, who was taking turns blasting each of the machines, nailed Dragonitor with a particularly powerful blast at the same time that Zack nailed it with his Power Axe and it was knocked backwards onto the ground. The five rangers moved in, getting ready to pound it while it was down, when all three machines vanished suddenly in a flash of purple light.

"Chickens!" Jason yelled. "Always running away when the going gets tough!"

"Jase, Ivan probably teleported them away, which means it's Him whose the chicken," Tommy told him.

"Don't worry, Jase, we'll get them next time," Zack said.

"I know, but this is---"

"I got it!" Billy yelled suddenly, cutting Jason off midsentence.

"What is it? What do you have?" Adam asked him.

"The location of Ivan's base!" Billy replied excitedly. "The homing device worked like a charm!"

"Where is it, Billy?" Jason asked eagerly.

"Not here," Andros broke in. "Let's get back to the ship first in case someone's spying or listening in on us."

Realizing Andros was right, Tommy spoke up. "All right, let's go."

Moments later, the zords were once again hidden and the five rangers and Astronema were back to normal size, courtesy of Astronema's staff. The next instant, DECA teleported them back to the ship.

Meanwhile, at a secret location located on an otherwise nondescript deserted planet in the middle of nowhere, in a hidden chamber there was a cylinder of what appeared to be green light nearly twenty feet tall and about eight feet in diameter. Inside the green light there was a floating grayish-white head. It was Zordon. There were a couple of hoses hooked up to the bottom of the tube near the floor. The bottom third of the cylinder had turned red with evil energy and it was ever so slowly rising higher.

There was nothing else in the chamber except four quantrons guarding the single door with four more on the other side of the door.

This day was like all the others, quiet and boring with nothing at all out of the ordinary happening. But all that changed when one of the guards noticed what looked like purple slime oozing under the door and up the side. Confused, He pointed it out to the other three and they didn't know what to make of it either.

Without warning, a purple blob rose up out of the puddle that had formed on the floor. It transformed into Ivan Ooze and in one instant he had felled all four quantrons with a single blast. He then turned his attention to the cylinder and more specifically, the head floating in it.

"Hey, old man, guess what? The boogeyman is back!" He exclaimed.

"Ivan Ooze? How is this possible?" Zordon asked incredulously.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Ivan replied smugly. "You only need to know that I'm going to get my revenge on you at last. And that it will be sugar sweet!" He then laughed manically.

"You won't get away with this, Ooze!" Zordon stated firmly. "Evil will never win!"

Ivan shook his head in exasperation. "You know, I am getting really sick and tired of hearing that," he said. "But it really doesn't matter anyway because in a few minutes you will be no more." He raised his hands and prepared to blast Zordon's cylinder. But before he could, a huge jet of orangish-red flame shot through the room, hitting Ivan and knocking him off his feet.

Ivan picked himself up only to be knocked off his feet once again by a second jet of flame. "Okay, who's the flame-head?" He asked in annoyance as he got to his feet once again.

"I'm the flame-head!" A deep voice thundered so loudly that the walls shook. Ivan turned his head toward the voice and saw Dark Specter appear through the giant hole the flames had burned in the wall. He had gotten there as quickly as possible after his agent had informed him that Ivan had discovered Zordon's location and was already on his way there; to destroy him, no doubt.

"Ah, Dark Specter; I was expecting you, but I must admit that it wasn't this soon," Ivan told him. "No matter, I'll just destroy you now rather than later. Then I'll destroy Zordon and take my place as the new Monarch of Evil!"

"I don't think so! You will never be the Monarch of Evil and you won't destroy Zordon either! I need him alive. My plans depend on it!" Dark Specter informed him.

"Well, I really must apologize. Your plans are moot because you won't be around much longer!" Ivan snapped and blasted him with purple energy. It hit Dark specter in the chest, causing him to yelp. He quickly shook it off and opened his mouth and sent a torrent of flame at Ivan who instantly teleported out of the way and countered with another blast of purple energy. Dark Specter evaded it and breathed another round of fire at Ivan who teleported out of the way again, this time appearing outside.

This continued for a while with neither getting the upper hand or even much hurting the other. Finally, Ivan had enough. "Yo, flame-head---" he broke off as teleported out of the way of a jet of flame. An instant later he reappeared and continued. "It's time to up the ante!" With that, he raised his hands, fingers outstretched, to the sky. Purple energy leapt from his fingers and shot up into the sky. Almost instantly, a clap of thunder sounded and purple lightning shot down from the sky and struck Dark Specter.

Dark Specter writhed in pain as Ivan continued his assault, flinging globs of ooze all over Dark Specter. Each glob stuck instantly where it hit, solidifying immediately and causing pain and paralysis in the spot that it covered.

As he became paralyzed in spots all over his body, Dark Specter knew he had to act now before it was too late. He quickly raised his body temperature higher and higher until all the ooze just melted away. He shook himself and glared at Ivan. "You're powerful, but not nearly powerful enough, you purple freak!" He exclaimed as Ivan sent another lightning blast at him. But this one missed completely as he vanished and reappeared a moment later several hundred kilometers away.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me!" Ivan taunted and then went on. "Dark Specter, we both know you're only delaying the inevitable so why don't you just give up now!"With that, he sent an even more powerful lightning blast at the evil monarch.

But Dark Specter was ready. Ignoring Ivan's words, he surrounded himself with fire and met the lightning head on. The fire was so thick, the lightning just bounced harmless off it. As Ivan gaped in astonishment, he knew it was time to end this. He sent all the fire that was surrounding him directly at Ivan.

Coming too fast for Ivan to teleport out of the way, it completely engulfed him. He screamed in agony as his body caught fire and began to burn. This went on for several minutes until in a last desperate attempt to save himself, he turned himself to ooze. But the flames were so hot that the ooze immediately began to boil and finally exploded, sending purple energy and bits of ooze in all directions, which were quickly absorbed and evaporated by the flames.

The flames dissipated several moments later and Ivan was no more.

He checked quickly to make sure the good in Zordon was still being drained and ordered the work crews to repair the wall and anything else that had bee damaged. He knew that Zordon would have to be moved very soon, but it would have to wait until he had his revenge on Astronema and Ecliptor.

Not wanting to take any chances, he quickly contacted Divatox and ordered her and her minions to come and guard Zordon along with the guards already there.

With that done, he headed back to take care of his unfinished business.

* * *

A/N: I didn't really like the way I left off with the rangers but the confrontation went longer than I orginally planned! So what did you think of the confrontation between Ivan and Dark Specter? I'm not totally sure sure if each of them is actually capible of doing what they did but it's my story and it made the confrontation awesome in my opinion! I'd love for you to review an tell me yours.


	21. Chapter 21

Return of an Old Evil

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: Well, it's nearly over now. Just one more chapter to go!

* * *

Chapter 21

As soon as the rangers got back to the ship, Billy made a beeline for the bridge. Once there, he dashed to Andros's station and entered the data from the homing device into the computer. A moment later, the location of Ivan's base appeared on the main view screen.

Zack looked doubtfully at the image on the view screen. It was a large, nondescript asteroid seemingly in the middle of nowhere. "Are you sure about this, Billy?" He asked.

Billy nodded. "A hundred percent sure, Zack," he replied. "This is Ivan's base."

"But he could've teleported his machines somewhere else really fast. This could be where he teleported them," Zack insisted.

"Negative," Billy responded. "I activated the device's back-up program. It's picking up the energy signature of the remaining three machines and several hundred humans; most likely the captives from KO-35, as well as traces of Ivan."

"His base being inside an asteroid does makes sense," Andros spoke up. "I mean, it's pretty common for pirates and smugglers and the like to use hollowed-out asteroids as their bases. They make great disguises and furthermore, asteroid fields are difficult to navigate."

"Well, let's hurry up and get there so we can destroy his ass once and for all!" Rocky said loudly.

Andros nodded. "Right. DECA, initiate hyper rush at maximum to this location immediately!" He commanded.

"**Coordinates locked on. Initiating maximum hyper rush now**," she replied. As the AI finished speaking, everyone could feel the shuddering vibrations as the hyper burners engaged.

"DECA, what's our ETA?" Andros asked.

"**Our ETA is approximately one hour, four minutes**," the AI answered.

"Wow, his base is much closer than I thought it would be," Tommy said.

"No, it's pretty far. Not long before all of this started, we got a big upgrade on the hyper burners. That has enables us to triple our fastest hyper rush speed," Andros told him.

"Hey, what's going on? I felt the hyper burners engage. Where are we going?" A voice asked from the doorway.

They all turned and saw Zhane standing there looking healthier and stronger than he had in days.

"Zhane!" Andros exclaimed as Astronema rushed over and embraced him. "It's good to see you looking so well!"

"Thank you, Andros. It's good to finally be healthy! But what's going on?" He repeated.

"We're on our way to Ivan's base to finish this once and for all!" Andros told him.

"You mean, we know where it is?" Zhane asked, astonished.

Andros nodded. "Yes, thanks to Billy," he replied and went on to explain all about the homing device and planting it on one of Ivan's machines.

"Holy Shit!" Zhane exclaimed, looking at Billy in amazement, who promptly blushed. "You're amazing!"

Billy blushed deeper. "I was just doing my part to help win this," he said, looking at the floor.

Jason saw that his friend was looking a little uncomfortable and decided to change the subject. "Well, I think I'm going to get a bite to eat while we have time," he said. "Trini, want to come with me?" He asked his girlfriend.

Trini nodded and smile softly at him. "Sure, that sounds good. I am a little hungry." She took Jason's hand in her own and the two of them headed for the Synthetron.

Several others moved to follow them including Andros. But before he got to the door, Zhane called out to him. "Andros, when we get there, I'm going in with you guys! DECA said I am now ninety-five percent back to normal." DECA immediately confirmed this.

Andros turned and smiled at him. "In that case, I wouldn't expect you anywhere else when we get there!"

Zhane gave a whoop of delight and hugged Astronema and then Andros. "Finally! The Silver is back!" He shouted excitedly.

Andros giggled at his best friends antics. It was so good to see him healthy again! He was smiling as he went to get something to eat.

Approximately one hour later, they were all gathered on the bridge again.

Andros whistled for silence then spoke. "Is everyone ready and clear on what they're supposed to do?" He asked.

They all nodded. "Affirmative, "Billy said.

"Good. As soon as we arrive DECA will teleport us inside," Andros said. "Billy, Carlos, TJ, Cassie, and Trini, are the explosives ready?" The five of them were going to plant explosives that would destroy the asteroid when detonated.

"Affirmative," Billy replied and held some up along with the other four.

"Excellent," Andros told them.

"**ETA in two minutes**," DECA informed them then.

"We're ready, DECA," Andros replied as Zhane went up to Astronema and took her in his arms. "This is it, Princess," he murmured softly, looking deeply into her eyes. "The final battle."

She nodded. "Yes, it is. Please be careful, my Silver Night. I want to be able to come back and find you here when it's over," she said earnestly, stroking his cheek.

"I promise, my Princess," he replied tenderly. "I'm always going to be here for you." He gave her a deep searing kiss that immediately had both of them hungry for more.

"I love you, Zhane," Astronema said softly.

"I love you too, Astronema," He replied and kissed her again, just as deep and passionate as before. They didn't stop until DECA's announced that they had arrived at their destination.

Andros, who had been locked in a passionate embrace with Ashley, immediately pulled back and looked at all of them. "Okay, guys, this is it. Let's go," he told them, looking at the huge asteroid that filled the view screen. Ivan had chosen his base well; from the outside you couldn't even tell that it was a secret base.

The others acknowledged him and the next moment they all morphed and then DECA teleported them all into the asteroid's hanger bay.

There was nothing out of the ordinary about the hanger bay; it resembled dozens of others that Andros had seen. There was a couple of shuttles, supplies, lots of equipment, maintenance or otherwise, and the smell of lubricants that was all too common in any hanger bay.

Andros nodded to Billy, and the five in charge of the explosives immediately headed off to plant them.

Ashley headed to the console along one wall and immediately brought up a map of the entire base. "Guys, over here," she called. "I've got the layout of the base up on screen."

"Wow, it was that easy?" Tommy asked as they hurried over.

She nodded. "I guess Ivan never thought about security passwords or anything," she replied.

"Or he was counting on no one finding his base, that he just didn't bother with computer security," Jason pointed out.

"Well, whatever the case, we don't have time to discuss it now," Andros said. He pointed to a spot on the screen. "There's the assembly area. That's where we need to go. Come on!"

"The assembly room? Why there?" Zack asked, sounding confused.

"That's where his machines will most likely be undergoing repairs. Our first priority is making sure they get destroyed," Andros answered as they hurried out of the hanger and into a rocky corridor.

They followed the corridor until it forked off into two different directions. Andros recalled the map and headed left after only a moment's hesitation. After a couple hundred meters they came to a turbolift and took it down two levels. Exiting the turbolift, they headed for a big steel door about fifty meters away on their right.

They reached the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Andros spotted a keypad next to it and tried that, but that failed as well. "Damn it!" He yelled and kicked the door in frustration. "Why won't you open?"

Tommy put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry man, we'll find a way in," he tried to reassure him.

Andros started to reply when Astronema spoke up. "Wait I have an idea," she said. She raised her staff and pointed it at the door. "Everyone stand back." As soon as they were clear, she used it to blast purple energy at the door, which blew it to smithereens.

"You go, girl!" Tanya exclaimed as they steeped over the debris and entered the assembly area.

The first thing that they noticed was not the workstations or conveyor belts, nor all the heavy equipment or the three giant machines that were under repairs, but the hundreds of humans hard at work repairing the machines.

"These are all the people that disappeared from KO-35," Andros said. No sooner were the words out of his mouth than all of them had stopped what they were doing to eye the intruders. The next instant, they headed straight toward them, walking stiffly and looking like a bunch of robots.

"Uh, what are they doing?" Ashley asked.

"I'm not sure," Andros replied. "Hey everyone, we're friends!" He shouted to the crowd. He got no response so he tried again. "We're not going to hurt you; we're here to help you!" Again, no response, they just kept coming.

Tommy once again put a hand on Andros's shoulder. "I don't think talking to them is going to work. They've been brainwashed by Ivan's ooze."

"Then what are we going to do?" He asked.

"How did the captives get free the first time you battled him? Zhane asked before Tommy could reply.

"They just seemed to snap out of it when he got destroyed," Adam chimed in.

"But wait a minute," Kim spoke up. "He obviously wasn't destroyed then, so what happened?"

"Maybe he was too weak and hurt for the ooze to work anymore, that'd be my guess," Rocky said, shrugging.

"I don't think now is the time to worry about that!" Ashley cried. Look!" She pointed to the advancing crowd who was almost upon them now and had picked up pieces of metal, screwdrivers, wrenches, and anything else that could be used as weapons and were brandishing them at the rangers.

Zhane stepped forward and waved his arms wildly. "You guys! Listen! We're your friends! We're not going to hurt you!" He screamed.

"It's no use, Zhane," Andros told him. "We have to think of something else."

"But what? Another three seconds and they'll be upon us!" Zhane cried.

"But we can't hurt them. They're innocent people!" Rocky said loudly.

"I know, but how do we stop them?" Zack cried.

"Guys, look out!" Tommy yelled as the crowd reached them and raised their weapons.

"The intruders must die!" One man intoned in a voice without emotion, preparing to strike with a long strip of metal.

"Oh, no!" Ashley wailed, backing up a couple of steps and bumping into Kat.

"Defend yourselves everyone, but don't hurt them!" Andros yelled as he blocked a strike from the man who had spoken.

Zhane caught a flying wrench coming at his head. "There's too many of them!" he shouted. "I don't think we can hold them all off!"

But just as the words left his mouth, there was a brief flash of purple and the crowd suddenly all stopped as one.

"What the hell?" Zhane asked as people started to shake their heads and look around, dropping their weapons at the same time.

"What's going on?" A woman asked.

Where are we?" A man wanted to know.

"How'd we get here?" A second man asked.

"I'm not sure. The last thing I remember is looking at that purple slime. Everything else after that is a big blank," A third man replied.

"They've snapped out of it!" Andros exclaimed in surprise.

"But we didn't do anything," Tommy pointed out. "Ivan Ooze must have gotten destroyed."

"But how?" We're all here and Ivan isn't," Tanya asked.

"Then it must've been someone else," Kim stated.

"Who's Ivan Ooze?" the first man asked.

Andros and Tommy filled the former captives in on everything that had happened in the last few days. "And now we're just trying to figure out what happened to snap you guys out of your trance," Andros finished.

"Figure it out later!" TJ yelled as he rushed into the room followed by Billy, Trini, Carlos, and Cassie. "All the explosives are in place and set to go off in three minutes!"

"All right everyone! It's time to leave!" Andros yelled.

"But how? We don't have a ship, and even if we did, we all wouldn't fit on it!" A woman cried.

"And what about the machines?" Carlos wanted to know.

"When the asteroid explodes, it'll take the machines with it, and we'll leave on the Megaship!" Andros answered. He then spoke into his communicator. "DECA teleport all of us to the Megaship now," he commanded.

"Everyone can fit on board?" Jason wondered as they were all teleported back to the ship.

As soon as they arrived, they demorphed and Andros immediately instructed the other five members of his team to make the guest comfortable in the galley, Simudeck, observatory, and anywhere else they could. He then dashed for the bridge followed by the other rangers and Astronema, commanding DECA to get them out of the area and back to KO-35 immediately.

As they arrived on the bridge, the hyper burners came to life and the ship took off for KO-35. Andros sat down at his station and brought up the image of the asteroid on the main viewing screen.

They all watched in silence as the remaining thirty seconds ticked off the timer and the explosives detonated and the asteroid exploded in billions of tiny pieces; and Just like that Ivan's base was destroyed. The rangers all cheered and gave each other high fives and slapped each other on the back and shaking one another's hands.

"But what happened to Ivan? Is he really gone for good?" Carlos asked, and that was what everyone else wanted to know too.

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter was good. Please review and tell me what you think! I'll take constructive criticism and even flames!


	22. Chapter 22

Return of an Old Evil

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: THis is it, the last chapter! I think you all will be pleasantly surprised with what happens in the end! Read on to find out what! I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed. I greatly appreciate your feedback! Now on to the final chapter.

* * *

Chapter 22

"I'd like to know that, myself," Rocky chimed in.

"Wait a minute, I think I may know a way to find out," Astronema spoke up.

"How?" Several people asked at once.

"Like this," She replied and pulled out a small comlink from her pocket and turned it on, while telling everyone else to be absolutely silent. "Divatox? Divatox, come in. This is Astronema," she spoke.

"I'm here," came the somewhat reluctant reply. "What do want O Queen of Evil?" She asked sarcastically.

"It's "Princess of Evil' and I want to know if you've heard anything about a being named Ivan Ooze."

"Whatever," her disinterested voice came back. "As for Ivan Ooze, I have heard something about him. Seems the freak tried to do away with Zordon! And you know that had to just make Dark Specter mad. So mad in fact that he obliterated him altogether!" She exclaimed smugly.

"And how do you know all this? I highly doubt Dark Specter would just casually contact you and tell you," Astronema replied skeptically.

"As a matter of fact he did. Granted, he contacted me and my army to guard Zordon. And when I got there, some of the other guard so graciously filled me in on what had happened. A pity he didn't contact you. I guess it means you're not his favorite anymore!" She said gleefully.

Astronema snickered at that. Divatox was so stupid it was almost pathetic! "Listen you pirate trash! He didn't contact me because guard duty is beneath me! I can handle the really important things! However it suits you perfectly!" She retorted.

"Why you little---" Divatox's shriek was cut off as Astronema turned off her comlink and pocketed it.

"Idiotic woman!" she muttered to herself.

Just then Rocky let out a loud whoop. "The ooze is gone!" He yelled jubilantly and slapped Adam high-five. Other cheers and congratulations filled the room.

"He has some nerve. I mean, going up against Dark Specter one-on-one!" Andros's voice was incredulous.

"You mean he _had_ some nerve," Zhane corrected him and then picked up Astronema and spun her around.

"Wait a minute," Jason spoke up as he realized something. "That must be why he left so suddenly. Someone contacted him and told him that Ivan had found Zordon and was going to destroy him!"

"Of course!" Andros replied. "His leaving like that makes perfect sense now." The others agreed and then they all proceeded to discuss everything that had happened in the last several days, including Astronema defecting and Zhane and Adam getting injured. Then they checked on all the others and made sure they had food and drink and places to sleep. After that, the rangers all had something to eat and went to get some sleep themselves.

After many hours, they reached KO-35. It was morning on the planet and they were met by Kinwon, Rakor, and Sario, who were so glad to see them and the rest of their people unhurt.

They ecstatically welcomed everyone back and announced that there would be a party that evening to celebrate Ivan being defeated.

That evening the festivities abounded. There was dancing, entertainment, singing, games, and so much food that even Rocky was full.

Everyone, including the rangers, had a blast at the party. Ashley and Andros were caught making out at least twice, along with Adam and Tanya. Trini and Jason, and TJ and Cassie, were caught at least three times. But that was nothing compared to Tommy and Kim sneaking back to the ship to make love! They were gone for at least two hours and when they got back, all the other rangers demanded to know where they'd went. They wouldn't say a word but Jason, Trini, Billy, and Zack figured it out quite easily having known them for so long. Kim and Tommy blushed but they weren't really that embarrassed because these were their friends. There was a lot of good-natured joking about it, though, but that was to be expected among friends.

It was a late night despite the fact that the rangers planned to get up early because they were leaving for Earth the next morning.

It seemed like everyone was there to see them off the next morning. Kinwon, Rakor, and Sario all thanked them a bunch of times and shook all their hands, along with some others.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, after promising to keep in touch and visit, the megaship lifted off, heading for Earth.

They spent the time heading to Earth hanging out and relaxing. Zhane filled the others in on what had happened between him and Astronema several weeks prior to Ivan's return. The others, except Andros, who already knew this, were quite shocked, especially the remaining four Astro rangers. However, the shock wore off after only a little while and they all accepted Astronema. To say this pleased her and Zhane was a major understatement. Astronema was so happy she cried a little. Zhane almost did, but since he knew Andros would never let him hear the end of it if he did, he controlled himself.

After a while, they split up, the couples going off by themselves and the others in groups. It wasn't long before they all were asleep; catching up on some much needed rest.

Nearly twelve hours after they left KO-35, they had reached Earth.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Trini asked as she gazed at Blue Planet through the main viewing screen. All the rangers were on the bridge.

"It's very beautiful," Jason agreed, putting an arm around her.

"It looks so pure and undisturbed from up here," Billy added.

"I know what you mean. Looking at it from up here, you'd never know about all the wars, hunger, crime, and hate happen on it," Rocky said thoughtfully.

"It reminds me of that old song '_From a Distance_' by Bette Midler," Ashley put in, holding Andros's hand.

"That's a beautiful song," Kim told her.

"Come on guys, let's get going!" Zack said impatiently.

"A little eager aren't we?" Jason teased him and the others giggled.

"So what if I am," Zack replied. "I want to see my girl!"

"Who, Angela?" Tommy asked.

"You know it, man!" Zack said excitedly slapping him a high-five.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Rocky asked.

"Nothing, let's go," Andros replied, and with that, DECA teleported them all down to Angel Grove. With the exception of Zhane, Astronema, and Andros, who needed to run an errand, the others all went home to their families. Several hours later, they all met at the Surf Spot.

"The food's still as good as when Ernie owned it!" Rocky exclaimed after they'd ordered and gotten their food. Everyone laughed at that.

"Who's Ernie?" Andros asked.

"He's the guy who owned this place before; when it was the Youth Center," Jason explained.

"Rocky's right, though," Tommy said. "The food is just as good."

"And there's a pool table!" Jason exclaimed. "Anyone want to play after we eat?"

"I will," Tommy told him.

"How long are you guys staying?" Tanya asked Ashley.

"We're staying overnight and in the morning we'll resume our search for Zordon," She replied.

"But doesn't Astronema know where he is?" Kat asked.

"No I don't," she replied, turning away from Zhane. "Only Dark Specter knows that. Well, Divatox does too, since she does all the work moving him from place to place. He keeps it secret so know one can force the location from us." They all nodded; that made sense.

"We're going to miss you guys," Kim said.

"Hey, we'll be back," Andros reassured her.

"Yeah, four of us go to school here," Cassie added.

"Oh that's right, duh!" Kim smacked herself on the forehead, making everyone laugh again.

After awhile they finished eating and played pool and video games and just hung out. Later, as goodbyes and promises to see the Astro rangers off in the morning, Andros pulled Ashley aside and asked her to take a walk on the beach with him in about ten minutes. She agreed instantly, happy to have some time alone with him on Earth.

So ten minutes later, after the others were back on the ship, Andros and Ashley were at the beach. They took off their shoes, deciding to walk barefoot.

After they'd walked silently holding hands for a couple of minutes, Ashley stopped and faced her boyfriend.

"So why's you want to take a walk on the beach, Andros?" She asked curiously. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, though."

"I wanted to ask you something and I wanted us to be alone when I did," he replied. He looked nervous and worried Ashley. She worried that he wanted to break up with her or something.

Still, she brushed her fears aside and looked him in the eye. "What did you want to ask me? It sounds serious," she said.

"It is," He replied. He pulled something out of his pocket and dropped to one knee before her, causing her to gasp in shock.

"Ashley Hammond, when you came into my life I was all alone and closed off. You opened my heart to the wonders of friendship and love when I needed it the most. You taught me how to love again and to be loved again. You were, and still are, like an angel from Heaven to me. You've done so much for me and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Now I'm asking for the chance to repay some of that. I want to be with you and take care of you and love you for the rest of my life and shower you with all the love and happiness that you've shown me." He opened the small white box he had drawn from his pocket to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring. He picked it up and held it out to her. "Will you make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me and become my wife?" He asked her, his voice filled with emotion.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" She replied with tears streaming down her face. He had completely shocked her; in a million years she never would have guessed that this was what he wanted to ask her. Nevertheless, he had just made her the happiest woman in the universe.

Andros slipped the ring on her finger and she pulled him up and kissed him passionately. After a few minutes she pulled back. "I love you so much, Andros," she told him.

"I love you too, Ashley," he replied and kissed her again.

Suddenly Ashley pulled back as something occurred to her. "What about my parents? They'll probably freak!" She cried.

"Shhh, no they won't," Andros told her, cupping her face in his hand. "I spoke to them this afternoon before I bought your ring. You were taking a shower then. I promised them we wouldn't have the wedding until after you graduated and everything, and they were fine with it. Actually, they were impressed that I came to them before I asked you, but I told them I respected them and didn't want to do this unless they were okay with it. They then told me they would love to have me for a son when we get married and that I would make you so happy and that they were glad I would."

"Andros, you are so incredible!" she cried and threw her arms around him.

"I'm so incredibly lucky to have found you," he replied and kissed her hungrily.

They didn't stop for a long time and when they did, it was just to go back to the ship and continue it in their room because they definitely going to do a lot more than just kiss and make out.

She would go see her parents in the morning before they left and tell them the big news and thank them. Then they would tell the others what happened. She knew they would be so happy for them, especially Zhane and Cassie. She had been shocked to find out about Zhane going on a date with Astronema several weeks ago but it had faded quickly. She knew how much in love they were and she was happy for them. They had gained a powerful ally through this crisis. And with Dark Specter after her head she knew they would all help her and keep her safe until he was gone for good as well. Hopefully Zordon would be free by then and home on Eltar.

She looked forward to that day as well as spending time with her new friends and her fiancée. All in all, she couldn't be happier and she knew Andros felt the same way as he gently laid her down on his bed and became one with her.

The End

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this story! For my next one one, I'm thinking about doing an Zhane/Rocky slash! Would you be interested in reading it? Please review and let me know and also tell me what you think of my story, now that it's finished!


End file.
